


A Conveniently Sweet Arrangement

by tm_writes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Sansa, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Jaime, I just love Jaime, Summer Romance, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tm_writes/pseuds/tm_writes
Summary: Sansa Stark makes the best wedding cakes. Too bad for her former best friend, she refuses to make hers.That is until her ex-best friend's soon to be husband's uncle walks into her bakery and makes her an offer they both can't refuse.They just need each other to survive this hellish wedding.It's just casual, right? I mean, there's no way Jaime Lannister can fall for Sansa Stark. Can he?





	1. Chapter 1

"No."

The word was delivered with an absolute authority that had the other woman raising her eyebrows in shock.

"Sansa, please," Margaery Tyrell whined.

She was sitting in the tiny cubicle Sansa had carved out of her bakery in Kings Landing, nursing a cup of coffee and trying her best to talk Sansa into baking her wedding cake.

Quick as a snake, Margaery reached out and grasped Sansa's hand. A hand that had a massive diamond ring on the third finger and perfect nails.

Sansa looked at her own, chapped, burnt, nicked and otherwise looking like roadkill. That's what happened when you worked your ass off with them seven days a week to make your business successful. After two years of blood, sweat, tears, and toil, her company was starting to be truly profitable.

Sansa knew that scoring the job to make the wedding cake for the wedding of the decade, according to the press, would put her on the map. Not only that, but she could also command a considerable fee. A fee that might even be enough to repair her old car that had died two weeks ago. It would bring in many other offers from women who moved in the circles of Margaery Tyrell. Circles Sansa had once occupied but had left behind long ago.

She and Margaery had been friends; best friends if Sansa was, to be honest. The few years' age difference between the women hadn't seemed to matter, and they had been thick as thieves in University, partying and hanging out together.

Margaery had been the friend to stand by Sansa when Joffrey had publicly broken up with her, humiliating her in their second year, vowing that she'd cut off his dick if he even came near her again. He'd been caught fucking a bunch of other girls, and when Sansa had called him out on it, he'd accused her of being an ice queen that hadn't been willing to put out. She had never been so glad in her entire life that she'd waited to sleep with a guy.

But apparently, sisterly solidarity only lasted so long.

Once they had graduated, the women had drifted apart. Margaery was pursuing some vague notion of becoming a fashion designer while Sansa focused all her energies on making her dream a reality, becoming the best baker in Kings Landing. They were still close, still saw each other at least once a week, but Sansa knew something had changed when Margaery nervously came to her apartment over the bakery eight months ago, wringing her hands.

She explained that she had met him at a party thrown by their families, that they moved in the same circles and that at 27, it was time for her to make an appropriate marriage. She'd deferred college for a few years, which was how she and Sansa ended up in the same year.

"Who?" Sansa said, even though the pit in her stomach told her all she needed to know.

"I didn't plan on it, San," Marg said, and Sansa shook her head.

"Who?"

"Joffrey."

"Get out."

Sansa stood and opened her door. Margaery knew that he had cheated on her, humiliated her, demeaned her. He dragged her name through the mud and made her life hell for the final two years of college. And now her former best friend was marrying him after a whirlwind romance of a month. Sansa wanted to throw up.

Marg had been tears and apologies, but Sansa hadn't budged.

Her life hadn't been the cakewalk, lousy pun fully intended, that Marg's had. Her parents had been killed in an awful car accident right before she'd started university. It had left her reeling and vulnerable to someone like Joffrey Baratheon.

Sansa was close with her brother Robb, but he was busy running their father's business in the North with their cousin Jon and trying to keep their youngest brother Rickon from going totally off the rails. It took everything in her, with encouragement from her family, to come south and pursue her dream.

After Sansa had kicked Margaery out of her apartment, she'd deleted her off all her social media accounts and her iPhone. She was done with friends who couldn't even keep the most fundamental promises to her. And she threw herself into her work.

Surprisingly business had been great in the past eight months. If Sansa caught the occasional headline proclaiming Marg and Joff to be the perfect couple, she ruthlessly pushed aside any feelings of bitterness or hurt. It wasn't Joffrey; it was the fact that it felt her best friend betrayed her.

Which led them to today, where Margaery was pleading with Sansa to make her wedding cake, and Sansa was doing everything in her power to say no. She might need the money, but damn, she still had some pride.

"Everything's a mess, San. Joffrey's grandfather just passed away suddenly, and his mother is freaking out. His uncles are hardly any help at all, and his Dad drinks and tries to grab my boobs. I need this Sansa. This wedding has to be perfect."

Sansa might have cracked if Arya hadn't wandered out from the back at that exact moment.

"Beat it, bitch," Arya said, scowling at the perfectly put together Rose of Highgarden.

Margaery's back stiffened. She had never liked Arya, and the feeling was more than mutual.

"Sansa."

Sansa sighed and rubbed her head. She could already feel the migraine building. "I'm sorry, Marg, but no. It's not fair of you to ask this of me."

Margaery could see the determination in Sansa's face and nodded stiffly.

"I thought you would get over yourself by now, Sansa. You don't want to make an enemy of me. I'm going to be a very powerful person in a few short months."

And with that not so veiled threat, she sailed out of the bakery, leaving the two Stark sisters glaring at one another.

"She's a bitch, San. You don't need that."

"I know. I was handling it."

Arya just shook her head. She worked part-time for her sister while she completed her degree, and surprisingly, the two sisters got along better now than they were grown up and free from their parents' expectations.

Sansa sighed and looked to the back. Margaery had come during the lull right before lunch, but Sansa knew that in a matter of minutes, the small shop would be filled with high-end executives looking for lunch. Arya took her place behind the impressive looking espresso machine that had cost Sansa a small fortune and tossed her short hair.

"You can't take the job, San. It would be like selling out."

Sansa nodded and pushed back all thoughts of Margaery Tyrell, the ex-boyfriend stealing best friend out of her mind. She smiled as a customer pushed open the door. She couldn't waste time thinking about Margaery and her wedding. She had rent to make, pastries to bake, and customers to serve. This was the life that Sansa had dreamed of, and a blast from her past wasn't going to derail her hard work.

Sansa flipped the sign to closed and collapsed into a chair. Arya did the same but placed a latte in front of her sister. In her opinion, Sansa worked too damn hard, and her sister deserved all the success she could get. And that didn't mean taking on a job like Margaery Tyrell's wedding cake.

"You should come out with us tonight."

Arya meant her and her boyfriend Gendry, whom she'd seen for the past few months. He often played with a local band at a pub just around the corner from the bakery. Sansa had begged off each time, saying she had to be up at the crack of dawn to work, but tonight, she could use the distraction.

"Pod's going to be there," Arya said and wiggled an eyebrow.

Pod and Gendry were best friends, and Pod had been trying to get somewhere with Sansa for months. It wasn't like Sansa was a nun, but she'd poured all her time and effort into the bakery and honestly had no idea when she might even find the time to date. She gave Arya a look then held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Just friends. Hanging out, drinking beer."

Sansa sighed and nodded, and Arya squealed. "I'll go text the guys now. See you tonight, San. 8:30. The Cock and Bull."

Sansa swore her sister only liked the bar for its name.

Sighing, Sansa sat and sipped her rapidly cooling latte and glanced around her small bakery. Despite the log work, the crazy hours, the insane amount of money owning a business was, she loved every single second of it. Each day she got to do what she loved, and she was good at it.

She was lost in her thoughts when the bell above the door jingled, and someone walked inside.

Groaning internally that she had forgotten to lock the door, Sansa turned and was stunned to find the most gorgeous man she had ever seen standing in her shop.

She swallowed and wiped her hands on her legs, watched as he smiled, ruefully it seemed like, and ran a hand through longish blond hair.

"Ummmm, sorry. I guess you're closed. This will only take a moment of your time."

He gave another little smile, and Sansa's tummy did a funny little flip.

Sansa nodded dumbly and then coughed and found her manners.

"It's alright. How can I help you?"

Once again, that rueful grin cracked his handsome face, and Sansa wondered if women opened their legs and threw their panties at him. After all, she was half considering it herself. It had been an age since she had been with anyone, and this man, Jesus, this man was like every sinful dream come to life.

She risked a glance down at his hand and saw there was no ring on his finger, thank gods, and sent him a small smile.

He coughed and then looked around, and that's when Sansa's instincts kicked in, and she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes had narrowed, and her face had closed down.

"Ummmm, Jaime."

He held out his hand, which she refused to shake. He shook his head and held up his hand.

"I was sent by Margaery. You caused quite the stir when you said no to her today."

"Who. Are. You?" Sansa ground out, wishing that Arya hadn't run out of here.

"Jaime Lannister. Uncle to Joffrey and the man sent on a mission to secure your services for the upcoming wedding."

He tried that charming grin again, but Sansa had become immune in the past thirty seconds.

"I told her no."

He did that thing where he ran his hands through his hair again, and Sansa cursed her traitorous body when she felt the small ball of lust roll through her center. Fine. He was an alright looking man. Ok. That was a lie. He was a god amongst mortals. But he was in camp, _I want nothing to do with your stupid wedding of the century_, and therefore wholly off-limits.

"I understand," he said, and he held his hands up as if she might attack him. Sansa's eyes narrowed again. "But see, we're willing to make it worth your while, Ms. Stark."

"The answer is still no, Mr. Lannister."

She watched as Jaime startled at that.

"Huh. Mr. Lannister."

"That is your name, is it not?" Sansa couldn't imagine what had overcome her to be this bitchy, but she was sore and tired and had agreed to go on a maybe date with a man that stirred nothing in her.

Not like this man standing before her did. He wasn't even in her age range. If she had to guess, he had twenty years on her, which meant he was well past forty and she had just turned twenty four.

It was insane.

_Except_, a small part of her brain whispered, _not if you use him for a good time and move on._ _Think about it- what better way to show Margaery and Joffrey that she couldn't care less about their wedding than showing up to the wedding with him as her date?_

She almost laughed at the devil that was clearly on her shoulder today.

"Yeah, no, that's my name. It's just." Jaime paused. "It's just it's always been my father, who was Mr. Lannister."

Too late, Sansa remembered Margaery saying that Joff's grandfather had died and felt like a total ass. She saw the grief cross the man's face, and then it was gone.

"Look, I get it. Joffrey's an asshole, and you hate your former best friend. But, Ms. Stark, I'm willing to pay whatever price you name to get you to make their blasted cake."

Sansa looked and saw that he was as frazzled as she seemed. She stalked over to her order pad and wrote a ridiculous number on the pad. Then she shoved it at Jaime, who did nothing more than nod.

"Done."

"And," Sansa said. "I need a date for the wedding. Because I want to see my cake, in all its glory at the wedding of the century. I'm not going stag or solo, and I'm not going as the help."

Jaime's eyebrows rose. He took a look at the beautiful woman in front of him. It had been months since he'd even been on a date and longer since he'd slept with a woman. His last serious relationship had been years ago, and he'd almost given up on finding anyone he even wanted to spend time with.

But he could admit he'd been both attracted and intrigued by Sansa the moment he had entered her shop. It had been so long since someone had stirred anything in Jaime, and the thought of not being solo during this wedding hell was like a balm to his soul.

He stalked over to Sansa, who had retreated to stand by her till and invaded her space. He wanted to see if she was as undone by this encounter as him. He saw the faint heartbeat in her elegant neck and saw her breath hitch. He let a finger trail down her perfect cheek and inhaled. She smelled sweet and lemony, and he almost groaned. He decided at that moment.

"It won't just be the wedding," he said, leaning lower to nuzzle at her neck. "There are all sorts of events, Sansa. What do you say? Want to stick it to them? Make them jealous and green with envy?"

Jaime had no idea what had come over him, but he knew he wanted her, and the thought of her by his side for the next few months excited him in a way that nothing had in a long time.

"Yes."

"Good."

Then he leaned down and captured her lips. The kiss was searing and hot, and Jaime felt her wrap herself around him. It took all his willpower to pull back, but when he did, he saw the lust in her blue eyes.

"This Saturday, there is a luncheon for them. It's sure to be miserable. We'll make our debut then."

She nodded dumbly, and he slid a card out.

"Here's my mobile number. See you Saturday, Sansa."

Then he was gone, all six feet of gorgeous man and hot lips and Sansa could finally breathe again.

She wondered if she had just made a deal with the devil and if she were a complete idiot to taunt Joffrey this way.

She'd made her bed, and she'd sleep in it hopefully, before this farce was out, with Jaime Lannister. She knew this wasn't a relationship; they were using one another. But for the first time in her life, she didn't care, and she grinned, finally feeling like she had taken back a measure of control in her life.

Humming softly, she put Jaime's number into her phone and eventually locked up the bakery, knowing tonight she would have to tell Pod gently that she was off the market. She had a hot hookup, a thriving business and a lucrative payday. The world was finally looking up, and she couldn't wait to see what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Jaime Lannister stalked back into his twin sister's mansion and pinned the women who were crowded around the table with a dark look.

"She'll do it."

It was all he was willing to say. He would not share with them the price she had extracted from him. He turned and went back to his car, more than happy to be away from that much estrogen.

Now that he was away from her intoxicating scent and her body that fit his like a second skin, Jaime was trying to come to terms with what he had just agreed to. An entire summer with the gorgeous, very desirable Sansa Stark as his plus one. No, more than his plus one. His…. Companion?

Fuck, that made him sound like some dirty old man. Then he stopped. Maybe he was a dirty old man. He'd turned 44 at the start of the year, and a quick google search of his new woman indicated she was all of 24.

_Jesus Christ_, he thought, _How on earth did he get himself into this fucking mess?_

He knew the moment Tyrion heard about this; he'd be howling in laughter and knew he had to get at least one sibling on his side before this blew up in his face. He took out his found, phone his little brother's number and asked if they could meet tonight.

**Tyrion**: 8:30 pm at the Cock and Bull?

**Jaime**: Thanks, bro. I owe you.

**Tyrion**: Anytime.

Tyrion might laugh his ass off about this, but he'd always stand by Jaime, no matter what. Since their father had died, the miserable bastard that he was, Jaime had been reeling. He knew that Tyrion was poised to take over the company, despite Cersei's vehement protests.

Both Jaime and their uncle, Kevan, were more than prepared to back him as the next CEO. He had the brains, the balls and the drive. Jaime knew that the moment Cersei discovered that they were going to back Tyrion, all hell would break loose, and then this wedding would be the least of his concerns.

Still.

There was a part of him that was excited thinking about Sansa Stark. She was no doubt one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. And the way she had said no, even when he'd offered her an obscene amount of money made him feel like maybe she might want to spend time with him. He hoped that little display at the end was an indication of things to come. A summer of being buried balls deep in her may be just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Sansa's room looked like her closet had vomited every single thing she owned onto her bed. She couldn't figure out what to wear to break up with a guy. A super sweet, super awesome guy, that wasn't even her boyfriend.

She sighed and cursed her sister before she threw on a green dress and paired it with her favourite sandals and a huge belt. It was casual and fun. Then she glanced at her watch and cursed. She was running late. Because the paycheque for Marg's cake hadn't even been processed yet, she was walking. She sighed and fluffed her hair and ran out the door.

When she arrived at the pub, she glanced at her watch and saw she was only five minutes late. She slowed her breathing and entered the darkened pub, and scanned the room for her group. Spotting her, Arya lifted her hand and yelled her name.

More than one head swivelled in her direction, and Sansa made her way across the room towards Arya and Pod, who were listening to Gendry play with the band.

When she sat down, Pod smiled shyly at her, and Arya bolted out of her seat, giving Sansa an encouraging smile. She barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the obviousness of her sister. She hated confrontation, and this would be the third one today. Before she could even work up the courage to speak, Pod opened his mouth.

"So, I've been thinking. I'm single; you're single. It's summer. What if we tried, Sansa."

His earnest face and broad smile should be everything she wanted. Here was a man that wouldn't cheat on her, lie to her, hurt her, or humiliate her. He was diligently working his way through his law degree and had one more year. He often spoke passionately about becoming a prosecutor, so that Kings Landing would be safer for the innocent.

In short, Podrick Payne was a good guy.

And Sansa felt nothing for him beyond mere friendship. She wondered if she was cursed to fall for only assholes, and then shook her head. She didn't know that Jaime was an asshole. And even if he was, he was just her summer fling. Her hook up. Her love 'em and leave 'em romance before she met a good guy and settled down. A guy, her traitorous little brain whispered, like Pod.

Before she could open her mouth and crush his heart, Sansa felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. Without even turning around, she somehow knew that it was Jaime. Her body was shooting off sparks and her core, well let's say it was on the way to happy town now that he was here.

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible," came Jaime's low, seductive purr, before he hauled her to her feet and wrapped his hands in her hair, pinning her lips to his.

Sansa was helpless to do anything more but hold on and squirm against him, needing more contact. When Jaime broke the very public kiss, he turned and looked at Pod.

"She's taken."

Jaime had just slid into a booth against the far wall, sipping his pint, when the very woman he'd been about to discuss with his brother blew into the bar. He would have groaned, but his dick twitched, and his heart raced.

She'd been on his mind all afternoon, and he had cursed himself that he hadn't gotten her number when he'd left her bakery this afternoon. He was already making his excuses to stop by her shop tomorrow, and then she was here. He watched as she crossed the bar to sit with friends and growled when he saw the guy grab her hand, his puppy dog eyes practically begged him for a chance.

A wave of jealousy rolled over Jaime, and he was out of his seat and across the bar before Tyrion could even hold him back. He had no idea what it was about her, but she was his. At least for the summer. And that meant no one touched her but him. Ever.

Now he had a handful of Sansa and her sweet body pressed against his, making the most delicious little humming noise. He had to pull back before he was a total caveman and dragged her out to his car and buried himself in her warm, wet heat. She made him lose his fucking head, and that was dangerous. There had never been anyone he'd reacted to the way he had her.

When he finally broke this kiss, she huffed out a little breath, and her eyes finally focused on him. He kept his hands in her hair, effectively pinning her to his side, turning to the crestfallen young man. Sansa coloured immediately and tried to worm her way out of his arms, but he held firm.

"Stop," he murmured.

He needed to do damage control. Stat.

He could be the asshole, but he'd never let this guy think she was a bitch. Because he knew she wasn't. Somehow, he knew she was sweet and kind and genuinely lovely. All things that had been missing in his life for far too long.

"I'm an asshole, I know," he said to the young man. "This happened suddenly, and I'm a possessive bastard. Jaime," he said and held out his hand.

The young man reluctantly shook it.

"Pod." Jaime nodded and squeezed Sansa.

"She makes me lose my head."

It was all the explanation he could give. And shockingly enough, it was the absolute truth. Sansa Stark drove him wild.

Pod scowled but nodded, and Jaime knew he understood. If he could read the man, he was in love with her. Jaime couldn't blame him in the least. He'd spent less than half an hour with her, and his head was spinning. While they had been working things out, Gendry's band had stopped playing, and he came over to the table with Arya glaring daggers at Jaime. Tyrion also chose that moment to saunter up.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see the day was Jaime Lannister lost his head," Tyrion quipped and took a healthy gulp of his drink. He was grinning, and Jaime couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Sansa," the short dark-haired girl hissed. Jaime still hadn't relinquished control over her, and she seemed equally reluctant to leave his side. "What the actual fuck?"

Sansa coloured and then straightened her shoulders.

"Arya, Gendry. Meet Jaime. Jaime, my sister and her boyfriend."

Jaime nodded but didn't offer his hand. Sansa's sister looked like she might chop it off, given half a chance.

"Sansa!" Arya growled. Sansa sighed and turned to Jaime.

"I need to talk with her, or she'll never let this go."

Jaime nodded and let her go, but found he immediately missed her. Arya practically dragged Sansa to the washroom and rounded on her the moment they were inside.

"Spill it."

Sansa bit her lip and then told Arya everything. The cake, the cash, the deal.

"So, this is just hot sex all summer?" Arya's eyebrows were sky-high. Sansa wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't exactly a player. She'd been with three guys and moved like a glacier when she met someone new. There was a very typical Sansa Stark dating protocol to follow, and PDAs weren't even on the list until date #3.

Jaime Lannister had practically dry humped her in front of the entire bar. And it seemed like Sansa had loved it.

"I just… he's hot, Arya. Did you see him? My god. He's like sex on two freaking legs. And we both know what this is. A summer fling. Just two adults, having fun." Sansa gave her sister a worried look.

"No judgements, San. You can climb on whatever dick you want. Just… be careful, ok. I love you. And Jaime Lannister is a player. A big-time fucking player. He may not be my type, but even I have eyes."

Sansa nodded and then hugged her sister. She was so glad they were close. After their parents had died, the Stark siblings made it a point to be there for one another.

"I will. And think about how green with envy Marg's going to be." Sansa smiled, and Arya cackled.

"Holy fuck, I didn't even think about that. Jesus, there's not even a comparison, is there?" Sansa grinned and shook her head. Jaime Lannister was in a freaking league of his own.

"Alright, my sluttly sister. Let's go make him pant," Arya said, grinning. She would always and forever be in Sansa's corner, and if that corner included Jaime Lannister for summer, then she would deal.

When they returned, Pod had left, and Sansa felt a slight twinge of guilt before she pushed it aside. They had been nothing, although she did feel bad for Jaime's macho display earlier. He might as well have whipped out his dick and announced to everyone that they were a thing. But still, it had saved her trying to let Pod down gently. And they'd only been on a single, sort of date.

Sansa took a seat in the booth beside Jaime and tried to keep some space between them, but he was having nothing of it. He hauled her as close to him as he could get and let his arm rest possessively around her shoulders. Sansa inhaled and smelled the scent that she was rapidly associating with Jaime. Some high-end cologne and man. She couldn't get enough.

She wiggled a bit, and Jaime dropped his other hand to her thigh and started rubbing circles on her bare leg, going no higher than mid-thigh. It was enough to soak the tiny thong she'd thrown on.

When the waitress arrived, she tried to catch Jaime's attention, but he was focused solely on the woman back in his arms. He had no idea what it was about her, but he wanted her by his side. When he asked what she wanted to drink, she got his nod of approval when she asked for a whiskey neat his eyebrows arched, and he ordered the same. He half thought she'd want to drink a glass of wine, although he'd never recommend such a drink in a pub like the Cock and Bull.

When all their drinks arrived, Tyrion demanded they know the story, and Sansa and Jaime reluctantly told him about the cake for Marg and Joff's wedding.

His face soured. He hated his nephew, and the woman he was marrying was a vapid, soul-destroying money seeking whore in Tyrion's opinion. He was working on an ironclad prenup, which would see her get very little of the Lannister fortunes if she ever divorced Joff. Not that anyone had any illusions about the marriage. No one, for one second, thought that they were actually in love.

Jaime felt Sansa relax as Tyrion took over the conversation and allowed him to be with her. She laughed at his brother's stories and traded her own. Gendry and Arya were great fun, and the atmosphere around the table was jovial. He wondered if she even realized it when she let her hand rest along his thigh, and he moved his hand that had been stroking her leg to cover hers. She smiled at him, and Jaime swore his fucking heart stopped.

She was a beautiful woman, but genuine and that smile. Fuck, that was the smile of a woman who was happy to be with him. He wondered how he was ever going to keep things casual between them, as per their now infamous deal.

Three drinks later, Sansa reluctantly yawned and indicated she had to go. Jaime looked at his watch. It was barely 10 pm.

"Baker's hours," she said by way of explanation.

"We're lucky you stayed this long," Arya said, watching as Gendry was getting ready for another set.

Sansa laughed and hurried from the booth, and Jaime stood with her.

"Stay," she said and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll grab an uber." Before he could even respond, she turned and darted away, and Jaime was left feeling bereft and alone.

"Holy fuck, you've got it bad," Arya smirked, and he shook his head.

"It's just casual," he muttered and heard her snort.

"Keep telling yourself that stud."

Jaime scowled at her and him, and Tyrion took their leave. He suddenly didn't want to be here if she was gone.

Arya sat back and watched the tow Lannister brother's walk away. Surprisingly she had liked them. They were both grieving the death of their father, even though there was definite tension there. And they both loved one another. That spoke volumes in Arya's book.

She also hadn't missed the soft looks that Sansa kept shooting Jaime, nor the sheer loss that Jaime's face had shown when her sister had taken her leave.

No, Arya thought. Those two iditols had no idea what they felt for one another, but she would bet money that by the end of summer, there would be nothing casual or straightforward about it. It was about goddamn time someone spun Sansa's head, and Arya couldn't wait to watch the fallout.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

He lasted two days. Two fucking days before he broke down and had to see her. He told her it was the fact that he still, stupidly, didn't have her number, and that he needed to square things up for their date, tomorrow.

The freaking luncheon from hell.

It wasn't even a real event unless you were stupidly rich and needed as many excuses as possible to flaunt your wealth and status in everyone's faces. Which, come to think of it, described the Lannisters and Tyrells perfectly.

Jaime knew he was a hypocrite when it came to him making judgements about the rich in Westeros. He'd been born with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth. And most likely a literal one. He was sure he had a picture somewhere of that. He'd wanted for nothing his entire life; clothes, cars, jobs, women. It had all been his. He knew he was handsome. He'd been told so since he was a teenager. His father had been the wealthiest man in the country, and one of the most powerful.

Jaime benefited from his family's name and wealth, even if he didn't love it the way Cersei and Tyrion did. He didn't crave power as they wanted it. It was just something that was with him. And he wore that casual distrain to get whatever he wanted, especially when it came to women. He had never had to work for a single hook up in his entire life.

This was why these feelings, this all-consuming needs about Sansa Stark, was driving him wild. He had to see her – to see if it was just the fact that she was almost young enough for their relationship to be genuinely scandalous, or if it was just that hot between them.

He grabbed his jacket and was almost out the door when he heard Tyrion ask him to bring back something sweet. He snarled out a reply and left the high-rise building his family-owned.

Her bakery was exactly four city blocks from his office, (_he knew - he had google mapped it_) and if the app was correct a six-minute walk. At least he'd waited until the after-lunch rush. He remembered the last time he'd caught her in her bakery alone and wondered if he might be this lucky.

When he pushed inside, she was bent over the display case, rearranging her goodies (_and no, not those goodies_), and her perfectly pert ass was wagging in his face. He couldn't help it. He stalked over to her and hauled her into his arms. His dick had hardened the moment it had caught wind of her sweet smell, and he growled into her mouth.

He heard a breathless, "Jaime," before he plunged his tongue into her mouth, pinning her to him. She wiggled again and pressed herself against him and let him deepen the kiss until that driving need was sated, and only a low hunger remained.

When he finally parted to breathe, he panted and rested his forehead against hers.

"Jesus, Sansa. What you do to me."

He had no idea where this need to consume her came from, but it was ruling him right now. And then before either one of them could think, he kissed her again.

"Jaime," she moaned, and he pulled back.

"I want you. Now."

She nodded and walked towards the door, flipping the sign closed and locking it. He crowded into her space, not giving her time to reconsider.

"Here?"

He'd take her wherever he could get her, including one of these tiny tables. He'd lay her out and feast on her sweetness once he could get her on her back, but somehow, he thought she might not like that much.

"I have an apartment upstairs."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, walked through the bakery, and hurried along to keep up with his long strides.

He barely even registered her living space. The moment he got her into her home, he pushed her up against the door and snaked a hand up and under her shirt. He felt the lacy bra and the small but firm breasts, and he groaned, kissing her again and again.

"Bedroom," she panted, and he moaned his agreement.

He scooped her up and walked down the hallway.

"At the back," was all she said, and when he got there, he placed her on her bed, seeing how she was flushed and needy, just like him.

He pulled at his tie, and practically ripped the buttons of his shirt, toeing off his shoes. Thank fuck he'd put two condoms in his wallet after that night at the pub because there was no way he was leaving this room without making love to her this afternoon.

"Last chance," he told her, and she shook her head.

"I want you as well."

"Thank fuck."

He pulled off her shirt and was shocked to find a bright red bra.

"Jesus Sansa, you're perfect."

Then he flicked open the clasp and had a handful of warm breast in his hand. He rolled her perk little nipples delighted when they hardened, and she moaned.

"That right kitten, I've got you."

Because that was what she was. A delightful, playful, feisty kitten that was his. He bent his head down, took a turgid peek into his mouth, and laved her as she arched into him and held his head to her chest. He let his other hand wander and flicked open the button to her jeans as she wiggled out of them. Then his fingers snuck under the lacy thong he'd bet money matched her bra and found her wet and warm.

"Jaime," she moaned his name, and his dick hardened.

"God, baby. I've been hard since Tuesday night."

She squirmed on his hand, and he pulled back slightly to watch her. Her pupils were full and dilated, and her chest was heaving. She was practically panting and grinding herself onto his fingers.

Just as predicted, the thong matched, but not for long. He snapped it and ripped it off and was greeted with the sweetest sight he'd ever seen. Her red hair was all-natural, and he thanked whatever gods had made her and hadn't spared on single detail on her perfection. She was long-limbed creamy white skin, with perfect pink nipples and neatly trimmed red curls.

"Holy fuck, kitten," he murmured and sunk to his knees to worship her.

He'd been thinking about it for days, and he gently spread her legs. He sniffed at her, and nothing had smelled so good before he dove in. He licked and sucked her and brought her to her first peak within moments.

But he was a greedy bastard, and he wanted more. He wanted everything she could give him. He worked a finger inside her and thrust and let his tongue play with her sensitive clit. When he glanced up at her, he was proud to see her eyes meet his.

"So delicious, kitten," he said, winking and feeling another gush of wetness from her.

He would bet his ridiculously expensive suit that no one had made Sansa lose control. He decided then and there he was the man for the job.

"Come on, baby; I need another one."

"Jaime," she panted, and he grinned.

"Come on, baby, come on my fingers. You can do it, Sansa. Then I'm going to sink into you, baby. I'm going to fill you up. Is that what you want, kitten?" Jaime had no idea where the dirty talk came from. He honestly had never felt the need to be so verbose with anyone before.

Most times, his sexual encounters were predictable and boring. Nothing about the way Sansa Stark was coming undone on his hand and tongue was boring. He didn't quite know what brought her over again, but soon she was grunting and pushing against his face. He loved every single second of it. While she was trying to recover, Jaime stripped and rolled a condom on.

"Ready?"

She nodded and opened her legs wider. He grinned and then begun to work his dick inside her. _Jesus, she felt good_, he thought. She clutched at his arms, and held on, until he was finally, blissfully seated fully inside her.

He paused for a moment and let her eyes wander up to meet his.

Then he leaned down and kissed her and begun to stroke in and out of her, grinding his dick along her tight sheath, making her feel every inch of him. She fucking clung to him, and he felt like a superhero that had just saved the world, the way she looked at him.

He could get used to that. He wondered momentarily how he might ever give that feeling up. And then he stopped thinking and gave into nothing but the sweet sensation of being inside Sansa. He knew he was skilled as a lover, and he used every trick in the book until he felt her start to flutter on him and then reached down to palm her clit.

He rumbled out a low command in her ear, telling her to come on his dick, and she screamed his name, and that was it. He was done, and within two pumps, he emptied himself into the condom, buried deep inside her. When he finally gathered himself, he rolled off of her and made his way to her tiny bathroom.

Stepping back on into her bedroom, he was happy to see she hadn't covered her glorious body. He hopped back onto the bed, a grin spreading over his face and pulled her to his side. It pleased him when she wrapped her long legs in his and let him stroke her back.

Eventually, he spoke, breaking the tranquil moment, but he needed to get some things straight for tomorrow before going back to the office. It was past 4 pm, but he still had contracts he needed to look over before he could call it a day.

"Frist, I need your cell number." She chuckled and asked for his phone, which he willingly handed over.

He shrugged. It had been over eight months since he'd even been on a date and longer since he'd slept with someone. He had no secrets on his phone. Sansa added her name and her number and then took a quick selfie. He chuckled when he saw the name; she had given herself.

Jaime's sweet summer hook up: HANDS OFF BITCHES.

"A bit long, don't you think?"

She snatched the phone back. When he looked again, he saw: JSSHPHOB. He laughed then, loud and deep. And then he kissed her.

"I've got a better name."

He took the phone and entered _kitten_ beside her picture, and she blushed, and it was adorable.

Then he asked what time he could pick her up, reminding her this event was at the most exclusive country club in the city.

"Arya's covering the second half of the day, so any time after 11 am."

He nodded.

"Now the most important part. I think we should announce we're an item. Dating. A fully-fledged couple. For effect, of course."

He added that last part, not wanting her to know how much he wished it were true. If her first name that she'd entered into the phone was any indication, she was still firmly in camp, summer fling. Jaime wasn't sure he'd spent more than five minutes there before he knew he wanted more. But it wouldn't do to scare her off.

"Ok," she agreed quietly. Then she met his eyes. "For effect, of course."

He grinned and kissed her deeply.

"As much as I would love to stay and spend another hour worshiping you, I need to get back to the office." She nodded and watched as he dressed. He came back to the bed and pressed another kiss to her lips, lingering and leaving her with an ache deep in her core.

_God, the man could kiss_, Sansa thought.

"See you tomorrow, Sansa."

She smiled and wished him luck with his work. He grimaced at that thought and reluctantly left her small apartment.

Hours later, after she'd cleaned up, both her apartment and the bakery and started some goodies for tomorrow, Sansa texted Arya. She had never had so much energy, and she was loose-limbed and feeling fabulous. She hadn't even known it was possible to have three orgasms in such a short time.

**Sansa**: Big-time player had the big-time moves and big-time dick to back it ALL up!

**Arya**: Fucking eh, Sansa! That's awesome.

**Sansa**: Still able to work tomorrow.

**Arya**: Abos-fucking-lutely. Marg is going to eat her dress when she sees you two walk-in. Wait… what are you guys going to say you are?

**Sansa**: …. …. ….

**Arya**: San, quit stalling.

**Sansa**: A couple. But just for effect.

**Arya**: *eye roll emoji* Sure. You two idiots keep telling yourselves that.

**Sansa**: What! It's true.

**Arya**: Sure, sister. I love you, but sometimes you are stupid. See you in the morning. Have to run.

Sansa frowned and wondered what that meant. Surely Jaime only wanted something casual. I mean, he was practically a billionaire. What on earth could he possibly want with her beyond a summer hook up?

She was still thinking about that statement hours later when she crawled into bed. She had just closed her eyes when her phone buzzed.

**Jaime**: Sleep tight, kitten. I plan on wearing you out tomorrow.

Sansa smiled and sent him back a kissy smiley face.

**Sansa**: Can't wait. Night Jaime.

She snuggled deeper into her covers. She couldn't believe her luck. Her summer fling was sweet and hot, and just what she needed. She knew she was fooling herself a bit.

She wasn't a woman that was built for casual relationships. But Jaime made it easy, and nothing about this felt cheap. For now, she wouldn't let her head sabotage her fun. She had a handsome man who worshiped her body and if today was any indication, couldn't get enough of her. For now, it was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya was operating the counter of the bakery when Jaime stepped inside the next morning. Even though he wasn't her type, she had to admit he was a fine specimen of a man, and she was happy that Sansa had climbed on board that ride. By her sister's giggles and smiles, he was a man that knew his way around a woman's body.

Arya idly wondered if it even occurred to him how effortlessly handsome and rich he looked. She would almost bet money he rolled out of bed and casually threw on clothes that most likely cost what Sansa paid in rent.

Today he was wearing a white shirt, open at the neck because why not, a soft leather jacket and linen slacks. He had on some leather loafers that looked sinfully expensive, and he carried a funny looking plant in his hand.

When Arya arched an eyebrow, he mumbled, "It's a succulent."

She grinned. _Holy shit balls, this guy was already crazy for Sansa._

Still, she wouldn't be doing her sisterly duty if she didn't give him the warning. She hopped off her stool and rounded the corner.

"I know you two are all ‘we’re casual, and let's stick it to the old bitches’, but Sansa, she's special, Jaime."

He swallowed hard and nodded. He knew that. Sansa had been all he'd thought about since he'd left her bed yesterday afternoon and had to stop himself from just coming back here to be with her after he left the office. It wasn't even about the sex, though that was mind-blowing.

It was about Sansa.

"I know."

"Good. And because I like you, I'm going to tell you this. Joffrey was an absolute first-class dick to her, and he scared her off taking chances. But I think you're good for her. She seems to be willing to have fun again. And," Arya said, winking at him, "she doesn't work on Sundays. So, no curfew for you two tonight, stud."

Jaime frowned at the first part of the sentence and then felt his dick twitch at the second. He thoroughly planned on having Sansa long before he brought her home, but maybe, if he were lucky, she'd let him spend the night.

They both turned when they heard Sansa on the stairs, and then a customer was there, and Arya moved away, and Jaime was left standing there picking his jaw up from the ground.

He knew he'd had those legs wrapped around him yesterday, but god, the dress she had poured her body into, hugged her figure like a second skin. Sansa Stark had just redefined the definition of an LBD, and Jaime was the lucky recipient. She'd added heels to her already impressive height, so when she came to greet him, they were eye level. He loved it.

"Here," he said and thrust the succulent plant at her.

He watched as her eyes melted a bit, and he knew then that he'd find the silliest and quirkiest gifts to give her from now on to see that look in her eyes. He was determined to beat every single man that she'd ever had in her life at everything.

Then he leaned down and kissed her. He'd meant for it to be hot and searing; a sure sign that after this afternoon, they'd be doing something much more enjoyable, but the moment his lips touched hers, he gentled it and drew her closer to him. Once again, she let out a tiny little moan, and Jaime's dick went rock hard. He almost groaned at how much he wanted her, even when he was trying to be a decent guy.

"Come on, kitten, let's go stop some pacemakers," Jaime said, softly but with a wide grin on his face.

Sansa hit him lightly.

"You're incorrigible."

All he did was grin wider and grab her by the hand. He wouldn't be letting her go for anyone or anything this afternoon.

Arya was watching the two of them and took out her phone, snapped a quick pic and sent it to Tyrion.

**AS**: These two morons are half in love. I told him she doesn't have to work tomorrow over to you, big man.

**TL**: Big man? Really? You're hardly an amazon.

**AS**: Don't get butt hurt. Did you see the puppy dog eyes on both of them????? Casual my ass.

**TL**: I tend to agree. I'll see what I can do.

Satisfied she'd done all she could to help push these two together, even more, she waved as Jaime led them out the front door to his car that was part at the curb.

Sansa raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"I'm rich and single. It's a penis car, I know."

Jaime's car was a Jaguar XKR-S GT and worth close to four hundred thousand dollars. He opened the door, and Sansa slid into the buttery leather seat. The front console looked like a freaking spaceship, and she laughed a bit, thinking about her broken down Civic.

She was glad to have this reminder that this was a summer fling; there was no way she fit in his world. Even her dress, which looked amazing on her, was a designer knock off. She didn't have the money or the connections to play the game with the rich and powerful of Kings Landing.

He must have seen a look on her face because he didn't start the car.

"It's just a car, Sansa. That's all."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. He reached for her hand and drew it to his lips.

"Hey, I'm serious. It's just a car. I know it's a bit ridiculous, but it doesn't change anything, right?"

She shook her head. It didn't. If anything, it reaffirmed that this was what it was; a summer fling, some hot sex and two people who needed a plus one to get through the wedding from hell.

"Nope," she said and popped the p, hoping he'd take the false cheer she'd infused into her voice.

He did not. He squeezed her hand, but an uncomfortable silence had grown in the car as he drove them to the club, and Sansa could feel the tears threatening.

She was an idiot to have thought she could have a summer fling, especially with a guy like Jaime Lannister. She was fooling herself if she said she hadn't already developed feelings for him.

The idea of him walking away at the end of summer when it was only April made her stomach hurt, and they'd only slept together once. This was all such a huge mistake. She'd get through today, and then tell him she'd make the cake but that she couldn't see him anymore. Fake relationship or not, it just wasn't who she was.

Jaime wanted to yell at himself. He knew his car was ostentatious; he usually didn't care about it. But he remembered Sansa saying something about not having enough money to fix her vehicle, and he wondered if flaunting his wealth like this would drive her off. It usually was the exact opposite. Women were attracted to him for his looks and his money and never looked beyond that.

He could practically see her withdraw into herself and didn't know how to get her back, how to salvage something because he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was getting ready to bolt. And that was the last thing he wanted.

He knew this was more than a casual hookup. It had been since that night in the bar when he'd done that caveman routine and staked his claim on her, followed up by some of the best sex of his life and then cuddling in her bed.

Jaime had never held a woman like that after sex. Ever. That's when he knew this was something.

And he'd be damned if she would throw it away before he had a chance to prove to her that he could be that guy. The type of guy that was a good guy. The kind of guy that could be in a relationship. The kind of guy that was worthy of someone like her.

He slid into his spot at the club and killed the car engine. Before he could even open his mouth, she was speaking.

"I think I made a mistake, Jaime. I can't do this."

Her face was pale, and she was practically shaking.

He looked at her, still holding her hand.

"Do what exactly?"

She waved a hand.

"Casual sex. A hookup. A pretend relationship. It's just not me. I know I said it was, I know I'm the one who asked for it. But… I can't."

He saw the sheen of tears in her eyes, and he felt his heart clutch, and he knew he had to take a chance at that moment or lose her forever.

"Then let's not make it pretend. Let's try. Let's be a couple. At least give us a chance, Sansa."

He saw her eyes widen in surprise before she worried her lip.

"But Jaime, we don't have anything in common. We barely know one another."

He unclipped her seat belt and hauled her onto his lap. He didn't give a shit if he was making a scene in the parking lot. She was too important.

"I know I can't stop thinking about you. I know it was hell to wait two days to track you down at your bakery. I know I've never felt like this after meeting someone."

He could see the doubt in her eyes, and he couldn't blame her. He had a reputation, and he wasn't exactly known as the long term, committed guy. He was known as the exact opposite of that. But with her, he wanted a chance. There was a 50/50 chance he'd blow it all to hell, and she'd hate him at the end of this, but that also meant there was a chance that this could be something more.

"Are you sure?"

He reached up and cupped her cheeks. "I've never felt like this before Sansa. I know that. I know I want a chance."

She smiled slowly. "I'd like that."

He grinned and kissed her, and she wiggled around, and he swore he could sink into her right here and forget about everyone inside.

When they finally broke the kiss, she kept her face close to him.

"So, what are we then?"

He tucked a strand of her glorious red hair behind her ear. "We are a couple. An honest to goodness, exclusively dating couple."

She grinned. "Ok, I like that."

He thought about it. He did, as well.

"Oh, me too, kitten. You should know, I'm very protective of what I view as mine. And you, sweet girl, are mine." He ran a hand up her thighs and encounter… flesh.

"Fuck me, Sansa, you aren't wearing any panties?"

She shook her head and giggled, biting her lip. He groaned as his dick went rock hard.

"Jesus woman, how am I going to get through this lunch knowing this now?"

His voice had taken on a sexy little growl that sent a bolt of heat straight to Sansa's core. She loved that he wanted her so much.

She laughed and reached for the door. "Come on, lover; we're late."

He could see that the weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she seemed happier and confident again. Jaime prayed he had enough brains not to fuck up this chance he had with her. Because she was fast becoming the most important thing in his entire world, his track record was shit at actual relationships.

She laughed when he had to readjust himself once they were out of the car, and she glanced to see if she looked too ravished and figured she looked perfect.

Jaime was unwilling to let her go and held her hand as they walked into the club. He knew he was grinning like a fool, but he couldn't help it.

He had a girlfriend.

A relationship.

A woman that might be the sweetest and sexiest person he had ever met.

And she wanted him and wanted to be naughty with him if the panty trick was any indication. He couldn't wait to introduce her to all the different ways he could have her.

When they finally entered the building, the manager greeted them and told them where their party was located. Before they pushed through the doors to join them, Jaime tugged Sansa into his arms, carding his hands through her hair and kissing her passionately. She moaned against him and rubbed herself against him. When he finished, she looked glassy-eyed and fuckable, and he grinned.

"Now, there will be no doubt who you belong to," he purred, and she huffed out a tiny breath.

Every time he said things like that, her heart flipped. It was her greatest desire, to belong to a man that wanted her, loved her and cherished her.

"Jaime."

"That. That is how I want you to say my name. Like I'm some hero. Your hero. Because I plan on being in your life for a long fucking time Sansa."

His gaze was intense, and she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Ok, kitten, let's go piss them all off."

He grinned that cocky grin and walked them into the banquet hall that was teaming with the who's who of Westeros.

Sansa had a single moment of self-doubt when Jaime leaned in and murmured into her ear.

"Don't. You're worth more than any of them. And you're mine. Never forget that, baby girl. You're mine."

Then he nipped at her ear, and she melted into his side, and he grinned. He'd climb mountains for this woman.

Neither one of them was truly aware of the spectacle they had created. The lunch had ground to a halt as he nuzzled her, and Sansa practically wrapped herself around him.

Tyrion arched his eyebrow and snapped a quick pic and sent it to his co-conspirator.

**TL**: Something changed in the car. It looks like they're all in. Or else the best actors up for an award.

**AS**: … … … Sansa's not that good of an actress! Yes. Maybe now that they're out of their heads, they can make something work. What does Marg the Bitch look like?

Tyrion let his eyes fall on the head table and let out a laugh. Margaery Tyrell was seething in anger, her lips a thin, compressed line. Joffrey was purple with rage and Cersei; well, their dear sweet sister looked like she would kill Jaime where he stood if she could.

The entire room was buzzing. Jaime Lannister had long been the most eligible bachelor in Westeros, and now, in a very public way, at an event meant to showcase Joffrey, he'd stolen the show.

Robert was the first to react. He laughed and clapped Jaime on the back and congratulated him on choosing a woman from good stock. Then to everyone's horror, he recanted how much he'd loved a Stark woman as well.

"These Stark ladies, I'm telling you, brother, there's something about them. You'll never be the same once you've had one, mark my words."

Tyrion had no love for his sister, but even he could feel bad for her. Her husband had never loved her; it had all been given to Lyanna Stark, meaning that her entire marriage had been one of convivence and misery. It explained why she was so hard, cruel and bitter.

"Thanks, Uncle Robert," Sansa said and gave him a quick hug.

Jaime's eyes narrowed on his brother-in-law. Everyone knew he would fuck anything in a skirt, and Jaime would not allow the man to grope her. But Robert behaved, and soon there was a group of people wishing them the best.

Neither Jaime nor Sansa had counted on such a reception. They'd wanted to make an entrance, but they had ended up hijacking the entire event.

Lunch was a ruin, and the gossips and society magazines would only be talking about Jaime Lannister dating Sansa Stark.

At one point, Jaime was commandeered by Cersei with a furious look on her face, and he reluctantly left Sansa in the care of Tyrion. His baby brother was delighted with how the whole afternoon had gone, but he could see that Sansa had a worried look on her face.

"Trust me, dear, they'll get over themselves." He waved a hand, a bit drunkenly and seemed unconcerned. Still, Sansa fretted.

"He's right, you know," a kind voice said, and Sansa turned to find a pretty dark-haired girl smiling at her. She seemed to be Arya's age, and she had to be one of the only friendly faces Sansa had seen all afternoon.

"Shireen Baratheon," she said by way of introduction, and Sansa gratefully shook her hand.

"I guess you know who I am."

The young woman laughed. "I think everyone knows who you are. I'm Joffrey's cousin, by the way. My Dad and Robert are brothers."

As if speaking of her father could conjure him up, a stern-looking man was suddenly by Shireen's side. He glanced at Sansa and then did a bit of a double-take before he held out his hand.

"Quite an entrance, Ms. Stark."

She heard the disapproval in his voice, and she straightened her spine and felt a large, warm hand press against her back.

"Don't blame Sansa, Stannis. It was all me," Jaime said, his voice holding a note of warning.

He would not have these people eat her alive or judge her simply because they had stolen the spotlight. Jaime let his hand rub a warm circle on her back, and he could feel the tension bleed out of her.

His sister was incensed at his actions, and he knew she'd try to retaliate, but for now, he was back beside Sansa, and that was all that mattered.

Stannis stiffened and nodded. "I didn't mean to indicate otherwise," he said stiffly.

Shireen gave a nervous laugh. "Ok, guys, there's enough tension already in the room. I thought it was great. I don't think I could have sat through much more of how great Margaery Tyrell is."

Sansa smiled at the young woman, thinking she just might have met a kindred spirit. Stannis and Jaime reluctantly got into a discussion concerning work, leaving Shireen and Sansa free to chat.

"I'm sorry my cousin was such an ass to you."

Sansa waved a hand.

"It was years ago, and well, in a way, it was a good thing. I mean, god, if it had gone any further…" Sansa shuddered at that thought. She'd barely made it to the heavy petting stage with Joffrey, which thank gods because if it had gone any further, then this whole situation with Jaime would be extra weird.

Shireen gave her an uncertain look.

"Well, you might want to talk to him about that. He's telling anyone who will listen that his Uncle is slumming it with his cast-offs."

Sansa paled and thought she might be sick. Jaime caught the last end of the conversation, and his green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He's what?" Jaime knew that almost nothing had happened between Joffrey and Sansa. It had been one of the first things she'd told him.

Shireen repeated what she had heard, and Jaime's eyes narrowed even further. His gaze stalked around the room until they landed on his wretched nephew that was holding court, his fiancé at his side and a gang of equally distaste young men at his side.

Jaime knew these were his friends that egged him on to do the stupid shit he was continually getting in trouble for. Men like Blount and Trant.

When Tywin had been alive, he'd cut Joffrey off, trying to instill in him some sense of dignity and how to act, but it hadn't worked.

Now with Tywin dead and Robert uninterested, Joffrey was utterly unrestrained. Jaime left Sansa with Shireen, Tyrion and Stannis and stalked over to his nephew.

"Shit. This isn't going to be good," Tyrion muttered, hoping Jaime didn't rearrange Joff's face too severely.

Sansa worried her lip, and even Stannis looked concerned. Jaime might seem like a typical billionaire playboy, but he was smart and intelligent, and he'd amassed an incredible amount of information on his family over the years. Just in case.

Jaime plowed through the small circle and grabbed Joffrey and hauled him up against the nearest wall. Joff clutched at his throat, but Jaime was having none of it. He watched as he gasped for air, and then leaned down to whisper into Joff's ear.

"I know all your dirty little secrets, you pathetic bastard, and I will not hesitate to reveal them all. You will never breathe another word about Sansa Stark. Ever. To anyone. I will fucking destroy you." Jaime made sure that Joffrey could see the truth in his eyes. He saw the fury and the hate there, but also the realization that Jaime was deadly serious.

"She's a fucking ice bitch. Why even waste your time?"

Jaime's fist snuck up, fast and low and drilled into Joff's stomach, just as his knee came up and sunk into his groin. He howled in pain and would have collapsed to the ground had Jaime not been holding him up.

"That's your last warning. Next time, I play dirty." Jaime dripped him and stepped back. Cersei had run over, and her face was one of shocked outrage. He leaned closer to her.

"That goes for you as well, sweet sister. Sansa Stark is mine. If you do anything, and I mean anything to hurt her in any way, I will make sure you suffer."

Cersei's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. She knew her twin. He was slow to anger and rarely got involved. He was considered lazy by many and a man who had wasted his potential. But Cersei knew that when Jaime sunk his teeth into something or someone, there was no dissuading him. And he had hitched his wagon to Sansa Stark.

Cersei couldn't believe she hadn't seen this coming and cursed herself for setting him on this path. She would have to find a lever to try to pry them apart because that woman could ruin her entire family. She could already see she had Tyrion in her corner and knew that her traitorous uncle would love her as well. It seemed at the Lannister men were enamoured with the pretty Sansa Stark.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"Whatever evil thought is in your head, forget it."

Then he turned and spun from his family. He found Sansa where he'd left her, her face one of shocked surprise. His blood was up, and he was still angry when he hauled her against him.

He carded his hands through her hair and kissed her as if they were alone, the only two people in the entire world and had nothing but time. He kissed her, wanting to take away the hurt form Joffrey and his cruel words, and he kissed her so that he could forget that he'd never done anything in his life that made him remotely suitable for her.

But he wouldn't give her up, not unless she begged and pushed him away. She was in his blood and his mind and most likely in his heart, although he couldn't examine all of it right now.

When he finally broke this kiss, he whispered against her lips.

"Please, baby, I need to leave."

He could feel himself still vibrating with rage as his sister and her son.

She nodded and took his hand.

She'd never had anyone stand up for her the way that Jaime had today. Her thoughts were a jumble, and she couldn't even say what she was feeling, but she just wanted him. Always him.

"Take me home, Jaime."

He squeezed her and walked them out the door, leaving a wake of chaos and destruction behind. He'd only be half-joking when he'd told her they were going to make an entrance, but after today, there was a single person in Kings Landing that wasn't talking about the hot new romance between Jaime Lannister and Sansa Stark.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Jaime gunned the car and sped out of the parking lot of the club, still vibrating in rage at his family. He knew this wasn't the end of it. He'd seen that look in his sister's eyes before, and she had set her sights on Sansa.

It was all his fault, thinking there might not be consequences to acting the way he had. It had been a game, a lark, and now a woman he realized he cared about might suffer because his family was full of fucking psychopaths. Even if he broke it off with her, it wouldn't stop Cersei from going after her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He sighed and grasped her hand. And then he explained that his sister was a giant bitch and would most likely do whatever she could to ruin her. Sansa's mouth frowned.

"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Sansa was quiet. She was thinking. It wasn't a great situation, but Jaime wasn't alone. She'd decided to play this game as well. She'd wanted to get back at Marg and Joff. And it wasn't like he'd had to talk her very hard into having sex with him. Then her frown deepened. They had decided to try to be in a relationship. And that meant facing things together.

"Jaime," she said to get his attention.

She could see he was in deep thought, and the guilt at her face broke her heart.

"Hmmm?"

"Jaime, has she done this before?"

"Done what?"

"Sabotaged your relationship. Or threatened to?"

Jaime grimaced, and his frown deepened. He hadn't even had a chance to find out what he'd felt for the girl he'd like in university before Cersei had found some dirt on her and threatened to ruin her reputation. She was a nice girl from the Riverlands. Sweet and unassuming. She'd been totally into him, but he knew if he'd carried on with her, Cersei would make her life a misery.

And now he'd put Sansa in her crosshairs. He was a fucking idiot.

"Jaime, pull over now." He startled at the command in her voice and obeyed.

He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Tell me, Jaime. Has she done this before."

He nodded and then let the story about Cora spill from his lips.

"I didn't even know what I felt for her, Sansa. I just knew I couldn't let her life be destroyed because she liked me. I guess I thought…. Fuck, I don't know. I wanted you. I liked you. I just followed what I was feeling, and now Cersei had you in her sights… and Jesus Sansa. It's killing me to think about what she might do to you."

She could see the emotion on his face. She hated his sister more than she hated anyone at that moment. She'd controlled him her entire life to keep him single and unhappy and willing to jump through her hoops. This ended now.

She unhooked her buckled and crawled on his lap. He grunted as she fit herself on his lap and took his hands between her face.

"In or out, Jaime."

He frowned. She leaned down and kissed him hard, biting his lip.

"In or out. We are either a couple or not. And if we're a couple, we face her together. We say fuck her and take back what we want. We fight. For what we want. So, I'm asking you, Jaime Lannister. Was what you said earlier, just a lie? Or do you want to find out if this is something?"

Sansa had no idea where her boldness came from; she was just unwilling to give him up simply because some crazy bitch might do something to her or them. She was done being a scared girl that let people like Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon run her life.

"In. All the way in, Sansa." Jaime tugged her down to his mouth and kissed her, letting his hands wander up her thigh and part her lips, finding her wet and wanting. "You're mine, Sansa. And I won't give you up. Are you ready for that?"

She squirmed, seeking more friction.

"Tell me, baby girl, tell me that you want me. All of me. The shitty parts. The crazy family. The obscene cars and money. It's all a part of me, Sansa, but I swear I'll go to war for you, for us."

"Jaime, yes," she moaned, and he grinned and pressed his thumb against her clit, letting his fingers pump into her as she came all over his hand, filling his car with her scent. He fucking loved it. He took his hands from inside her and licked her fingers and watched as her eyes went wide.

"Jesus, that's hot," she said, and he laughed.

"The best thing I've tasted all day." Then he kissed her and pinned her eyes to him. "We're doing this? Us against the world no matter what comes at us."

"Us against the world, Jaime. We'll deal." She shrugged, and he knew she had no way of knowing what they might be capable of, but if he was by her side, she knew they'd survive it. She'd caught Marg's look of hatred and knew that Joff would only be silent for so long.

"Ok, kitten, give me two minutes. Don't move," he said, keeping her on his lap as he dialled two numbers.

The first was to his Uncle Kevan. He ordered him to find out everything he could on the building that Sansa owned. If he knew them, they'd strike at her business first. The second was to Tyrion.

"When is the shareholder vote?"

"Three days. Tuesday morning."

"Good. We have the numbers to back you, and then I need you to make sure Cersei and Joff can't do anything to harm Sansa."

Tyrion coughed and agreed. "Jaime…" his voice trailed off. "Please tell me this is more than just a fling. I'll go to war beside you, brother, but not just for a fuck."

Jaime held Sansa's gaze. "It's more than a fling. Fuck, Tyrion, its…." Jaime couldn't adequately express himself, and thankfully, Tyrion didn't need him too.

"It's all good, brother. I understand. It'll be done."

"Thanks." Jaime's voice was choked with emotion.

"Talk soon and take care of your girl, Jaime. She's a good one."

Tyrion had hung up by the time Jaime said that she was the best. Sansa felt a warmth spread through her at how far Jaime was willing to go to keep her safe and hold on to their burgeoning relationship.

"Where to now?" he asked her, cupping her face.

"My home, Jaime. Let me take care of us."

He nodded. He'd packed an overnight bag, hoping Sansa would let him stay. For the first time, he was embarrassed to take her back to his place. It was cold and superficial, and he only ate and slept there. From what little he saw of Sansa's apartment, it was filled with things she loved, and he wanted to learn everything he could about her.

"Alright, baby, let's go home." She smiled and kissed him, and then slid into her seat and buckled her seat belt, ready to put the ugliness of the day behind them.

A short time later, both of them comfortable in the silence, she startled him by asking what his favourite flavour was.

He grinned. "You."

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, baking. What are your favourite things?"

"Kitten, are you going to bake something for me?" He seemed genuinely shocked by such a thought.

She rolled her eyes. "It's kind of my thing, Jaime."

"Huh." He was silent. "I like mocha. I love coffee."

She grinned. Mocha. She could work with that. She had a wicked good chocolate mocha cupcake that she made that would make him moan.

"Apple as well," he said, on a roll now. He was overcome by the idea of her making food for him. He had a list a mile long of places he ordered from, although he could make the basics himself if required.

"How do you feel about lemon?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

He grinned. "Lemon as long as it's not too tart." She laughed.

This. It was this. This silly, sweet conversation with her. This is why he was falling for her. This is why he'd go to war for her. Because she was just as good and sweet as the food she baked, and she was everything he wasn't: lightness and sunshine.

He would kill anyone who tried to harm her. It might have taken him longer than most men to find the one he was meant to be with, but he knew now why his father had been a different man after his beloved wife died.

When a Lannister man found the one, that was it. He couldn't tell her this, of course, not yet. But he thought about her words.

Them against everyone else, and he would do whatever it took to make sure that she felt the same about him.

Because for the first time in his life, Jaime Lannister had someone worth fighting for. And that made all the difference in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime smirked when Sansa arched an eyebrow at the overnight bag that he took from the back of the car. He shrugged.

"I was hopeful." His eyes twinkled and he looked so devastatingly handsome that Sansa sucked in a breath.

She laughed and clasped his hand in hers. "Think you're getting lucky tonight, Mr. Lannister?"

"Oh, baby, I'm not the only one." He winked at her and Sansa felt the wetness run out of her core. This man could make a nun come just by smiling at her, she was sure. Right before she opened the apartment door, her phoned buzzed. She checked the time and saw it was 4 pm.

**Arya**: Cock and Bull. Tonight. 9 pm. Bring your stud muffin.

Sansa worried her lip, and Jaime asked what the problem was. She showed him Arya's text.

"Let's go." His new girlfriend didn't know it, but for the most part, Jaime was an easy-going man. He liked it when he and those he cared about were happy. He knew the sisters were close, and it would be fun. If Sansa would let him, he’d make it his life’s mission to make her happy.

"Are you sure?" He grinned and kissed her.

"I'm sure. I can wear you out plenty before then."

She laughed and then shrieked as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Jaime!"

"Oh kitten, I'm just getting started with you." He set her on the bed and watched as her legs automatically opened and he grinned. He prowled up the bed and leaned down to kiss her, sinking his fingers inside her. This no panty thing was right up his alley.

"Always such a good girl, so wet for me." He brought his fingers to her lips. He wanted to see just how far he could push her. To his delight, she opened her mouth and sucked her juices off them, and he growled. He'd gone from playful to needing to be inside her instantly.

"Baby girl, you drive me wild." Then Jaime stripped the dress off her and flicked away her bra, so she was gloriously naked in front of him. He just drank her in. He could hardly believe that it had only been yesterday when he'd been inside her, and the anticipation was killing him. He palmed a breast and rolled a nipple and watched as her eyes darkened with desire. He leaned down her pressed kisses along her neck, her ear, down her collar bone, hearing her draw in a shaky breath. Jaime laved his tongue over her delicate shoulders, finding the tiny freckles that one could hardly see unless they were this close to her. He bent and took a turgid peak into his mouth and tugged and heard her moan his name. He would have grinned, cocky and sure, but this was too important. He was too focused on her and her pleasure, to let his attitude fuck this up.

When he pressed kisses to her stomach, he felt her squirm and knew exactly where she wanted his mouth. He was only too happy to comply. She was delicious and the mere taste he'd had of her yesterday was hardly satisfying. When he lowered his tongue to her core, she arched, and he laid a hand on her stomach.

"I've got you kitten. Just lay back and feel me baby," he purred, and she sobbed his name, threading her hands through his hair and pinning him to her. He loved it. He worked his fingers and tongue in tandem until she screamed his name and came apart underneath him. He rested his head on her stomach and smiled gently at her. She met his eyes, and they narrowed.

"Too many clothes, Jaime." He grinned and stripped and had to admit, that even at 44 it felt good to have a woman look like she wanted to lick you up.

"On your back, stud." His smile grew wider. He loved being in charge in the bedroom, but damn if Sansa ordering him around didn't make him hard.

He laid back and saw her greedily drink him in. He rested a hand behind his head, wondering where his little kitten would choose to play with first. It seemed she was in a mood to take no prisoners as her hand reached out and grasped his weeping dick. She wrapped both hands around him before she sunk and enveloped him in her warm, wet mouth. His cocky grin faded as she sucked him deep, and he swore he felt himself bump the back of her throat.

"Jesus Christ," he swore and let himself be swept away by her sucking him off. It took mere minutes before he felt the telltale tingle at the back of his spine, and he tried to pull her off.

"Kitten, I'm going to come so if you don't stop…"

He swore she doubled down, and her other hand wrapped around his base.

"Fuck, Sansa I'm serious. In about ten seconds I'm going to fill your mouth baby."

She kept going, and Jaime was helpless to stop the thundering release as he spent insider her mouth, and she drank him down. His chest was heaving when he finally stopped coming, and he had no words. She'd blown him away. Literally and figuratively.

"Come here," he ordered, and she crawled up his body. He grabbed her neck and pressed his lips to her, desperate to taste himself in her mouth. When she opened up, he groaned and couldn't imagine a perfect woman in the entire world. They hadn't even had sex, and he was more sated than he could remember. He pressed his forehead to hers. "God, Sansa. This, whatever this is… it's so goddam big."

"I know Jaime. I'm there too."

He heaved out a relieved sigh before they left the bed to find some food. There was no way he was taking her to the pub on an empty stomach. He threw on some black lounge pants and t-shirt and Sansa hummed her approval.

"Does it ever get old?" she asked, and he looked confused as they made their way to her kitchen. This was where she spent a majority of her time, money and energy. Stainless steel appliances, gleaming white countertops and a massive island with enough cabinet space for a family of four dominated the room. Jaime hopped onto a stool.

"Being that ridiculously good looking," she said, waving a hand in his general direction. She'd slipped on tiny yoga shorts and a tank top, and Jaime's dick, thank god, was already starting to rally.

He gave her a look. "You tell me. You're gorgeous Sansa." It was the way he said it that melted her heart as if it were a fact and not a line. She blushed and looked away. He was having none of it. He hopped off his stool and cupped her face. "I'm serious, kitten. You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"Jaime." He kissed her softly.

"Trust me, love. You are." She nodded and then sighed and hugged him until she heard both their stomachs protest.

"Alright, let's make dinner."

To say that cooking with Jaime was an adventure was an understatement. He opened a bottle of wine, stole vegetables she chopped, pinched her ass whenever she walked too close to him and made her laugh. He entertained her with tales about his family and asked questions about hers. Sansa couldn't recall a better second date. It was amazing how comfortable they were with one another, and yet, that low hum of desire was always there, and it made everything that much more delicious.

He claimed it was the best stir-fry he'd ever had, and she rolled her eyes at him but was secretly delighted. No one had ever made her feel like he did.

When it came time to dress for the pub, she had to lock herself in the bathroom, laughing, so he didn't throw her down on the bed and make love with her. She promised that after they came home, he could do whatever he wanted with her, and then regretted those words as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Anything?"

"Within reason."

"Oh kitten, I'm all sorts of unreasonable with you."

It was a silly, corny line and she melted anyways. When they were ready to leave, she was once again struck by just how freaking gorgeous he was. He had on dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, blunt brown boots and his leather jacket and he made her drool.

"Eyes up here, kitten. I'm not a piece of meat, you know," he teased her, and she hummed her approval and ran her hands over his chest. She placed a hard kiss on his lips.

"You're mine, Jaime."

She saw his eyes soften, and he kissed her back. "All yours kitten. All yours."

He held her hand as they walked in the chilly spring night to the pub. Neither wanted to worry about driving home, and Sansa pointed out all her favourite shops and restaurants along the way. Jaime realized he loved her neighbourhood and wondered how much time was too to spend in her little apartment before she got sick of him.

When they walked into the pub, they did so hand in hand, and Arya spotted them immediately. To their surprise, Tyrion was there along with Pod, Dickon and his girlfriend Jeyne, and Dickon's brother Sam and his girlfriend, Gilly. Sansa worried her lip, knowing that Jaime hadn't counted on all these people, but he waved it off.

"They're your friends," although he made sure to wrap his arm around her middle, just in case Pod had any doubts about how damn serious he was about her. Judging by the crestfallen look on the young lawyer's face, he had indeed been hoping that things had fallen through with them.

_Too bad_, Jaime thought. _She's mine, and I'm never giving her up. Whoa, where on earth had that thought come from_? He knew he liked her. A lot. He knew he was more than happy to be in a relationship with her. But forever? Then Jaime thought about it and realized it didn't scare him; not like he thought it would when the time came to get married. _MARRIED? Fuck, what on was his brain doing to him?_He stopped and thought about all of it for a moment and then looked at her.

She'd moved out of his arms and was warmly greeting her friends, including his brother. She was smiling and happy, and then he could see it clear as day. Her, greeting him when he came home, in their home, surrounded by their children. Her in his bed, each day and night. Her spending each holiday with him and his brother. Her as his family. _Fuck_, he thought. _He was fucking done. She was it, and he knew it_. Tyrion gave him a knowing look and tipped his glass at him, and Jaime sighed and then grinned, running a hand through his hair. Who knew he could fall in love at first sight?

When he took his place beside her in the booth, she automatically snuggled in closer to him, and he felt his body relax. He let his arm rest around her shoulders, or drift down her back to stroke her. She arched into his touches and smiled and touched him, kissing him sometimes, or clutching his hand at a funny story. Jaime just drifted, content to be beside her, happily buzzed on her and the whiskey he was drinking. The only black cloud in his life, as far as he could see, was his sister and her child but he had his family on their side. No, for the first time in his adult life, Jaime was well and truly happy. And it was all because of Sansa Stark.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime was sitting at his desk Monday morning trying to concentrate on the contracts in front of him. He ran the security end of Lannister Enterprises and while that may not seem like as important as a job as Chief Operating Officer (Cersei) or Chief Financial Officer (Tyrion) it suited him, and he enjoyed it. He had more pressure on him in some ways than either one of his siblings because he was responsible for all their security.

The work tended to be varied, and he often got to get the hell out of the office more than he had to be here. It didn't stop his father from insisting that he have one of the coveted corner offices, although no one, not even Cersei, had dared move into their father's space. Not yet. He had just set one contract aside when his Uncle Kevan pushed into his office. Jaime smiled and rose to clasp his hand.

Kevan Lannister was everything that Tywin Lannister was not; warm, friendly and caring. He was particularly close to Tyrion, but he and Jaime had a strong bond as well.

"Found out about that building," he said by way of introduction. He scrubbed a hand down his face. "We own it."

"Fuck." Jaime knew the moment Cersei found out; she'd evict Sansa on some trumped-up charge or raise her rent so astronomically high it would be impossible for her to continue to work.

"You have enough liquid capital to buy it, Jaime." Kevan knew all the Lannister finances; it was his job as Vice President so no one could catch them off guard.

Jaime grunted at that thought. He wondered what Sansa would think about that? He pressed a button on his phone, and within moments, Tyrion wandered into his office. He explained the situation and then looked to his Uncle and his brother.

"What the fuck do I do? If I leave it, Cersei is sure to destroy her business. But if I buy her building, I know she'll flip."

"Have you tried the ever-popular option of talking with her?" Tyrion said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Both men watched as a light came into Jaime's eyes.

"Yeah, I mean. No, I hadn't. But I could. I could explain things."

Tyrion shook his head. He loved his big brother, but he honestly had no idea how to be in a relationship.

He rose and grabbed his jacket and grinned at Kevan. "Get ready to buy me a building, Uncle. I'll let you know what she says."

Once Jaime was gone, Kevan turned to Tyrion. "Is she worth it?"

Tyrion barked out a laugh. "Oh, Uncle, you have no idea. She's perfect for him, and he's head over heels in love with her."

Kevan nodded, pleased that Jaime had finally found someone to be excited about. And this Sansa Stark sounded lovely. Kevan couldn't wait to meet her.

Jaime grinned as he pushed into the bakery. He hadn't realized how early it was, just shy of 9 am, and the place was buzzing. Sansa looked to be by herself behind the counter, and she shot him a harried grin and then turned back to try and help a customer. Jaime watched for about two minutes before he snuck around the counter to help the next person in line. Sansa was busy making lattes and cappuccinos, trying to do everything. She was a person down.

He looked down and saw she had an iPad and a Square pay system, and he just had to tap in what people ordered and then either take their cash or give them the point of sale machine. Easy.

He grinned at the next customer, a woman in her late twenties, and she practically swooned and then stuttered as she placed her order.

Jaime glanced at the display case and found the vanilla cupcake she wanted and then wrote on a slip of paper her coffee order and punched it all in. When the woman tapped her card for payment, he felt a particular sense of satisfaction. This continued for the next half an hour until the rush died down, and there was no one waiting to order. Jaime turned and grinned at his girlfriend who was shaking her head.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

He laughed and dragged her into his arms and kissed her.

"That was fun."

"That was hell. My morning girl called in sick." Sansa rolled her eyes. Kyra was notoriously ill-tempered and unreliable. Sansa didn't know what she wouldn't have done if Jaime hadn't stepped in.

"Your payment is a mocha cupcake," she said and gave it to him on a plate. He grinned and took a bite and then moaned. They'd never gotten around to any baking on Sunday, content to spend the entire day in Sansa's bed. He'd lost count the number of times he'd made her come until she told him her lady said no more.

"Holy shit, this is amazing," he said between bites. It was. Jaime had spent a lifetime eating food that had been prepared by the best chefs and bakers in all of Westeros, and this was one of the best things he'd ever tasted. Besides her. She grinned and rolled her shoulders.

"I'm good. I told you that."

He nodded and then got a serious look on his face. "We need to talk."

Sansa felt her stomach dropped, and she wiped her hands nervously on her pants. Nothing good ever came from those words. She wondered what could have possibly gone wrong between the fantastic day they had yesterday to today.

"Hey, no no, not that kind of talk. No baby," he said, seeing her face turn worried. He cursed himself for being a fool. He pulled her close. "Gods, kitten, no. I want this. I want you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she shuddered slightly in his arms. He was an idiot. He pulled back a bit and cupped her face.

"Lannister Corp owns your building, and I'm afraid that Cersei is either going to evict you or raise your rent so high that you won't be able to continue to work here." He said it in a rush and watched a myriad of emotions cross her beautiful face.

"She's such a hag," Sansa muttered, worrying her lip. She had a prime spot and business was great, and it was her home above the bakery. She couldn't move. It would be a sure-fire disaster, both professionally and personally.

Jaime ran a hand through his hair. "Here's the thing. I can buy your building."

Sansa's eyes popped open. _What did he say? He could buy her building?_She wasn't the only tenant or business. Her eyes narrowed.

"But, before I did anything, I was told I needed to talk with you. I'll admit, Sansa, my first instinct was to buy it and think I'd solved the problem. I told you I'm not good at relationships."

He stood back and watched her process, everything he had told her. He could see her mind working, and gods, she was beautiful. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok, let me get this straight. If I say no to my boyfriend buying a building in which I work and live, his crazy sister will, and tank my business."

He nodded and looked miserable. Sansa sighed again. "How would this change things between us?"

He frowned and looked confused. "Uhmmm it wouldn't?"

"Jaime," she said, slightly exasperated. "You'd own the building. My building. I pay rent here."

"And you would continue to do so. I mean, I wouldn't care, but you sure as hell would. You're prickly about that," he said the last bit grinning.

She growled. "Of course, I'm prickly about that. I'm not looking for a handout."

His eyes narrowed. "And I'm not giving you one. I'm offering to keep things status quo. I buy the building; rent stays the same. Simple business deal, Sansa. I don't know what else to do."

She paced the small bakery, thankful no other customers had come in. "You're sure she's going to try something?"

He nodded. "Almost positive."

"Fuck," she muttered, and Jaime's eyebrows rose. Sansa almost never swore. He cursed his vile sister again.

"And this is the only way?"

He shrugged. "It's the only way I can think of."

She was silent for another minute. "Ok. Fine. Buy the building. But…." She held up a hand and pinned him with a look. "If this makes things weird, I'll find another location."

He nodded.

"Can I kiss you now?"

She grinned and launched herself in his arms, which he willingly wrapped around her. He was nuzzling at her neck, sucking gently and making her moan.

"Missed you," he was telling her, and Sansa's heart exploded. He'd left her apartment early this morning when she'd gotten up to start work, and it still felt like it'd been days, not hours since they'd seen each other.

"Miss you too. Thanks for helping," she told him and kissed him on the lips. He grunted.

When he finally put her down, she scrambled to put together a box of treats for Tyrion and Kevan. She scribbled out a note, thanking them both for not allowing her and Jaime to mess things up.

She kissed him and patted his ass, winking. "Maybe they'll like my baking they'll hire me to provide all the goodies for their super important board meetings."

Jaime knew she was joking, but he didn't think it was a half-bad idea.

He kissed her one last time and then asked if she was up for seeing him tonight. She nodded and told him to come by later when he was done work. They'd yet to make it to his place, and he said he'd be by once he picked up some more clothes. There was no way he wasn't spending the night with her if he had the chance.

"Oh, and don't forget. Tuesday is music trivia at the pub," Sansa said, and he waved a hand. Tyrion had already reminded him.

When he got back to the office, he found Kevan, Tyrion and Cersei together in a meeting and casually strolled in. His sister shot him daggers, and he nodded to his Uncle, who pulled out his phone and went to work to ensure Jaime owned Sansa's building before Cersei could do anything to her.

"What's this?" Tyrion said, intrigued and flipped open the box. He grinned at Sansa's note and then selected an apple pastry and moaned at how good it was.

"Good god, she's talented," Tyrion said, and Kevan reached for a cupcake. Both men agreed that they'd never had anything quite so good. Cersei scoffed and wouldn't touch a thing, claiming it was all there to make her fat. Considering she existed on Xanax and vodka, Jaime didn't think that was possible.

"We should have her provide the baked goods for our shareholder meeting tomorrow," Jaime said quickly.

Kevan and Tyrion both agreed, and Jaime sent Sansa a text. She replied with a happy face and a thumbs up. Cersei disgusted with the lot of them stormed out of the room. Once she was gone, both men pounced, asking Jaime what had happened.

He had them both to thank for helping him not make a colossal mistake with her. He was sure there were bound to be more; he was like a teenager with his first girlfriend, but it felt good that he hadn't fucked this up.

Sansa closed the bakery and then panicked. Only slightly, but still. Panicked. Why had she agreed to bake for Jaime's board meeting tomorrow? She knew thirty people were planning on being there, but she had no idea of what she should make. She heard the bell dingle above the shop and turned and spied Shireen Baratheon pushing inside. Thanking the gods it wasn't a stranger. Sansa smiled and waved her in.

"Hi," she said. "I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd check you out." Shireen smiled warmly, and Sansa returned it. Since Marg burned her, it wasn't just men she'd stayed away from. Right now, her friend Jeyne who was in the north and Arya were her only two girlfriends. Maybe Shireen could become number three.

"Come on it. What can I get you?"

Shireen grinned a bit ruefully. "Well, this is awkward, but I was wondering if you're looking for any part-time help? I'm done university for the year, and I'm just looking for some summer work. I do not want to spend the next four months in my Dad's office and well…" she pointed to her face and shrugged. Sansa, of course, had noticed the scarring on the one side, but overall, she was a beautiful woman, and once she spoke, Sansa didn't even see it. "I'm shy."

Sansa grinned and hugged her. "My morning girl bailed on me again this morning. If Jaime hadn't stopped by, I would have been screwed."

Shireen's eyebrows rose. "Jaime? Like, Jaime Lannister ran the till?"

Sansa smiled and laughed.

"God, he must like you," Shireen said, a wistful tone in her voice.

"I'm beginning to believe it. I haven't had the best luck with men."

Shireen snorted at that statement. She'd had precisely one boyfriend, and even then, he'd been dating her to get to her father and not because he liked her. When Shireen had spotted Sansa at lunch on the weekend, she'd felt an immediate draw to her. She was happy to think that Sansa felt the same.

"So, how soon can you start?" Sansa asked, and Shireen grinned.

"Immediately."

"Perfect," Sansa said. "You can help me plan this menu for tomorrow, and then I'll go over some basics. The shift I need to be covered is 7 am to 1 pm daily, except for Saturdays when Arya works. I close after the lunch rush, and that's when I work on special orders."

Shireen smiled, and set her bag down, ready to learn all she could from Sansa. She was in school to become a speech pathologist, but this might be the best summer job she'd ever had.

By the time 5 pm rolled around, the two women had decided on what Sansa would be baking tomorrow.

"Don't worry, Arya's coming in to give you some help as well tomorrow. Oh, and Tuesday nights are pub night."

"Oh, well, I mean, that's not necessary to invite me along." Shireen waved a hand, sure that Sansa was only doing it to be kind.

"You are 21, aren't you?"

Shireen nodded; she’d actually just had her 22ndbirthday, but knew she looked younger.

Sansa shrugged. "It's fun. Arya's boyfriend plays in the band, and we hang out. There are always a few friends. Pod, Sam, Dickon."

"Podrick Payne?" Shireen asked immediately, blushing.

Sansa smiled and nodded. "Yup," she said, popping the p. _Now wasn't that an exciting bit of news_, Sansa though. Shireen Baratheon had a crush on Podrick Payne. Sansa had been feeling bad for basically ditching Pod and moving on so quickly with Jaime. But here was a sweet, pretty, intelligent young woman who seemed to be interested in him.

"Ok, then. Yah, I'll come."

"Great," Sansa said and threw her arms around her. "Welcome to the family."

Shireen grinned and gathered her things, telling Sansa she'd see her tomorrow.

Once she left, Sansa did a happy little dance, right as Jaime walked in. His eyebrows winged up, and he grinned. Someone had a good day.

"Some moves you got there, kitten."

She shrieked and whirled and then launched herself into his arms. He caught her and spun her around. She pressed a hard, smacking kiss to his lips.

"I hired a new employee, planned the sweets that will knock your shareholder's socks off, and I found a girl for Pod."

"Wow, my baby has been busy." He said and put his hands on her ass as he carried her to the back steps. He'd wanted to be inside her all day.

"Yip," she said, nuzzling at his neck and loosening his tie, tugging his shirt out of his pants.

"Now kitty wants to play," she said, grinning. Jaime's dick went rock hard, and he groaned.

"Oh, kitty is going to get it," he growled at her, and she laughed. Once they were inside her apartment, they stripped as they walked towards her bedroom. By the time they reached the bed, they were both naked and ready. Sansa pushed him down, rolled a condom on him and sunk on him, grinding slowly.

"God, Sansa, that's hot," Jaime said, playing with her tits, rolling her hard-little nipples as she worked him over. He just let her ride him, finding out what made her feel good, what drove her wild. She clawed at him, and he loved the tiny bit of pain her nails made as the dug into his chest. When she was a panting, writhing mess, he finally took pity on her and rubbed her clit and watched as she broke apart, her insides clenching his dick and wailing his name. He flipped them and placed her long legs over his shoulders and grunted for her to hang on as he pounded into her, strong and forceful. She moaned her delight, and soon he felt her come again and then finally let himself go, collapsing onto of her.

She nuzzled at him again and licked his sweaty skin.

"So good, Jaime."

He had no words, but he agreed. It was so good with her. Only her. Eventually, they rolled apart, and Jaime stroked her and asked where she wanted to grab dinner. There was an Italian place around the corner she suggested, and he agreed. It was simple and easy, and he felt like this could be their life. She'd bake, he'd work his soul-sucking corporate job, he'd come home and have hot sex with her, and then they'd find something to do together for the rest of the evening. And they would be happy; happier than Jaime had ever been in his life.

Being back at his penthouse, for even the 30 minutes it had taken him to pack more clothing, he realized the place was lifeless, and he hated it. Sansa's apartment already felt more like home than that place ever had.

"Come on, kitten, let's get you fed. You've got to bake for your man later," Jaime said, dragging her to the tiny shower. She giggled, and he loved hearing her make that sound. It was everything to him. Before he ducked them into the shower, he pressed a kiss to her lips and took a moment to drink in how important she was to him. She cupped his cheek as if she knew what he was thinking and nodded. Then she shrieked when he dragged her under the still cold water, and the moment was broken, but not lost, imprinted on their hearts about how much they meant to one another.


	8. Chapter 8

Shireen opened the door to the bakery at 6:45 am the next morning, grinning. She'd never been so excited to start a part-time job as she was this one. There was something about Sansa that she felt she just connected with her. She seemed friendly and genuine.

Arya was sitting behind the counter and grunted out a hello, nursing the largest cup of coffee Shireen had ever seen.

"I'm taking a summer physics course, and I swear the prof is trying to kill us all," she said by way of explanation. Shireen made a humming noise of solidarity. She'd had a few brutal profs over the years as well.

"Where can I put my stuff?"

Arya hopped down and showed her a small storage space and then handed Shireen a black apron with the name of the bakery in pink on the front.

"Ever used an espresso machine before?" Arya asked, curious about Sansa's latest hire. She knew the girl was cousins with Joffrey, but she seemed nothing like the other Baratheons.

"Let's get you started."

An hour later, Sansa came rushing into the bakery. Shireen had managed to help two customers and had even made her first latte. Of course, the milk wasn't hot enough, and she got a few grounds in the shot, buy Arya waved her hand and said she was off to a good start.

Sansa was dressed in a suit and looked amazing.

"Sister, you're going to wow them!" Arya let out a wolf whistle.

Sansa laughed nervously. She had no idea why she'd opened her big fat mouth yesterday to ask Jaime for this favour. What if they hated what she made them? Not only would that be a disaster, but she could also lose business.

As if he knew she was worrying, the door opened and in walked the man she'd been thinking about. She sighed and drank him in. He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. She'd kicked him out of her apartment this morning at 4:30 am so she could get things ready, and he'd grumbled but gone. Then he'd promised to be back to help her transport her baking to the office. She had no idea what she had done to deserve him, but she wasn't letting him go.

"Hey kitten, you look amazing," he said, coming right up to her and drawing her into his arms, kissing her deeply. It was something she loved the most. How free he was with his affection for her. It didn't seem to matter who was around, or where they were. He always made a point to kiss her and keep her by his side.

"Hi love," she whispered. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"Baby, you got this. Tyrion and Kevan ate everything you gave them yesterday."

She grinned but worried that lip.

"Sansa trust me. Most times, we get stale muffins and three-day-old Danishes. This will be amazing."

She nodded and played with his tie. Today he was dressed impeccably to back his brother as CEO of their father's company. She knew he had a million things on his plate and worrying about her was not what he needed.

She let out a sigh and then gathered herself, leading him to the back where she'd stacked the trays she would serve her baking on, her card and the boxes of treats. Once everything was loaded into his car, she came back into the bakery to check that Arya was good.

The two women were grinning at her. Jaime sent them a devastating grin and then guided Sansa back to his car.

"We got this sis. Knock ‘em dead," Arya said. Once Sansa was finally out the door, Shireen let out a sigh.

"Are they always like that?"

Arya nodded. "Yup. Pretty sick. I bet he's asking her to marry him by the end of summer."

Shireen's eyes bugged out. Jaime's bachelor status was legendary in their family but it was clear he was in love with the leggy redhead.

"So. You want Pod's Rod?" Arya said, wiggling her eyebrows at Shireen and laughed when she blushed scarlet.

"No. Well, maybe. Jeez. I just … I like him. He's nice. And funny and super sweet."

"And he's got a huge dick and a magic tongue from what I hear."

Shireen's blushed deepened, but she leaned in closer. "Tell me what you've heard."

Arya laughed and began to spill the beans on Pod. She liked Shireen Baratheon and was happy that Sansa had taken a chance on hiring her. She could see her fitting in perfectly with their group.

Jaime reached out and grabbed Sansa’s hand and squeezed it. They were both nervous for today, although for vastly different reasons. Jaime was trying to work out if Cersei would try to pull some last-minute shit to prevent Tyrion from taking the top spot. He knew she wanted it for herself, but she'd been strangely quiet on that front. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. There was something that was comforting, bringing her to see his office space. He'd never done that with another woman before; he'd never cared enough or been invested in the relationship to take that next step with them. But with Sansa, he wanted her to see where he worked, what his family did. Cersei might be bat shit crazy and a total bitch, but he and Tyrion were close, and Kevan was a stand-up guy.

The best part though was no matter how today went; he knew he'd see her tonight. He'd come to her place; they'd make dinner, then they'd walk to the pub to be with their friends. Either before or after, or if he were fortunate, both, he'd talk her into bed, and he'd get to watch her fall apart on his tongue or his hands or his dick. She'd say his name in that breathy little voice of hers, and he'd feel like the millions of dollars he was worth. Because Sansa was his.

When they got to the Lannister building, he pulled into his parking spot and helped her carry everything upstairs. She shook herself slightly before the elevator doors opened and put a friendly, business smile on her face.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Showtime kitten."

Their long-time receptionist was the first. Elaine had been with them since his father moved into the building and she grinned at them. Then she gasped.

"Oh my god, you own The Sweat Treat! I love that place!" Sansa smiled, instantly a bit more at ease.

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"No honestly, you macaroons are to die for. And your apple turnovers. Jeez. Girl, amazing food."

Sansa smiled brighter.

"Elaine, meet Sansa. My girlfriend. Sansa, Elaine. She's been with us for a long time."

The women grinned at each other. Someone called Jaime's name, and he turned away for a moment. Elaine leaned in. "I've never seen him so happy. You're good for him Sansa."

Sansa felt something warm inside. She'd been so worried she would be found lacking. This was not a world she was comfortable in, and she hoped she didn't embarrass Jaime.

"Jaime," a loud voice boomed, and an older man walked out of an office. Jaime turned to see his Uncle coming towards them.

"Come on love, let's do introductions in the board room while you set up."

Both Elaine and Kevan noticed the endearment, and they grinned.

Once they were in the board room, Sansa could finally put down all the boxes. She turned and held out her hand to Jaime's Uncle, but he enveloped her in a warm hug.

"My dear, I feel like I know you already."

Sansa smiled and hugged him back. It had been so long since she'd had a hug from someone like Kevan; it reminded her of her father.

When they drew apart, he rubbed his hands. "Now my dear, let's see what you've brought us."

Jaime was grinning like a fool, sure that this couldn't go better when Cersei slithered in.

"A word, dear brother," she said, and her tone left no room for argument.

Jaime sighed and kissed Sansa on the cheek, explaining he'd be back shortly and followed his sister to her office.

She wasted no time and laid out the deed to Sansa's building. He felt the rage in him build.

"You'll support me, or I'll crush your little girlfriend's business."

Jaime never wanted to punch a woman as much as he wanted to smash his fist into his sister's face. A face that had a smug look of satisfaction, as if she had found a way to control them both. He wondered what made her such a hateful person.

He shook his head. The building was now in his name, and there was nothing she could do about it. But he wondered if he should let her think she won. He nodded curtly and strode out of her office and went and found Tyrion, telling him what she had pulled.

His brother sighed. He would be surprised if this were the only thing she tried. Luckily for him, Tyrion had dug up some dirt on his dear, sweet sister. It turned out that Joffrey Baratheon wasn't Robert's at all. Tyrion didn't know who the father of his nephew was, but he'd use that information to show her as a liar and a cheater if she challenged him today.

Jaime let his little brother to his plots and went to find Sansa. She was still in the board room, but by now, others from the office had gathered around her, and she was busy handing out business cards and talking about wedding cakes. He grinned.

The table of goodies looked like something from a high-end foodie magazine, and he knew she'd blow everyone away once they could taste the baking. He wandered up to her side and snuck an arm around her middle, drawing her closer to him. He didn't need to speak; just having her at his side was enough. She sent him a quick grin and then talked to Mary about her daughter's graduation cake. She'd have more business than she knew what to do with and all from this one simple business meeting.

When everyone was finally done monopolizing her time, Jaime turned her in his arms.

"You, my love, are a smashing success." She grinned, and he cupped her head and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "It's all you. Everyone loves you and your baking, kitten. I'll see you later?"

She nodded and then squeezed his hand.

"Let me know how the meeting goes." She liked Tyrion and thought he was the right choice. Cersei's ego was too big to run an organization like Lannister Corp successfully. He nodded and kissed her again and then told her Karl would drive her back to the bakery. When she went to protest, he kissed her again.

"Indulge me, love." She grinned and nodded and then was gone.

Jaime sighed. He knew the next few hours were going to be hell. It helped to see a part of Sansa there in the cold boardroom where his father had ruled with an iron fist. Shaking himself from those memories, Jaime left to find Tyrion, hoping that they could pull this off, and worrying about all their futures if they couldn't.

Sansa practically floated into the bakery. She walked into Shireen and Arya, laughing at something her sister said. The first-morning rush was over, and now they all had time to breathe. Arya made her sister a latte and then asked her to spill.

"I think we're going to be very, very busy." Then she let out a peal of laughter and told them everyone who had commented on the shop, and how much people raved about it. Both girls were so happy for Sansa. This was just what she had needed to push her bakery from quaint, into the best one in Kings Landing. Sansa hummed happily and kept herself busy for the rest of the morning, although she couldn't help but glance at her phone. She knew that this board meeting was a massive deal to Jaime and Tyrion and the longer she hadn't heard from her, the more worried she got.

Finally, when she couldn't stand it any longer, she sent her boyfriend a quick text message.

Sansa: Hey. Just thinking about you. I hope all is going well! Xoxo

She debated the hugs and kisses part, but well, that was just who she was. She was a romantic; a woman who believed in love at first sight and who knew she was falling in love with the guy she was dating.

It took a bit, but eventually, she saw Jaime's name pop up.

**Jaime**: Can't wait to see you kitten. Today's been shit.

Sansa knew that could only mean one thing; Cersei had tried to do everything she could to stop Tyrion from taking over. Wondering exactly what she had done, Sansa was determined that Jaime walk into a stress-free home.

She went upstairs and tidied up, scrubbing the floors. She washed her bedding so it would be clean and fresh for them, and even made a bit of space in her closet and her dresser for his things. She put a load of laundry in and then smiled when she saw their things mixed. She knew things were moving at lightning speed with them. She couldn't help it, and it seemed like he couldn't either.

She took out a small roast and peeled potatoes, then set to make a pie for dessert. She knew that very few people had every taken care of Jaime, and she wanted to do so. He seemed like a man that would appreciate it. She opened a bottle of wine, switched the laundry, made the bed and slid the roast into the oven. The pie was cooling, and she was flipping through some pictures on the internet getting some ideas for some new cakes when she heard he phone ding.

**Jaime**: I'm here.

I need to get him a key, Sansa thought as she hurried down the steps.

When she opened the door, she had to admit he looked defeated. He pulled her into his arms and just held her.

"Better."

She smiled softly.

"Come on, let me take care of you." She held his hand as they walked up the stairs and his eyes seemed to brighten the closer, they got to her apartment. He sniffed and then raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Yes, you silly man, I cooked for you. And did your laundry."

He stopped suddenly, and she turned to see what the problem was.

"You did my laundry?" He looked utterly bewildered.

"Yup. Just the stuff that you'd left here."

"My laundry."

"Yes," she said, a laugh in her voice.

"I never. No one's ever done my laundry." He paused. "Not since my mom and I was just a kid Sansa. Jesus, woman. It's been a week, and I can't stop all these things I feel for you."

They were standing on the steps leading to her apartment, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Let me take care of you, Jaime."

He nodded into her chest. The sex was mind-blowing, and he loved spending time with her. But it was this that made him lose his heart completely. No one had ever taken care of him in such simple, heartfelt terms.

When she opened the door to the apartment, the smell of a homecooked meal, a pie and cleaning assaulted his senses, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he was home.

He dropped his satchel at the door and went to sit on her couch and just basked in the domesticity that was coming home to Sansa Stark. He didn't demand this of her; he'd never expect it, and that's what made it so special. She had done this because she cared and knew he'd had a rough day. She came over the couch with two glasses of wine and handed him one.

"Wanna chat?" she curled up beside him, tucking her long legs underneath her butt.

He shook his head but started to speak anyways. He'd never had anyone to share his day with.

"She tried every dirty trick in the book, including bringing up the fact that Tyrion's last serious girlfriend was a madam in Lys." Jaime sighed and scrubbed his face. "She threatened to evict you if I didn't back her. Of course, she didn't know I'd bought your building yesterday, so thank gods for that. Then Tyrion let the bomb drop that he ran a DNA test on Joffrey and apparently, he's not a Baratheon. He argued it made her a liar and a cheat. The Board was deadlocked, and she got the final vote pushed a month back."

Jaime sunk into the couch and took a long gulp of wine; then his eyes met hers. "We're a fucked-up family Sansa. More greed and envy and backstabbing than love." He barked out a harsh laugh. "I don't even remember the last time my father said a kind word to me; certainty it had been years. I was a disappointment because I didn't crave the power as he did. He didn't trust my sister because she had no morals or boundaries, and he hated Tyrion because he was born the way he was. Why on earth would you want to be with me?"

He was so utterly lost that Sansa's heart broke for him. He couldn't see that he was trying to be different. Perhaps before her, he'd played into the stereotypical playboy millionaire role, but since he'd walked into her shop a week ago, she could see how much he was trying and how much he cared.

"Oh Jaime, you're not them. Kevan seems great, and you and Tyrion get along. And we don't have to be what our families want us to be. We can be whatever we want, love." She set her wine down and curled into him as he stroked her back.

"You're too good for me, but I'm not giving you up," he muttered, pressing kisses to her head. She smiled and held him tight.

When the timer dinged, she told him to shower, and that dinner would be ready soon. He listened to her and walked into the kitchen, hair still wet, a t-shirt clinging to his chiselled abs and a pair of loose shorts on. He looked so comfortable and perfect in her kitchen, and Sansa knew at that moment that she was utterly in love with him. She smiled softly and plated the food, and they sat and talked about anything but his family. Afterwards, he turned down pie because he wanted Sansa, and she laughed until he carried her over his shoulder to her bedroom and stripped her down, feasting on her and making her peak again and again until she final begged him to stop.

Grinning, he reached for a condom and she still his hand. She blushed.

"Ummm, I'm on the birth control shot. And I'm clean. It had been years before you that I've been with someone."

"Jesus kitten are you serious?" She could see the excitement in his eyes. He knew he was clean; it had been a year since he'd last had sex and he'd never, ever had sex without a condom. Ever.

He kissed her and told her that, and her eyes widened. "Me either. There was no one else I trusted."

"So, we're doing this?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"I don't want anything between us. Do you?"

"Gods no, kitten. I want to feel you. Every single part of you. I can't believe you're mine, Sansa." His kiss was long and deep, and he rubbed his dick against her entrance. He'd always wondered what this felt like, but he would never have taken a chance with any women before this. Now, the thought that even if her birth control failed and he somehow got her pregnant, well, that almost made him harder. He knew he wanted everything from her, including children one day.

"Baby," he moaned, sinking inside her. There were no words to describe what it felt to be in her with no barrier. Every sensation was heightened, and he groaned, knowing he wouldn't last.

"Kitten this won't be long," he ground out, silently talking to his dick and telling him not to embarrass him. She grinned and then nipped at him.

"Race you," she said and then she flexed her Kegel muscles, and Jaime swore he saw heaven.

"Fucking Christ woman, what you do to me," he said, thrusting wilding in her, hitting her g-spot and rubbing against her clit. She was so sensitive, and he felt so good that it was only a few minutes later when he felt her tighten and clench around him, and that was enough to have him come deep inside her. He was panting and collapsed on top of her, and she welcomed his weight.

"Don't move," she said, stroking his back, and playing with his longish hair. She loved every part of him, and it was delicious to have him lay on her like this. He was busy nuzzling her neck.

"You know this changes everything, right?"

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Now, when my kitten is naughty and doesn't wear any panties, I can have her anywhere."

She grinned and kissed him.

"Come on; we're going to be late. And I need to be there to help Shireen."

As they walked to the pub, Sansa filled Jaime in on Shireen's crush on Pod. He had to admit; it felt nice to think that someone might be interested in the young man. Jaime felt a sliver of guilt at how he'd swooped in and taken Sansa from him. Then he ruthlessly pushed it aside. He knew she felt something for him, and he did for her. Pod could never be the type of man she needed.

When they entered the pub, their friends were gathered around the booth that was fast becoming ‘theirs.' Jaime liked the thought of that, and Sansa took her usual spot in the back, knowing he would sit beside her. He grinned and drew her closer to him, loving how she could never get enough of him touching her.

Shireen had just shown up as well, and Sansa smiled and waved her over. Ironically, or not, the only chair available was the one right beside Pod and Shireen slid in and sent him a tentative smile, which he returned.

Jaime could feel Sansa's excitement and shook his head at her. She was the best person he'd ever met. She just wanted everyone to be happy and in love. He was content, once again, to sit back and watch her direct the flow of conversation. She was a natural at it, and he remembered how everyone at the office loved her.

Tyrion toasted her and her excellent baking and said he'd be coming to her with a proposal for her to provide more baking at future meetings. She grinned excitedly.

His brother put up a good front, but Jaime could see the strain and the worry he was under. Their company needed a CEO and Cersei dragging things out helped no one. Jaime leaned over at one point and laid a hand on Tyrion's shoulder, unable to offer any more support than that. He thought for sure they would have the numbers, but his sister was persuasive. He wished there was more he could do, but all he could do was be there for him. And for the first time in a long time, Jaime realized that being with Sansa was making him a better man all around.

Eventually, the night wound down. Pod offered to drive Shireen home (he'd been drinking coke for the past two hours) and Jaime winked at him. He blushed and then grinned, and Jaime felt something settle in him at the encounter. Sansa, of course, saw and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're a good man, Jaime Lannister."

He cupped her cheeks. "I wasn't, not really. But I'm trying, kitten. I'm trying."

She nodded sagely, in that way she had and then they called and uber. There was no question where he'd be spending the night. He knew he'd eventually have to show her the penthouse but was already angling on how to get an invite to her place. Semi-permanently. He'd seen the drawer she had cleaned out for him, so he didn't think his expectations were that unreasonable.

"Come on, love," Sansa said, grabbing him by the hand, "let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime Lannister was in a foul mood.

It had been a month since he'd started dating Sansa, and thinks were perfect as far as he was concerned. He spent more and more time at her apartment, the sex was out of this world, and he finally, for the first time in years, felt like he had a home. He was, at 44, in his first real relationship, and it was good.

Except for the fact that Sansa had finally put her foot down the other night and insisted that they go and get the last of his clothing from his penthouse apartment. He'd slowly but surely moved more and more of his belongings into her place, and she had been patient but persistent in seeing where he lived. He'd deflected, of course, but she issued the final ultimatum the other night. She held up a key to the bakery and the apartment.

"It's yours. But," she said, holing up a hand, "I want to see what you're leaving."

He sighed and looked at her, but he knew her by now. She might look sweet and innocent, but his woman had a core of steel and stubbornness that ran deep. She had a look in her eyes, and he knew he wouldn't win.

"Come on, Jaime, how bad can it be?"

She arched an eyebrow, and the paled. "Oh god, you don't have a Christian Grey dungeon of pain there do you?"

_First off who the fuck was Christian Grey?_Jaime thought and s_econd, noto the dungeon of pain_. Jesus, he liked to be bossy in bed, but he wasn't that kinky. He gave her a look, and she shrugged.

"No, kitten, it's nothing like that. It's just… it's depressing."

She shrugged. "Tomorrow night. Pick me up after work; we'll pack some more of your stuff, you get a key, and you can take me to dinner."

Jaime's dick, traitorous beast, twitched at her tone. He nodded. She came over to him, where he had been sprawled on the couch, and sat on his lap. It was early May, and the weather had started to warm up, which meant that Sansa had taken to wearing dresses and skirts in the apartment. Which meant he had easy access to her. He ran a hand up her toned thighs and stroked her and watch as she wiggled and moaned under him.

"This is part of a relationship Jaime. Letting the other person see the bad parts too."

He nodded, distracted. She always smelled so good, and she was always ready for him. He shifted slightly so he could free himself and watched as she sunk on to him. He must have had her a hundred times, and it still felt as good as that first time.

Neither one had said those three little words yet, but they knew. He loved watching her ride him and settled into the moment, swept away by his feelings for her.

When he knew she was close, he helped her along and then finished deep inside her. She snuggled into his chest and laid her hand over his heart.

"You're mine, Jaime. And nothing you show me will change what I feel for you."

He swallowed hard. "You're mine as well, kitten."

He let his eyes wander the apartment. He could see himself everywhere in the space, and he loved it.

Sansa insisted that they go to the Farmer's Market each Saturday when she left Arya in charge of the bakery, and he made it a point to find something unquiet of funny to add to the apartment. A watercolour, or an odd little mixing spoon. He'd become a tad obsessed with the little succulent plants that one vendor sold, and there were now three of them in the apartment. She'd found a hook for him, where he hung his work bag each day, and she'd cleared out more space in her closet and dresser.

There were two bathrooms, and he'd taken over the main one, knowing she liked the one attached to their bedroom, but still, she kept his favourite toothpaste and shampoo in hers just in case he showered in there. She insisted on doing his laundry, and that still blew his mind. He learned to cook; he knew the basics, but with Sansa, it was fun, almost like a game and his skills had rapidly expanded in that area. He’d never had to really think about food, and had joked he’d been the king of takeout before her.

She hadn't even bothered to repair her car. Jaime took one look at it and almost bought her a new one on the spot. They never talked about money, but he knew that conversation was coming. He would not freeload off his girlfriend, who was still struggling to establish her business when he was worth millions. Multi-millions. He was sure that would be a fight. His girl had pride, which he loved, but he wouldn't have her driving around in a crappy car just for her pride.

And it was stupid if he was living in his own goddamn building that she pay rent. He'd already inquired about the space beside her apartment and knew the tenant had given notice. He had no plans to move anyone in there; instead, he'd expand their current apartment into that one, giving them half the floor. He knew she'd battle him on that, but he had his pride as well. Providing for his woman was something he wanted to do- needed to do. And she would have to get used to that.

Which brought him back to his foul mood. He was in his car, driving to the bakery to pick her up. To take her to the soulless apartment where he had merely existed before her. Fuck, he was a depressing guy, he thought idly. Had his life really been that empty before her? Unsurprisingly the answer was yes. Gods, he was pathetic.

When he pulled up in front of the bakery, she slipped out and into his car before he could even turn the engine off. Sansa wasn't playing around. She smiled when she saw him and reached for his hand. He squeezed hers and then silently drove them to his building. His mood was darker by the second, even as he helped her from the car, and put the key in the elevator to his penthouse.

When he opened the door, and they walked down the short hallway, her jaw dropped. Even he had to admit; the view was the best part of the place.

"Jaime, you can see all of Kings Landing."

He nodded and threw his keys on the coffee table, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was waiting for her judgement. Sansa's blue eyes took in his space, and her heart broke. There was nothing of Jaime here. It was a beautifully appointed space, if somewhat masculine for her tastes, but it looked like it was from a magazine. There wasn't a personal memento, picture or part of him anywhere in the main living space.

"Where's the bedroom?" She wasn't an idiot; she could see how upset this was making him. She wondered if he was worried that she would think less of him seeing this space, but instead, it just reaffirmed her decision that he should move in with her. How anyone could be happy here was beyond her. This place was lifeless.

He jerked his head, and she followed him down the short hallway to his bedroom. There was a bit more of Jaime here, but only barely and probably because his clothes were here.

"Suitcases?"

If he wanted to be silent, she wouldn't force him to speak. He hauled out two designer cases and then she started to pack his things. She had emptied his sock and underwear drawer when he finally snapped.

"Can't you fucking see why I didn't want you here? Who lives in a place like this? It's like a fucking showroom, Sansa. Twelve goddamn years of my life living here. Fuck, what can I possibly offer you?"

Sansa turned and arched an eyebrow at him, and he had the decency to look chagrinned.

"Who decorated it?"

"Cersei," he mumbled.

"Who bought it?"

"My father."

"Why did you stay here?"

He shrugged but could feel her eyes on him. He huffed out a sigh. "It was just easier to go along with them. They are persistent."

She snorted. He glared.

"They are."

"Jaime, you can be as stubborn as a mule."

His eyes popped open- then narrowed dangerously as he stalked towards her. He stopped mere inches from her.

"I'm not a good bet for you."

She shrugged. "That's not your call."

He barked out a harsh laugh. Sansa felt her anger rise.

"Do you think I didn't expect this? Jesus Christ Jaime, your sister has controlled your life since you were kids. I knew. I knew why you didn't want me here." She threw down the t-shirt she was folding and crossed her arms. "Time to man up Jaime. What do you want? Not Cersei, not your dead father. What does Jaime Lannister want? No more hiding behind your family and your shitty childhood. I get it. It sucked. But I'm here, now. I'm offering you a home. Together. I'm so fucking in love with you Jaime, but I won't be a martyr for you. I want a real relationship. So, time to decide. What do you want?"

Sansa hadn’t thought the first time she told Jaime she loved him, she’d be yelling at him in his penthouse apartment, but it couldn’t be helped. She did love him and he was hurting so much right now, and she couldn’t keep it in any longer.

Jaime felt a wave of love and longing wash over him. Fuck he was a fool, letting his sister and his father get in his head. He'd been told his entire life he was a disappointment. But Sansa didn't look at him like that. She thought he was loveable and worthy and kind. And she loved him. His heart overflowed with what he felt about her.

He dragged her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you so much, kitten. So, fucking much. I want a life together. Don't give up on me."

She was crying as she wound her arms around his neck. "I won't Jaime, but you have to want this."

"I do, love. I do. More than I've wanted anything in my entire life."

She nodded against his forehead. "Then help me pack, and we'll put this stuff in storage and list this place. Get rid of it."

He nodded back and kissed her again. "I'll never deserve you."

She gave him a watery smile. "Well, you've got me. And I stick like glue Jaime, so you'd better be sure."

He was. He'd never been surer of anything in his life and told her that.

When they finally parted, they worked comfortably together, packing almost all his clothes. He knew there were things he wanted- some gadgets from the kitchen, a few treasured books and some paintings. Sansa's eyes practically glazed over at the espresso machine sitting idly on his counter along with this ridiculously expensive blender.

"I'll come back tomorrow with some boxes and pack the rest of it."

He knew he wanted almost none of the furniture. Whatever they needed for their apartment; they could buy together. When they closed the door on the flat, it felt like he was letting that old, miserable part of his life go and that a weight had been lifted. He grinned at her and then loaded the suitcases into his car.

There was a great little sushi place around the corner, and he walked with her, hand in hand, lighter than he'd been in years. Now that he was free of the penthouse, Jaime could concentrate on her. And he saw something was bothering Sansa.

"What's on your mind?"

She did that thing with her lip that he adored, and then sighed.

"Marg is coming to the bakery tomorrow to discuss the wedding cake. She's bringing her wedding planner."

Jaime picked up a roll and motioned for her to open her mouth. She'd barely eaten a thing. She rolled her eyes but obliged as he popped it into her mouth. If he let her worry, she'd be a wreck and never eat.

"Want me to stop by?"

She chewed and then swallowed and shook her head. "No, I have Shireen there, and I knew I'd have to face her at some point."

He nodded. "What time?"

"Jaime," she said and gave him a look.

He leaned in. "This is me, worried about you. Being supportive." He stole a quick kiss, and Sansa's heart melted.

"1 pm. After we close."

He nodded. "Well, if I just happen to take a late lunch…" he grinned, and she shook her head. When they were done their meal, Jaime paid and walked them back to his car. He was happier than he'd been in a long time. He wondered where they were going to fit all his stuff, but that was a delightful problem to have.

Not even thinking of it, he raised their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed them. Sansa smiled. He was so free with his affection for her, and she was so proud of him that he'd finally let go of his dark past. She was excited to have him move in with her. She knew it was fast, but she also knew she loved him.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he shot her a devastating smile. "Love you, kitten."

She grinned. "Love you too." Her life was perfect and a lot of that had to do with Jaime Lannister and the love that they shared.

Margaery, as per usual, was running behind. Sansa sighed and looked to Shireen. Jaime had sent a text saying that he'd been pulled into an emergency board room meeting with his family and wouldn't be able to make it.

"You don't have to stay."

The two had become close in the past few weeks that Shireen had started to work for Sansa. She had to be the best employee she'd ever had. She was always on time, picked stuff up quickly and was and had a great sense of humour. The women had hung out on more than one occasion after work and were as much friends as colleagues.

Shireen raised an eyebrow.

"Sansa, there is no way I'm letting you face her by yourself."

She saw Sansa let out a grateful sigh. Both women heard the door chime at the same time and looked up, and saw Marg float in, followed by a harried-looking woman barking out orders on a cell phone.

Sansa straightened her shoulders. Marg took one look at her and curled her lips in a fake smile.

"Sansa, it's so good to see you!" She cried and rushed over to brush a fake kiss against her cheek. Sansa only barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Then she stood back and looked at her former friend. She had poured her body into a skin-tight dress that looked expensive and did nothing to hide her curves or her cleavage.

Sansa was wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt with an apron from the bakery. It was impossible to not feel frumpy compared to Marg's perfectly blown-out hair, designer high heels and impeccable makeup and nails.

Sansa sighed and grabbed her laptop. She'd been scouring the internet for wedding cakes and thought she might have a few leads that Marg might like.

That idea got blown all to hell within the first five minutes.

"Seven tiers, rose gold, silver and glitter. Oh, and lots of intricate designs. Roses and edible pearl beds." Marg wagged a finger. "I saw what Jaime paid you, San. I'm getting my money's worth."

Sansa cringed at the crudeness of the statement, wondering, not for the first time, how she had ever been friends with such a shallow and vapid woman.

The wedding planner seemed to think it was her job to add as many ludicrous decorations as Marg and Sansa bust out laughing when the woman said something about antlers to represent Joffrey.

Marg's mouth narrowed. "What?"

"It sounds hideous."

That was Shireen. She'd been leaning against the till the whole time. "That cake. It sounds hideous."

Marg's eyes narrowed before she locked onto Shireen's scarred cheek. "Oh, it's the ugly Baratheon. I'm not sure I asked for your opinion." Shireen bristled and then settled. She'd been mocked her whole life about her face. She was used to it.

"At least I have a taste. You've seen Sansa's work. What your describing sounds like a monstrosity."

Marg bristled at the insult and Sansa pinched her nose. It was true; it sounded awful, but Marg was the client.

"Well, since I'm paying for it," Marg started to say, and then Shireen laughed.

"But you're not. The Lannister's paid for it. Sansa only agreed because of Jaime."

Marg gritted her teeth. She hated to be reminded of the fact that Sansa had somehow ended up with Jaime Lannister. She had all but thrown herself at him time and again, and he'd never even looked her way. She had no idea what Sansa had done to capture his attention, and wondered how a woman like Sansa could ever hope to hang on to a man like Jaime.

"It's only a matter of time before he comes to his senses." Up until this point, Sansa had stayed reasonably calm. She honestly didn't care that Marg's cake was going to be awful. She'd make whatever she wanted; she was the client. There was some history between Shireen and Marg that she didn't know about.

"Like Renly did?" Shireen said, and Marg's face went red.

_Oh shit_, Sansa thought. She remembered Marg saying something about a guy she had liked, but it turned out he batted for the other team. It had devastated her; she'd confessed that she had honestly really liked him, but he was using her to get to her brother, Loras. Sansa shot a look to Shireen, who was glaring at Marg.

"You had to have known he was gay. Everyone did, Marg."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_, Sansa thought. _Today was turning into a disaster_.

"He used me!" Marg shrieked, and Shireen scoffed.

"You panted after him, threw yourself at him and then crawled naked into his bed. Jesus Christ, what did you expect? He'd suddenly turn straight?"

Sansa looked at her former friend. The whole issue with Renly was what had bonded them, had made Sansa open up to Marg about Joffrey. Now Shireen was making it sound like Marg had been using _him_.

"Everyone knows he's set to get 30% of Baratheon Inc. If you could have just got your hooks into him, it would have been your ticket to easy street. Too bad, he saw right through you."

Marg's face was red, and she was panting in short breaths.

"Is that true? Did you know?" Sansa asked, her voice quiet. Once again, it seemed like Margaery Tyrell had used her to her ends.

"Sansa, dear, it wasn't like that. She's just bitter. She was just a teenager when I got together with Renly," Marg tried to explain.

"Did. You. Know?" Sansa gritted out, and Marg shrugged.

"There have been plenty of men who have married women even knowing they didn't want them. Grandmother and I thought it would be perfect. I would be his wife, and he and Loras could have their fling on the side. How were we to know that he'd come clean to his brothers about his preferences?"

Sansa thought she was going to be sick. Using a man's sexual orientation to trap him into marriage? Jesus, who was this woman.

"Get out."

Marg's eyes widened. Before she could protest, Jaime walked into the bakery and knew things had gone sideways. He went to Sansa immediately and pulled her into his arms. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

Sansa looked pale and shaken. "She's a horrid person, Jaime and I don't want anything to do with her wedding cake. I'm sorry. I'll pay you back. But no amount of money is worth dealing with her."

Jaime cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Babe, I don't give a fuck about the money. You don't have to do anything you don't want." He held her close to him and turned to face Marg. His eyes glittered in anger and she knew that Jaime was angry with her. Marg felt a bolt of pure jealousy the way that Jaime was holding Sansa, cradling her to him as if she were the most precious thing to him.

"I think we're done here." His tone brooked no argument, and Marg knew that Sansa would never make her cake.

Her mouth had compressed into a thin line. "Your sister will hear about this."

Jaime shrugged. He honestly didn't care what Cersei heard about anymore. The board was restless and had moved the vote up to a week from today. It was why he'd come to the bakery. He needed Shireen to get her father here. Immediately. He'd been thinking about what Stannis Baratheon might do if he knew that Joff wasn't Robert's. It would impact their business as well.

Marg snorted as she looked at them, jealousy making her lash out.

"He's using you, Sansa. Jaime Lannister is the biggest playboy in all of Westeros. You honestly think you have what it takes to keep a man like him satisfied?" With that last insult, she turned and sailed out of the small shop. Sansa was shaking in Jaime's arms.

He looked to Shireen. "Call your father. I need to speak to him." Shireen nodded and watched as Jaime took Sansa's hand and led her upstairs to their apartment.

Sansa was silent when he opened the door and brought her to the couch. She was holding herself stiffly, and Jaime's stomach roiled. _This was not happening_, he told himself. He'd waited too long for her to have Margaery Tyrell's angry words ruin this relationship.

"Talk with me," he said softly, laying a hand on her back.

She turned her face to him, and he could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Why is she so hateful?"

"Oh baby, come here," Jaime said and brought her into his arms. He stroked her back and pressed kisses to her forehead. "Some people are mean, love. She's one of them. She's probably jealous of you."

"Of me? Why? She's rich, gorgeous and is getting married. Why on earth would she be jealous of me?"

Jaime grinned and shook his head. Sansa had no idea of her appeal and that, in his opinion, made her one of the rarest people he'd ever met. She was genuinely lovely and caring and kind. He told her all these things.

"Plus, you have me." He winked at her, and she scoffed slightly. He gave a mock hurt look.

Then she started worrying that lip, and he knew the money talk was coming.

"Jaime…" she started to say, and he held up his hand.

"No." Her eyes widened at his sharp rebuke.

"Sansa, I've spent my entire adult life alone and miserable until I found you. I know that my money is an issue for you, but it isn't for me. I know you aren't with me for my money," he started to say. He could see the argument on her lips.

"Nope, you'll listen to me now." He had turned his body, so they were facing one another. He cupped her cheeks and stroked them with his hand. "Last night you told me to choose. To be the guy that would fight for you. Well, love, part of being that guy, is taking care of us. Not just you, but for us. This is our home. And if I don't want to pay rent to myself, then I won't. And if I want to help out, when you will stubbornly allow me, I will. AND," he said, seeing her mouth open, "If I want to replace your car because I'm scared to death that the piece of crap you drive is going to kill you, then I will." He pressed his lips to her. "Sansa, part of being in love with you is taking care of you. Let me, baby."

She melted against him. "Jaime, I don't want you to think I'm after your money."

He let out a loud laugh. "No one thinks that Sansa. No one."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes still had doubts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Sansa saw the little Mercedes symbol on it.

"Don't say no. Just say, Thanks Jaime, that's so thoughtful of you," he said grinning. She shook her head at him and his antics. He looked like a little kid, so happy and pleased with himself.

"Sansa, one day, I'm going to ask you the most important question of my life. And I hope your answer is going to be yes. And if it is, there won't be any prenup or any separation of finances. Because that's not a true marriage."

Sansa's eyes widened, and then they teared.

"I can't wait for that day," she told him softly and threw her arms around him. "You bought me a car?"

"Yup. It's out front. And I hired movers to bring the rest of my stuff over. We also need to talk about that, but later," he said before she could ask him a million questions. "I love you, Sansa. That means we're in this together."

She nodded. "Together."

He kissed her once more and then pulled her from the couch. "Let's go talk with Stannis."

Jaime frowned slightly and wondered if he was an idiot inviting a man that could hardly stand him to Sansa’s bakery and revealing on of the deepest Lannister secrets. But he was almost out of options, and Tyrion needed support.

When they came back into the bakery, Shireen was handing her father a black coffee and had a curious look on her face. She was happy that Sansa seemed more settled and knew that Jaime was right for her, but she wondered what she wanted with her Dad. She’d spent her whole life listening to Stannis Baratheon rage at what a waste Jaime was and she knew that Jaime had almost no love for her father.

"Stannis," Jaime said and held out his hand. Stannis rose and shook it. He'd had very little use for Jaime Lannister over the years, but the man had seemed to change in the month he'd been dating Sansa Stark. Lord knew Shireen couldn't say enough good things about the woman, and Stannis had to admit, she'd built an impressive little business all on her own. He was a man that respected hard work and determination and the fact that a woman could seem to turn a man around.

When all four were seated, Jaime ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He and Stannis had never gotten along; hell, they could barely stand to be in the same room as each other. Jaime knew the other man was the reason that Baratheon Inc was so successful. Robert was a drunk who was more interested in his latest mistress than actually doing any work. In a lot of ways, Jaime knew Stannis view him in much the same light; and perhaps it had been true to an extent. Still, it wasn't as if he were lazy. More he just wasn't motivated the same way Tyrion and Cersei were; the same way his father had been. Being with Sansa had made Jaime realize that what he craved more than anything in this life was something healthy and good and something that was his own. Still, Stannis could be an ally.

"Joffrey Baratheon isn't Roberts."

Jaime watched as all Stannis and Shireen sat there in shocked silence. Then Stannis's eyes narrowed. "Whose?"

Jaime shrugged. "We don't know. We need your help in convincing our board to back Tyrion. Cersei's got them deadlocked, and I know you're close with a few of our board members."

Stannis nodded then his eyes narrowed. "Does Robert know?"

Jaime shook his head and then watched as a look of almost glee came over Stannis's face. "And the Tyrells?" Jaime shook his head again.

Stannis leaned in. "I'll get you the votes, but this has to go public. Joffrey's been making noise about taking his rightful place at my company, and the last thing I want is that little bastard anywhere near Baratheon Inc. Ditto for the Tyrells. Did you know the deal they made with your sister for access to resources in the Reach because of their marriage? They negotiated using the port in Storm's End because he'd be a Baratheon and I had no say. But not anymore."

Jaime nodded and sighed. "Call Tyrion. He can give you the information. I imagine the fallout from this will be nuclear, so just so we're all clear, I did this because it was the right thing to do. You deserved to know."

Stannis nodded and stood. His mind was racing. He had so much to do, and he shook Jaime's hand before taking his leave. Shireen also gathered up her things. She was meeting Pod a few blocks over at the firm where he was articling, and he promised he'd sneak out for a late lunch. She gave both Jaime and Sansa a hug and then slipped out the door.

Jaime held up the keys and winked at his girl. "Wanna go for a ride baby?" She grinned and snatched them from him.

"Come on, Ritchie Rich, let's see what you bought me." Sansa still couldn't believe that Jaime bought her a car. A considerable part of her just wanted to say no and tell him to return it, but she was starting to understand that this was his way of being there for her. He was like a kid sometimes, not always understanding the nuances of a relationship. Most men might start with a nice watch or a pair of earrings.

But Jaime was trying, and he was hers and she had to accept him for who he was; including his wealth. 

She pressed a kiss to his lips and giggled when he grabbed her ass.

"Love you, babe."

"And I love you kitten."

Grinning they locked the bakery and walked hand in hand to their future, knowing that this was the calm before the storm, but together they could weather anything.


	10. Chapter 10

_Joffrey Baratheon A Bastard!_

_Heir to the Baratheon Fortune a Fraud!_

_Wedding of the year…. Cancelled?_

The headlines came fast and furious each uglier than the next. Stannis Baratheon had spared no expense when he'd called a press conference to announce that Joffrey Baratheon would not be inheriting any part of the family company. This came on the heels of the vote for CEO, where, thanks to Stannis's influence, Tyrion was finally named to the position, taking over for Tywin Lannister.

Robert had holed up in Jaime's old penthouse when the news broke about Joffrey. He'd promised Stannis that he would cut the boy from any part of the family company and force him to take the name Lannister. Robert himself hardly had a leg to stand on, given that it was rumoured he had several of his bastards out there. Stannis would deal with every single one of them if it meant he could guarantee that Joffrey wouldn't touch a single penny of the Baratheon family fortune.

Cersei was raging, snarling and drunk, at times medicated to the gills. She had practically leapt across the boardroom table to claw at Tyrion when the final vote came in, and both Kevan and Jaime had to restrain her. Of course, she'd turned on them, rightly guessing that it had been Jaime that had leaked Joff's parentage to Stannis. He felt a chill of fear skitter down his spine at the look of pure hatred she gave him.

"We are family, Jaime. No one who isn't us deserves our protection."

He shook his head at her and wondered why he'd let her control him for so long. She was so unhinged and closed rank on Joffrey, so no one even knew where he was.

Of course, the inevitable question about his wedding to Margaery Tyrell still hadn't been addressed. The deal that Cersei and Robert had made with Olenna and Mace came to light, much as Stannis had said, and everyone knew that Stannis would force them to pay a premium to use his port now.

The Lannister's were still the wealthiest family in Westeros, but Joffrey was now tainted, and Jaime bet it was only a matter of days before the wedding itself was cancelled altogether. The situation at the office was tense, and even though Tyrion was now in control, both of them were wary about where their sister might strike next. Shockingly enough, neither one of them guessed her next move.

Jaime had been lounging in one of the tiny chairs in Sansa's bakery, watching her decorate a specialty cake, drinking a cappuccino and munching on a cupcake when his past blew into the little shop.

Well, walked demurely, but still. He had been focused on teasing his girlfriend, when he heard a slight cough and looked up to see his ex-girlfriend from University, Cora, standing in Sansa's shop. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he took her in. She was still a beautiful woman, but there seemed to be something sad and a bit off about her. She smiled tentatively at him, and he stood, wiping his hands on his pants. Sansa arched an eyebrow, guessing almost immediately who this was. Jaime had shared a little bit about the one other relationship he had been in. This had Cersei Lannister written all over it.

"Hi Jaime," came Cora's soft voice.

"Cora, hi. Ummm, wow. This is a surprise."

She smiled at him, and Sansa felt a small curl of jealousy curl in her gut. She didn't doubt what Jaime felt for her, but first loves were always tough to compete with. And first loves that had been broken up by a conniving sister? Even harder. Sansa was woman enough to admit that she didn't like the look this woman was giving Jaime. He was hers.

"I was told I might find you here." She wrinkled her nose and looked around the bakery and let out a little laugh. "Not where I'd imagined Jaime Lannister to end up."

Jaime frowned at that statement. Sure, he had thought he'd been in love with this woman once and had Cersei not been the bitch she was, something might have happened between them, but what he felt for Sansa dwarfed everything in comparison. He smiled at Cora and then turned and held out this hand. Sansa came willingly to his side and leaned into him.

"Cora, I'd like you to meet Sansa. She's my…. Well, fuck, she's my everything," Jaime said, smiling at the woman in his arms. Sansa melted at his declaration.

"Jaime," she said, her voice soft and filled with love.

"It's a true kitten." He stroked a hand down her cheek, lost in his love for her.

A small cough had them both turning back to the woman in front of them.

"I didn't know." Cora was beat red. "I was told, well. No matter. I was told something else. I was misinformed." She turned and hurried out of the shop.

"Go talk to her," Sansa said, pushing Jaime a bit.

"You sure?"

She nodded. Cersei was up to her old tricks. And Sansa knew she had nothing to worry about.

Jaime gave Sansa a quick kiss and hurried out of the shop, looking up and down the street. He spotted Cora at the end of one block and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her arm. She whirled, and he could see the tears in her eyes.

He was going to kill his sister. Why did she have to fuck with people like this? He looked around and spotted a diner and shuffled them both inside and into a booth. When they both had a cup of coffee, Jaime sighed and looked at his ex.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Cora sniffled, and he was surprised to find it didn't move him the way it might have once. He looked closer and knew in that instant that they would have never worked, even if Cersei hadn't interfered. She wasn't Sansa. There was no spark to her.

She sighed and wrapped her hands around her coffee. "Your sister contacted me. She said things were bad since your Dad died and that you'd never really gotten over me. She told me that you were single and missed me."

Jaime sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he started to say, and she waved a hand.

"No, I mean, it was stupid of me to think you'd been pining for me all these years, the way I was you." Her laugh was bitter and short. "After we broke up, I was… I was devastated. I threw myself into school, became a teacher, and I met a guy. I thought he was a good one- turned out he was kind of an ass. Divorced, three years, no kids." All of this came spilling out of her mouth in a torrent of words and Jaime just gaped at her. She gave him a crooked smile, and he remembered when that had been everything to him. Now he felt almost nothing for this woman sitting across from him, except sympathy.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and she shook her head.

"I'm an idiot."

They sat awkwardly for a time.

"Still, I'm sorry that my sister got you involved. Things have been… complicated since my father passed away."

Cora nodded. "Is she a good woman?"

Jaime grinned. He couldn't help it, and Cora saw the love he had for the beautiful redhead. "She's amazing. Too good for me, but fuck, for some reason she loves me. I'm the luckiest guy in Westeros." Cora would argue that Sansa Stark was a pretty lucky woman herself, to have Jaime's love.

"I'm happy for you. Even when we were together, you never seemed this carefree."

He shook his head. "I wasn't. Not until her. She's changed everything. She's my whole life."

It hurt hearing the man she'd loved for close to twenty years talk so easily about being passionately in love with another woman, but then Cora knew she'd been deluding herself for years about her and Jaime's relationship. She saw Jaime check his watch and knew that he was waiting to get back to his girlfriend. She rose and threw some money on the table. When they exited the diner, neither noticed a man taking their picture, as Jaime hugged her and wished her well. She did the same, her heartbreaking all over again.

When Jaime got back to the bakery, he found the cake finished and Sansa inspecting it. She glanced up and smiled at him. He walked to her and kissed her, pulling her flush against him.

"Love you, kitten."

She smiled. "Love you too, Jaime." That was it. Nothing more had to be said. They both knew what they had, and nothing Cersei could do would destroy them.

Saturday morning found Sansa wrapped around Jaime, lying in bed, taking advantage of the one day she could sleep in, when both their phones went off, almost simultaneously. They bolted awake and reached for them, and Jaime felt his world collapse.

_Is the honeymoon over? Former playboy Jaime Lannister thought he'dfound love, but is there a new woman in his life?_

_Poor Sansa Stark! She thought she had it all when all shehad was a lie!_

_Jaime Lannister doesn't even hide his love for his new woman, while still living with his old girlfriend._

_Blast from Lannister'spast destroys his new happiness._

He thought he was going to be sick. He knew the gossip sites talked about him. He was a Lannister after all. Somehow, they'd found out about him and Sansa, but since they laid pretty low, they were often overlooked for some of the more colourful characters in Kings Landing. But now, the picture of him hugging Cora goodbye with the ugly headlines blazed across his phone. Some even had a picture of them in the diner, and that looked much more intimate than it had been.

**Tyrion**: What the fuck did you do, brother?

**Kevan**: Jaime. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on. This doesn’t look good.

**Arya**: I'm going to fucking kill him.

**Shireen**: I don't believe it, Sansa. Jaime loves you.

Sansa was sighing at her sister's bloodthirstiness and the idiots in the press. When she finally looked at Jaime. He was pale and shaking and looked like his entire world had just imploded.

"Baby, I swear, I didn't. Sansa, this isn't…" She pressed her lips to his and smiled, drawing him closer and pressing her body against his.

"Of course, you didn't, love. I know you."

His mouth dropped open.

"What?"

She shrugged. "The whole thing was a setup."

"You believe me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. You love me."

No one in his entire life had given Jaime that level of blind trust. No one. Not his father, not his sister, not even his brother if Tyrion's text was anything to go by. No one but this woman here, in his arms. It was the way she said it that really brought him to his knees; as if it were obvious that he would never cheat on her and that his love was that true for her.

"Fucking hell, Sansa. You have no idea what that means to me."

She cupped his face and kissed him again and pushed him down. She threw off the t-shirt she was wearing and wiggled out of her panties. She watched as his eyes widened and his dick hardened. She pressed kisses to his bare chest.

"Jaime, you love me. You live with me." She ran her hands up and down his body and stroked his dick until he was hard. She grinned. "You are mine."

He nodded and cupped her breasts.

“Yours my love.”

He'd never been so in love with anyone as he was with her at this exact moment. He groaned when she sunk on him, riding him hard and fast as if to chase away all the ugliness this morning had brought. He hated that his family was so fucked up that they did these things to each other.

He watched as she started to pant, and he sat up so he could change the angle, putting his hands under her ass and bouncing her on his dick. Now he could nuzzle and kiss her and whisper into her ear how much he loved her.

"You're mine, Sansa," and she nodded. He could see that she was close and let his hand rub at her until she screamed his name, and he came in a wave of pleasure. She collapsed on top of him.

"Someday, I'm going to do that, and we're going to make a baby Sansa. You're my family." Her eyes sheened with tears at the thought of having Jaime’s child. She couldn’t wait.

"I can't wait for that day." He kissed her hard and fierce, pouring everything he felt into the kiss.

"Us against them, right kitten."

"Us against everyone, Jaime."

They stayed twined in each other for a few more moments before Sansa reluctantly pulled herself off of him. She knew Arya would be storming into the bakery, out for blood. And she was pissed at Tyrion as well. She hated how they all jumped to the worst conclusions when it concerned Jaime. She knew he had a reputation, but everyone knew he had changed.

"Text them all. Family meeting her. 8 am. Stannis and Shireen as well."

Jaime grinned at her bossy tone and did what she said. It seemed his kitten had claws and she wasn’t afraid to use them.

She showered and dressed and went down to the bakery, where, just as she predicted, Arya blew in. Sansa held up her hand.

"Family meeting in an hour. I'll explain it all then."

Arya grunted and nodded at her. Saturdays tended to be slow, and within an hour the small space had everyone there, including Stannis, Shireen and Pod, Gendry, Tyrion and Kevan. Somehow, Stannis had even dragged Robert and Renly here. It seemed that it was the whole family today along with Jaime and Sansa.

They stood hand in hand as they looked at everyone.

"It was a setup," Sansa said and looked at them all. "By Cersei."

She looked at each of them. "Cersei, Joff, Marg, Olenna, they'll come for us. Each of us. So be prepared. We've destroyed her chance at taking over Lannister Inc as well as jeopardized the wedding of the year."

Robert grunted. "I filed for divorce." He looked chagrined. "I was an awful husband, and it's a hypocritical move, but…" He shrugged and looked to his younger brother. Stannis nodded.

Jaime sighed and looked to Tyrion. "Is there any way we can remove her from her position?"

Tyrion shrugged. "We can, but we have no one to fill her role. I already need to hire a CFO and if I need a COO, well- that fucks us, Jaime, unless you've suddenly got a yen to take on a new role."

Jaime sighed. He wasn't an idiot, but he didn't want to do more with the company. It just wasn't his passion.

"I'm interested," came Renly's voice and all eyes swung to him. He held their gaze.

"Look, everyone knows my brother can run Baratheon Inc with his eyes closed. I'm interested in trying something new. Maybe not COO, but, I did finish my accounting degree."

Tyrion's eye lit, and he rubbed his hands. He knew he could download some more COO duties on to Jaime. Personally, his brother was almost doing some of them already. It was the CFO position that had him stymied.

"Let's chat," Tyrion said.

Sansa coughed before everyone could leave.

"I know Jaime hasn't had the best reputation in the past," she said, glaring at a few of them. "But what we feel, and how he's treated me, well I have to say, I'm ashamed of some of you, for jumping to the wrong conclusions today." Tyrion and Arya looked particularly abashed.

"We're serious, and I can't believe you would think he'd do that to me."

Sansa could feel the tears building, and Jaime hugged her closer. "Kitten, come on love, don't be too upset. It looked awful." She clung to Jaime's chest, crying now and he glared at some of them.

"It's not right, Jaime. You're not that guy."

"Shhhh baby. It's enough that you believed me. That's what was important."

She sniffled and tried to stop crying, and he brushed away her tears. "Better?" She nodded.

He sighed and looked at them all.

"Tyrion, we need to get Cersei out of the office immediately. Between Renly and I, well we can take on more, and Kevan as well. We'll manage somehow."

Tyrion nodded and then offered his apologies. The Baratheons shuffled out, all but Shireen who promised to help with deliveries today. Pod clapped Jaime on the back.

"I knew it was a lie. Told Shireen that this morning. No man who looks at Sansa the way you do would ever cheat on her." Funnily enough, it warmed something in Jaime to have this young man's trust.

Jaime grinned at him. "Pretty early in the morning when the story broke." Jaime wiggled an eyebrow.

Pod laughed. "Oh, buddy, you have no idea."

Jaime laughed as well. He was happy for them.

When it was just Arya, Jaime and Sansa, her sister came up to Jaime and punched him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, stud. Overreacted."

He nodded then pulled her in a for a hug. She grinned. She'd never seen Sansa as happy as she had been with Jaime, and she was pleased she hadn't been burned.

Jaime wrapped Sansa in a tight hug, almost unable to believe that she had defended him, believed him and went to battle for him with their family. He kissed her.

"Love you kitten."

She smiled. "Love you too, Jaime."


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed like everything came to a head in the next week, so much so that Sansa had a hard time keeping up with it all.

First, true to his word, Tyrion removed Cersei Lannister from the company. He also convinced Jaime to temporarily take over as COO, although both men knew there was nothing temporary about it.

Cersei had to be escorted from the building by security, screaming at the top of her lungs and vowing revenge on her brothers who had stolen her father's company from her. The press ate it up. Jaime still shuddered every time he thought about the look in her eye. He still hadn't forgiven her for using Cora the way she had, and she'd scoffed and waved a hand when he'd admonished her for that.

"That woman was born to be used. Not a spine in sight."

The next major event was a very public, gruesome fight between Margaery Tyrell and Joffrey… Lannister. He'd gone back to his mother's maiden name the moment Robert disowned him and filed for divorce from Cersei. It turned out the Marg and Olenna were willing to look past his questionable birth, but not his infidelity. He'd been caught, dick out, with three high-end hookers by Marg. She'd snapped a photo and shared it all over social media. Of course, Joffrey lunging for her, tugging at her hair and dragging her down did nothing for his reputation. Or his legal situation. The Tyrell's were threatening to sue, and Tyrion told them to go right ahead. The only thing they could touch now was Joffrey's trust fund that Tywin had established for all three of his grandchildren when they had been born. It was a far cry from the billions of dollars the Baratheons and the Lannister's had.

Marg had tried reaching out to Sansa to ‘make amends,' but Sansa had routinely ignored her text messages. The ship had sailed long ago on their friendship.

Of course, there was a certain amount of damage control to be done in their relationship. While Sansa insisted that it wasn't necessarily what anyone thought about them, Jaime wanted it to be known that he was in love with her and that he hadn't broken any vows or commitments to her. He was deadly serious, and he called in a favour from an old friend, who'd come with a camera and no agenda to Sansa's bakery to do a short, fluffy piece on them.

Both Arya and Shireen had perched on stools to watch the whole thing, both agreeing it was the height of chivalry that Jaime wanted to publicly declare how much he loved Sansa and was devoted to her. Both women wondered when he might pop the question. Now that Joff and Marg's wedding of the year was off, both young women figured the two in front of them could slide nicely into that slot.

Of course, the damage wasn't just felt in the South. Robb phoned when he'd caught the headlines. Sansa had told him she was dating an older man, but she'd sworn Arya to secrecy. Robb hated the Lannisters, and Sansa knew it would cause tension, which it did. Robb and Jon both said they would be on a flight and arriving that weekend to sort things out.

Sansa rolled her eyes at their overbearing attitude but knew it was well past time they met Jaime. She was utterly in love with this man, knew she wanted to marry him and would hopefully someday be raising children with him. Robb and Jon, despite their protectiveness, were her family and she wanted everyone to get along.

Jaime wasn't so sure. He was laying on his back, naked, the sheet pooled around his torso when he asked her for the hundredth time if her brother's owned any guns.

"They're from the North, and as I understand it, it's quite wild up there."

Sansa rolled her eyes at him as she readied herself for work. Robb and Jon were set to arrive at 3 pm, and Jaime was nervous. She came back to the bed and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Once they see how much you love me, they'll love you as well."

He snorted at that. He wasn't the brightest Lannister, but even he knew, he wasn't the type of man that men wanted for their sister. He told her as much, and she shook her head.

"That might have been who you were, but you're not that guy anymore Jaime."

It was still a constant marvel to him how she just saw the good in him. Her and Tyrion, his most loyal cheerleaders. He had to admit, with Cersei gone, his confidence at the office had never been higher. It was a wonder how liberating it was to be able to make decisions that weren't ridiculed and questioned. Tyrion and Kevan both placed a lot of trust in him, and so far, he'd earned it.

He watched her get ready; it was now a daily occurrence since he'd moved in. He enjoyed it as much as he did everything else in this life he was making with Sansa. Throughout the absolute craziness of the past few months, she was steady in her love and support of him. Her beauty could steal his breath, and Jaime often found himself doing nothing more than staring at her. When she caught him, as she often did, she blushed and shook her head and said he was a dork. He'd grin and kiss her, telling her how stunning she was, and she'd look at him as if he was everything to her. He still didn't know what he'd ever done to deserve a chance with someone like Sansa Stark, but he worked damn hard each day to ensure he didn't fuck it up. He heard his phone buzz and reached over to glance at it, and his face soured. Cersei.

She had been relentless in trying to get his attention since she'd been fired. He'd all but ignored her, wanting nothing to do with her.

"Is that your sister?" Sansa asked, checking herself one last time in the mirror. It was a constant struggle to get ready while he lounged there, half-naked and delicious looking. She wanted to eat him up and never leave their bed.

"Yes."

She met his eyes, turning around and walking back towards him. He looked so lost when he spoke about her that she reached out and stroked his face. "Maybe you should go see her."

He gave her a look. She held up her hands. "Just a suggestion."

Then she leaned down and kissed him, squealing when he grabbed her. Quick as a snake, he somehow worked his hand into her shorts and found her not wearing any underwear.

"Naughty kitten," he purred in her ear and worked his fingers into her, stroking her clit and making her come apart on his hand. He looked so pleased with himself and then brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them off.

"Jaime," she moaned, instantly horny again.

"Shorts off baby girl, I need to be in that sweetness of yours," he commanded, and Sansa scrambled to comply. She shucked them down her legs and kicked them away and then he was sinking into her. "God, you always feel so good," he groaned as he stroked in and out of her. She leaned up and nipped him on the lip.

"Love me, Jaime."

He grinned and complied until he was coming deep inside her and she shouted his name for the second time in ten minutes. She took two more minutes to lay there panting and then hurried to get ready.

"You're a menace to my lady parts, Jaime Lannister."

He grinned. Sansa cleaned herself up and was trying to get dressed again when Jaime reached for her. She darted away. She'd have to wear underwear today, and he frowned at that. She wagged a finger at him and then blew him a kiss.

"See you later, babe," she called and then was gone.

The moment she was, he glanced down at his phone and frowned. Then he sighed. Family. He texted Cersei and said he'd be by later and then went to shower, choosing to use Sansa's since it still smelled of her. His dick was already half-hard, and he wondered if he could sneak in one more quickie before work, but figured he'd be pushing his luck. He shook his head, wondering how he'd ever gotten so lucky to end up with a woman like her, pushing Cersei as far from his mind as possible. Whatever she wanted; he would find out soon enough. On his way out the door, he made it a point to stop by the bakery. Sansa handed him a latte and a scone and kissed him. Shireen grinned at them and then he was on his way, happy and content in a way he hadn't been in quite some time.

Cersei Lannister was a mess. A hot, vodka induced mess. She opened the door to her brother, her traitorous twin brother, reeking of booze and sweat. He wrinkled his nose and looked around the Baratheon mansion. It looked like a tornado had blown through. Shaking his head, he eyed her warily. She seemed to want to rant at him, and he sighed and let her up until she tried to talk about Sansa.

He didn't trust the look in her eyes and flicked his phone on, taking it out and recording everything she said.

"How is the perfect Sansa Stark?" Cersei said, slurring her words.

"Good."

"Do you like fucking her Jaime? Is that all is it?"

Jaime's mouth tightened. "No."

"No. Nooooooooooo. You love her." Cersei's eyes gleamed. "I wonder, would she still love you if she knew Joffrey was yours?"

Jaime's face paled, and he thought he'd be sick. What the fuck was Cersei going on about? Joffrey wasn't his. He'd never slept with his sister. He was ill at the thought.

"That's a fucking lie."

She shrugged. "Yes, well. It's your word against mine. I wonder what the press would do if they learned that Jaime Lannister fucked his sister."

Jaime thought he was going to be sick.

"You know that's a fucking lie, you crazy bitch."

She cackled. "Of course, I know it's a lie." She waved the bottle of vodka. "But they don't. How much damage would that do? Would your precious Sansa stay by your side then, I wonder?"

"You're fucking sick," Jaime said, grabbing his phone.

Cersei's laughter followed him to the door. "No one walks away from me, Jaime. Not without me making them pay."

He turned and smiled at her and then replayed the video. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't ever threaten her again. I'll destroy you, sister dearest."

She shrieked and clawed at him, but he was too quick and slammed the door in her face. He heard a crash and then shouting and got the fuck away from her as fast as possible.

He checked the time. Almost 5 pm. That meant Sansa would be at their place with her brothers. He felt sick; dirty and tainted. He phoned Tyrion.

"I need you at the bakery. Now."

Tyrion nodded and said he was on his way. When Jaime got to the apartment, he barely had the car in park. He needed Sansa. She was the only good thing in his life. He burst into their apartment, not even caring about the two other men there, and Arya, perched on a stool. She saw he was in a state and stood and he dragged her into his arms.

"Shh, Jaime, baby, it's a right. I'm here love," she was saying to him, and he drew in a ragged breath. When he finally smelled her scent, he felt his body relax. She would know what to do, and she would believe him. Tyrion wandered in a few seconds after him and asked what was going on.

Jaime sent a sheepish look to the two men, Robb and Jon and then said, "Welcome to the fucking crazy Lannister family." Then he played the video.

He thought he would be sick when she accused him of being Joffrey's father, and Sansa squeezed his hand. She shook her head, already knowing it wasn't true. It was all confirmed when Cersei confessed it was a lie she would willingly spread. Tyrion looked livid and Jon and Robb sick. Sansa held Jaime close to her. Arya was cracking her knuckles.

"She's a vile woman, and I hate her," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said brokenly.

"You will not apologize for her. She did this. Not you." Sansa's blue eyes were fierce. He dragged her lips to his.

"I love you kitten. So much."

"I love you, Jaime. Always." He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers.

Robb and Jon were stunned. They had never seen Sansa behave like this with anyone. Both had concerns about Jaime. His reputation was legendary, even up in the North. But the man currently wrapped around their sister seemed to be completely in love with her. When they finally broke apart, Tyrion said he had something to do and that he'd see them at the pub later. Arya hopped off the stool. She had to help Gendry before his band was playing tonight. She hugged her brothers and then leaned in.

"Go easy on him. He loves her like fucking mad," she told them both and then was off, leaving Sansa and Jaime facing the two men in her family.

Jaime sighed and looked at them. "Not the best impression." He held out his hand, the other one firmly around Sansa.

"Jaime Lannister and I promise I'm not crazy." He gave them the self-deprecating smirk he'd perfected over the years.

Jon was the first to react. "Jon. Nice to meet you, Jaime."

Robb was still totally unsure but shook his hand.

"Alright, well, let's get dinner started," Sansa said brightly, moving towards the kitchen. Her brothers were not staying here, but they planned to spend the evening with them.

Jaime went with her and got the three of them beers, opening a bottle of wine for her and pouring her a glass. He pressed a kiss against her cheek, and she ran her hand down his arm. Both Jon and Robb watched how he moved around the apartment with ease.

Jaime came back with the three beers and sat across from them.

"Ask."

Robb's eyes narrowed. He leaned forward. "You're worth close to a billion dollars. Why are you living here?"

Jaime nodded and took a sip of beer. "She's up at the crack of dawn most days, and she loves it. I bought the building when Cersei threatened to evict her. I'm already making plans on expanding the apartment into one next store. It'll double the space."

"What type of prenup would you expect her to sign?" Jon demanded, and Jaime laughed.

"None. If she says yes to being my wife, well, fuck. Jesus, if she says yes to being my wife, I'll spend the rest of my days worshipping her." He looked to her then, and both men saw the sheer devotion in his eyes.

"You love her." That was from Robb.

Jaime turned back to them and grinned. "Well, ya."

"Children?" Jon asked.

"As many as she'd like. Ideally four, maybe five. Imagine her pregnant. She'd be magnificent." Jaime looked at Sansa as if she were his entire world, and the thought of her giving him children made that love swell even more.

Both men grinned at him. "Holy hell you've got it bad," Robb said, rising and clapping him on the back. He drew him into a huge. "Welcome to the family, brother."

Jon was next, and Jaime grinned at the two of them.

"Don't wait too long. She's worth it, Jaime Lannister."

He nodded at the both of them- Sansa was worth it, and he already had the ring. It was a massive thing, an emerald cut diamond, cushioned by two smaller ones on a platinum band. It had been his mother's. He'd snuck it out of his penthouse the first night he was there, and he wondered when the right time to ask her would be.

Sansa's voice called them in for dinner, and Jaime was first to her, wrapping her in his arms. He nuzzled into her neck and told her how much he loved her. She smiled and kissed him and then told him to eat. If she knew her brother's, there was one last test for her man; the pub. She imagined he'd have a sore head in the morning if Robb and Jon had their way. When she joined them, she smiled, happy to have them all here with her.

Later Robb and Jon insisted on cleaning up, and then running back to their hotel room and changing. They would meet at the pub. Sansa was sprawled out on Jaime's lap, resting before they had to leave.

He was looking down at her, and she smiled at him, catching his eye.

"Marry me." The words slipped out. He knew she deserved the most romantic proposal in the world, but he couldn't contain them anymore. He wanted her to be his. Forever.

"Jaime?"

"Marry me, Sansa. Be my wife. Be mine forever."

She sat up and crawled on his lap. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He'd gotten it after he'd talked with Robb. He opened it up.

She gasped.

He swallowed hard. "It was my mother's. There wasn't much I admired my father for. But he only loved one woman his entire life. And he loved her forever. That's you, for me, kitten. I've never felt like this for anyone, and I never will again. Be my wife, Sansa."

"Oh my god, YES!" She cried and threw her arms around him. "Yes. A hundred, million times yes." She kissed him hard, and he slipped the massive diamond onto her finger. Then her eyes narrowed.

"I want kids Jaime. Lots and lots of kids."

He laughed. "At least four."

She nodded and nuzzled into him. "Maybe five. And a house. With a huge backyard and a pool. Where we can have a dog and get to know our neighbours."

He grinned. "Sounds perfect baby." He kissed her again.

"We're getting married, Jaime."

"Yeah kitten, we are." He smiled into her hair as she snuggled against his chest, happier than he'd ever been.

Sansa almost floated into the pub. She had insisted they walk because she knew neither one of them would be in any shape to drive home. She kept glancing at her ring and then the man beside her. He grinned and looked as happy as she was. She was already in full wedding planning mode. It wouldn't be the event of the season, but damn, she was going to have what she wanted. She had dreamed about her wedding since she was a little girl, and she finally, FINALLY had her golden prince. He was perfect; for her.

"It's not going anywhere," he said teasingly to her, and she almost growled at him.

"Let me have this, Jaime. I'm an engaged woman, and this is a beautiful ring," she said. She leaned up and kissed him.

"How soon do we throw away the birth control?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. There was a profound need in him to see her large with his child. He had no idea where that came from, but damn, it was intense.

"Wedding first, lover."

He gave her a look. "Like a big wedding?"

She grinned. "My shot expires in two months. If we get married in three, I could walk down the aisle pregnant with your baby and not have it affect my dress."

His eyes glazed over; both at the thought of her pregnant and the idea of her wearing a white dress, walking towards him.

"Kitten, I'm a Lannister. We can make anything happen." He growled into her ear. "God, Sansa, the thought of pregnant with my baby. Jesus that makes me hard."

"Soon, love. Soon."

They walked into the pub hand in hand and smiled when they saw their friends. Jon and Robb were already there, along with Shireen and Pod, Dickon and his girlfriend, Arya and Gendry and Tyrion.

All eyes fell to Sansa's hand, and she squealed in delight and showed them all. Tyrion had tears in his eyes and hugged Jaime hard.

"Father would be proud. She's an amazing woman."

Robb hugged her and shot Jaime and approving look. The man had stepped up, and they could all see how thrilled Sansa was. Of course, Tyrion somehow found a bottle of costly champagne and they all had silly grins on their faces when they drank it out of tumblers instead of champagne flutes.

Then Sansa launched into ‘wedding talk' with Shireen and Arya rolled her eyes.

"You've done it now stud," she said, slapping him on the back.

He watched in utter fascination as Sansa whipped out her phone and started jotting ideas down. He looked at her brother's.

"She seems really into this wedding stuff," he said a bit hesitantly.

They howled in laughed.

"Jesus dude, she's been planning her wedding since she was four. If you're lucky, she'll let you pick out your tux."

Sansa glared at Jon and then sent Jaime a sweet look. "Don't worry baby; I already know what you'd look best in."

Jaime paled and looked to Tyrion who was howling in laughter.

Later, when they were at the bar getting the next round of drinks, he leaned in. "So, you're really into this wedding stuff, huh."

She nodded and then worried her lip. "Is that ok?" Her voice had gone small and quiet.

"Hey, kitten, no. I didn't mean that like it was a bad thing. I've just never thought about it, so I'll have some catching up to do. I want the day to be perfect for you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It has to be perfect for us. And yes, Jaime, I am one of those girls." She sighed. "I'll try to keep it to a minimum."

He stroked her cheek. "Don't ever do that. Not for me. Not for anyone. Don't make yourself less. If you want this to be the event of the decade, kitten, well, then, I'm your man. I'll be right by your side, with your crazy 10-foot train and 20 bridesmaids and eight tiered cake."

She grinned at him. "You're a dork. But you're my dork." She kissed him. "I promise to keep it reasonable."

He laughed, not believing her at all. He told her that and then grabbed their drinks, telling the bartender to keep them coming.

The following hours flew by, as more and more alcohol and stories were traded. It seemed like both families had set out to share their most embarrassing ones of Sansa and Jaime.

"Oh my god, San, you did. You wigged on Mom that Halloween when she made you be a red crayon instead of a princess."

Sansa huffed. "Every little girl wants to be a princess."

"I didn't," Arya said and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Well yes, but you're a spawn of the devil," Sansa said primly. "I'm sure my daughter will want to be a princess."

Jaime grinned. He liked the sound and the thought of that. A little girl with red hair and green eyes? A son that might think he was something worthwhile? He couldn't wait.

"I bet you were a lovely red crayon, kitten," Jaime said, magnanimously.

Tyrion smirked. "Jaime once went as a band member of Van Halen. Full makeup." Tyrion saluted his brother, and Jaime gave him the finger.

"Little KISS ring any bells?" he said smirking.

Everyone was howling.

Eventually, though, Sansa felt the room tilt. She leaned into her fiancé, loving that word, and said she needed to go home. Both would have heavy heads tomorrow, but it had been worth it. Arya was stone-cold sober and would open the bakery in the morning.

"Come on, kitten, time for bed," Jaime said, almost pouring Sansa into their apartment once they got home. He stripped off her clothes, took one look at her body, and then realized he was too drunk to do anything. They fell into bed and wrapped themselves around each other, happy to be in love and to get married.

The next morning, they were rudely awoken by a pounding on their door.

"Sansa, Jaime, get up," Arya said, standing there, looking at them.

When Sansa cracked an eye, she groaned at the light streaming into her room.

"What on earth do you want?" Sansa groaned.

"Guys, seriously," Arya said, and Jaime sat up, naked.

"Sweet Jesus, you are a stud." Then she grimaced. "Guys, it's about Jaime's sister. There's been an accident."

Both felt their worlds tilt.

"What?"

"They found her this morning in her pool. She'd been drinking, and she had a shit tonne of drugs in her system. She drowned."

Jaime nodded, then turned green and bolted for the bathroom. He heaved until his stomach felt like it had turned itself inside out. When he came back, he heard the shower going. Arya handed him a glace of water and some pills.

"I'm sorry. She was a cunt, but… well. I'm sorry."

He nodded. It was as accurate a statement as any about Cersei Lannister Baratheon.

When Sansa finally emerged, her eyes were red. She wrapped herself in Jaime's arms. "I'm so sorry, my love."

He gratefully clung to her. He was devastated but relieved, and that heaped on the guilt. She would never have stopped trying to ruin their lives. Now, she was gone, and she couldn't hurt them any longer.

There was a pounding at the door, and Arya went to open it. There were two police officers standing there.

"Mr. Lannister. We're here to talk to you about your sister's death." He nodded, but Sansa frowned.

"You don't think he had anything to do with it, do you? Because he was with me the whole time."

"Ma'am, we are just here to ask a few questions."

She shook her head. "No. We'll call our attorney and meet you at the station." She closed the door on their face. Jaime was pale and almost shaking.

"Why do they think I had anything to do with this?" His voice was of bewildered confusion.

"Jaime, call your lawyer. Go shower. I'll call Tyrion and Kevan. We know you didn't do this, love." He nodded, and when he was gone, Sansa met Arya's eyes.

"He didn't do this."

Arya agreed.

"I hate her," Sansa said. "Even now, dying, she's trying to fuck up his life."

Arya's eyebrows raised at the swear word. "San, I'm sure it's just a formality."

When Jaime came back out, he looked marginally better. Sansa wrapped him in a hug.

"We're going to the station; your family will meet us there. We will answer their questions, plan her funeral and then put this behind us. We're getting married Jaime, in two months. Then we're getting pregnant. Because I want to be your wife and I want to have your children. And no one, not even Cersei Lannister, will stop that from happening."

Jaime's jaw dropped open. Who was this woman, and how did he become lucky enough to get her to fall in love with him?

"I love you kitten," he said and kissed her hard.

"I love you too, Jaime. Now, let's go deal with your bitch of a sister, once and for all."


	12. Chapter 12

Jaime was in a daze as Sansa held his hand and they entered the police station. Meeting them there, were Tyrion, Kevan and their lawyer, a woman name Brienne Tarth. She was a brilliant woman and had represented the Lannister family interests for a few years now.

She took one look at her clients and knew Jaime had nothing to do with this. It was a relatively well-known fact that Brienne had a small crush on Jaime, although neither had ever done anything about it. Jaime hadn't felt the same pull she had, and Brienne sighed when she saw him clinging to be the beautiful red-headed woman. A part of her had always known that Sansa was the type of woman he'd end up with. Her eyes landed on the massive diamond ring on her finger, and Brienne's spine stiffened; she hoped that this Sansa Stark truly loved Jaime. Brienne knew that he was a good man, beneath the biting sarcasm and self-derision he used as defence mechanisms.

She had her answer within moments that Sansa truly loved Jaime. She was passionate in her defence of him, and almost snarled at anyone who dared claimed he had anything to do with his sister's untimely demise. Jaime reluctantly played the last video he had of him and Cersei.

"Did you ever sleep with your sister?"

"Gods, no," Jaime said, looking sick.

Brienne nodded. She hadn't thought so, but she had to be sure.

She sighed. "From what I can tell, they have no proof. Only that Cersei left some note, indicating that you had threatened her." Before Jaime could protest, Brienne held up a hand. "Where were you after this incident?"

He swallowed and looked to Sansa. "At your apartment. With my fiancé, and her two brothers. Tyrion and Arya were there as well."

"The whole night?"

"Yes."

She grinned. "They've placed time of death at approximately 6 pm, and you have a solid alibi." She frowned and looked at the Lannister family and Sansa. "I'm not going to lie. This could get messy and ugly, especially if they want a DNA sample. I'll push back, but if the press gets wind of this. Added to that, this video will be submitted as evidence, and therefore, it most likely won't be able to be shared. I'll see what we can do. Most likely, they are just fishing. From all accounts, your sister had both a drinking and a drug problem. I'm highly doubtful that this was murder. She most likely was high and drunk and slipped and fell."

Everyone nodded, but no one noticed the slight twitch on Tyrion's face.

Jaime and Brienne met with the detectives, and it went mostly as Brienne said, although once his alibi was confirmed, they backed off considerably.

When they asked for a DNA sample, Brienne told them no, and gave them the results that Tyrion had. Everyone could clearly see that Joffrey had two distinct parents; there was no way Jaime was the father. He let out a relieved breath and smiled for the first time.

After he'd been released, with apologies from the police, he hugged Brienne. She blushed a bit.

"Jaime, are you sure about Sansa?" The woman was much younger than him, and she had been asked to look into her finances discreetly. She was making a decent profit at her bakery, but she was nowhere in the same league as the Lannister's when it came to wealth.

Jaime nodded, and Brienne saw a lovestruck look come across his face. "She's everything, Brienne. Gods, I mean. I love her so freaking much. She wants a bunch of kids, a house in the suburbs. A dog." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He gave her one of his devastatingly, handsome smiles. "And I want all that as well. I've never… I mean, until her I didn't even think I was capable of any of that stuff. But she loves me."

Brienne felt her heartbreak just a little. She had always believed that Jaime was a better man than he gave himself credit for. His sister and his father had dominated his life, and he'd more often than not let them grind him down. Part of her wished he could have seen her the way he saw Sansa, but that ship had sailed.

"I'm happy for you," she said, and he grinned.

"Me too. Thanks for everything," he said and hugged her again before turning to find the woman he loved.

She threw herself into his arms, and he held her tightly, whispering how much he loved her.

"Ahhhh, Brienne. Thank you for what you've done for him," Tyrion said, quietly to her, seeing the devastation on her face. Jaime had never ever looked her way, but still, Tyrion knew what it was like to look at someone and have them not even notice you.

"She loves him?"

"Madly."

Brienne sighed. "Well, that's something."

Sansa invited everyone back to the bakery for an impromptu celebration, and Kevan and Tyrion willingly came along, with Brienne begging off. Robb, Jon and Shireen me them there, happy things had worked out. Eventually, Stannis, Robert and Renly spilled in, filling out the group. The Baratheon brother's learned of the engagement, and they sent a sombre toast to Cersei Lannister; a difficult woman that had impacted all their lives.

When everyone cleared out, Sansa and Jaime laid twined in each other, having spent the past few hours chasing away the awfulness of the morning.

"I'd like to get married at Winterfell," Sansa said suddenly, twisting to face her fiancé.

He arched an eyebrow and nodded. He had his hand resting on her back, tracing patterns on her smooth skin.

"Sure," he agreed readily.

She grinned. "And I think the end of August would be nice. It won't be as hot up there, and even though my parents are gone, they have a lot of friends and family."

"Sure, kitten. Whatever you'd like."

"Jaime," she pouted, and he nipped at her lip.

He grinned, and she smacked his chest. He rolled over, so she was pinned beneath him.

"Baby, I'm mostly going to go along with what you want. This is your special day. I'll try to give you my opinion, but as long as Tyrion and Kevan are there, and my buddy Bronn, I'm good love." He kissed her again. "The most important thing is that you're going to be my wife. And…." He said before she could protest, "that you use the money I've put into our account for the wedding."

Her eyes narrowed. "Our account."

He grinned and nodded. "Check out your banking app."

"What did you do, Jaime Lannister?"

He laughed and watched as she scrambled to find her phone and swiped open her account. Her two regular accounts looked normal, but then she saw the third one. Joint Chequings. That had never been there. Then her eyes popped open when she saw the amount of money in it.

"Jaime," she whispered, and he sat up, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and wrapping her in his arms.

"Sansa listen to me. My money has always been used against me my entire life. Women chased me for it, or my father held it up as this impossible standard. I know you don't want it, don't care about it. But it's important to me that you have access to it. For whatever you need or want."

She nodded, trying to breathe normally. "Is this… everything?"

Gods, she was adorable. He chuckled. "No kitten. That's about 20%. I've got a lot invested in real estate, some in a few different stocks and portfolios. Some is held in trust accounts. And there is some more liquid capital that I've got in a separate account. But if you'd like access to it all…"

"God no," she said, almost horrified and shook her head. He grinned.

"Breathe, kitten. It's just money."

She nodded. "Ok. But I'm still going to work on Monday."

He laughed loudly and dragged her back under the covers, more convinced than ever that he'd found the perfect woman.

Cersei's funeral was depressing because no one, save perhaps her three children, was sad that she was gone. She'd hurt too many people over the years, had no real friends and had been conniving and miserable in her latter years. Jaime held Sansa close to him the entire time. Somehow the press had never gotten a hold of the vile story she'd tried to spread, and her death had been ruled accidental. No one knew that it had been Tyrion that had visited her that afternoon after her and Jaime's confrontation. He'd known that she would destroy them all. It had been an accident; her tripping and falling into the pool. He's just failed to save her. He felt a twinge of guilt; he wasn't a monster after all. But he knew he'd secured his brother's happiness by his one inaction and so far, he'd lost no sleep over it.

Weeks after the funeral, Margaery had sauntered into the bakery, low cut dress showing all her assets and trying to seduce Jaime. He laughed until her eyes narrowed. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

"What do you think Sansa will do if she sees you laughing like this with me?"

Jaime shrugged. "She'll probably pull up the cameras and see you for the manipulating whore you are."

Marg's eyes glittered with hatred at him. "Why her?"

"Seriously?" Jaime asked incredulously.

She nodded. "She's poor. She works. She's from the North. Why her?"

Jaime shook his head, and his eyes lit as he saw her come back into the little shop. She took one look at Marg there and went to Jaime's side.

"Because she's Sansa," Jaime said, his voice full of love. "She's good and kind, and she loves me, Marg."

Marg rolled her eyes. It was nauseating. "Jaime, we're the richest families in Westeros. Our kind doesn't marry for love."

He laughed at her and kissed Sansa. Then he looked to the bitter woman in front of him. "That's our problem. Maybe we should."

Marg stomped her foot and stormed out of the shop. Last they heard; her grandmother was arranging some marriage with someone from Dorne for her.

The summer passed fast and furious as Sansa, Arya and Shireen planned the wedding of the year. In Winterfell. The guest list wasn't nearly as imposing as Jaime thought. Sansa had capped it at 150 people. Her brothers were a huge help, and her friend Jeyne Poole in the north worked miracles to get everything ready.

Two weeks before they were set to fly North, Jaime asked for an afternoon of Sansa's time. She agreed, wondering what he had in mind. When they got in the car, she smiled at him. He was excited, and she was happy to see the little grin on his face. He brought her hand to his lips and drove them to one of the more beautiful neighbourhoods in Kings Landing. It wasn't where the Baratheon mansion was. These homes were older but stately, but still, homes. Acres of grass, fenced yards and kids and dogs everywhere. Sansa's eyes lit in excitement.

"Jaime," she said, grinning at him.

"The private school here is one of the best in Kings Landing," he said before he turned into a small quiet road, and drove up to one of the houses.

Sansa gasped. It was like he'd picked it from her dreams. It reminded her a bit of her childhood home, and she clasped his hand.

"Six bedrooms, four baths. Recently renovated. Inground pool in the back. An acre of fenced backyard. Living room, family room, rec room. Basement for the kids one day and a huge kitchen. What do you say? Want to take a look?"

He had an anxious look on his face as if he weren't quite sure what her reaction might be.

"Jaime, it's perfect."

She saw him relax and grin, and he held out his hand and opened the front door. "Welcome to our maybe home."

If the outside had been perfect, the inside met all her needs and expectations. Somehow, Jaime Lannister had found the ideal family home for his soon-to-be-bride.

She squealed at the huge kitchen, was delighted at the formal dining room, and said she could already see their children racing through the house. Almost all the bedrooms were upstairs, just like she wanted, and her eyes misted as she counted them off.

At the end of the hallway, the master room was huge and had an equally large walk-in closet and en-suite bathroom. She had tears in her eyes.

Jaime came and wrapped his arms around her. "I can see us here, Sansa. Lying in bed, waking up on a Saturday, kids either racing downstairs to watch cartoons or to come into our bed."

"Jaime," Sansa said, swamped by emotion. She could see it all so clearly.

"I'd still drive you into the bakery each day, for as long as you want, kitten. But I think, I think this is it, love."

"Oh gods, it is!" She turned and wrapped herself in his arms. She'd just taken a test this morning, and she knew she was pregnant. And this was perfect. Their first child was already tucked safely in her tummy, and now they had a home for their family.

"I'm going to marry you and give you children, and they are going to be the most loved kids in Kings Landing," she said through tears in her eyes.

"Yes, they are," he said, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

She reached into her purse and pulled out the test. She handed it to him and watched as his eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" he asked, overjoyed and incredulous.

She nodded, and he whooped and swung her off her feet.

"I knocked you up?"

She laughed. "Yup. Well done, Mr. Lannister."

"Gods, kitten." He had such a look of awe in his face as he pressed his hand to her tummy. Then he knelt in front of her and pressed a kiss there.

"Hi, baby. I'm going to be your Daddy."

Sansa's heart exploded.

On their way back to the downtown area, Jaime put a call into his realtor, telling him they wanted the house. Because he was Jaime, he insisted it be ready when they returned in a month. They were leaving for Winterfell in a few days, and then after the wedding, going to Casterly Rock for their honeymoon. Sansa couldn't wait.

She had her man. She had a baby in her tummy. And now she had the perfect house to raise her family. She couldn't believe that this had all started as a silly bet with this handsome man way back in April. It was the best deal she'd ever made.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaime was nervous. Not about marrying Sansa, but about going North, being at Winterfell. There was a small part of him that wondered if the moment she was back in her family home, that she might find him lacking. It was silly, really, and even he knew that. But it was there. He tried to reassure him that he was an idiot, but he tapped his leg restlessly on the private jet. Thankfully it was filled with people that were also coming to the wedding, so Sansa was too busy to notice his nervousness. But Tyrion wasn't.

"She loves you, you idiot. She's practically glowing." Both Lannister brother's looked over to watch Jaime's soon to be wife make everyone feel welcome.

Jaime grinned at that and Tyrion's eyes widened. "Oh god lord, you couldn't even wait until she was legally yours?"

Then he grinned. He was going to be an Uncle. "How far along is she?"

Jaime shrugged, his grin never leaving his face. He'd never felt prouder than when he looked at her and knew that she was carrying his child. "Six weeks."

The two sat in silence for a time, watching Sansa laugh with Shireen, Pod, Gendry, Arya, Kevan, Dorna, Renly and Loras. Stannis and Robert were coming in a few days, along with Brienne and his buddy Bronn. Beyond that, everyone coming to the wedding was mostly from Sansa's side. She had countless relatives and family friends in the North, and Jaime hoped that they would find him worthy of her.

He thought back to all she had done to prepare for this day. Thankfully she had decided to use the money in their new joint account to pay for things. Jaime had no idea what his money would be suitable for if his wife weren't willing to spend it.

She'd had an entire day with her sister, Shireen and her friend Jeyne, along with Dorna shopping for her gown. She'd practically floated into the apartment, and he grinned, knowing she'd look amazing in whatever she chose.

There had been numerous taste samples of cakes. Jaime had never eaten so much baking as he did when Sansa was trying to find the perfect combination. Eventually, and slightly exasperated, he told her lemon and French vanilla. She narrowed her eyes then and demanded to know if he was placating her, but he shook his head. He liked lemon; especially when he got to kiss it off her lips.

They had gone and found their wedding bands, and that had almost make Jaime tear up, the sight of picking out a ring that would mark him as hers. He'd never really belonged to someone before; not like he would her. No one who encountered them could deny just how in love they were. Jaime wondered if every man felt like he did, knowing that the woman they loved was going to wear his ring and take his name. When he'd asked Sansa about that, taking his last name, she'd given him a funny little look and kissed him softly.

"Of course, my love." He'd smiled like a fool for a week.

The rest of the wedding details mostly slipped by him, things like flowers, the menu, the bridesmaid's dresses. All he knew was that Sansa was happy and she wasn't anything like those horrible bridezilla's he had heard about.

The last Friday at the office before they were all leaving, the staff had thrown him a groom's lunch. He was more touched than he wanted to admit, especially when Stannis and Robert also showed up to support him. For some odd reason, the Baratheon's, Stark's and Lannister's were closer than ever. Sansa slipped in at one point, and as was her nature, people gravitated to her.

"You're a lucky man," came Stannis's deep voice, standing off to the side with Jaime. He was content to observe her, smiling and holding court.

"I am." And he knew it. He had everything he'd never known he needed, and it was all because of her. The best part was, no matter how big a crowd they were in, Sansa always found him. She never let him stand off to the side by himself for too long, and there was a part of Jaime that loved how he was a part of something bigger than just him.

And now his brother knew that she was pregnant and that she was going to be a Lannister. The next little lion was already in her womb.

When they landed, Jaime was immediately struck with how different the North was. Beautiful and slightly wild, with mountains in the background, and trees and green everywhere. Most of the people that came on the jet were staying at the Stark family Manor. It wasn't nearly the size of Casterly Rock, but it could easily fit them all, and it was where they were getting married. On the grounds of Sansa's family home, where this beautiful woman he loved had been raised. Jaime could admit to being excited about seeing her family home. He just hoped she wanted to come back to Kings Landing after her visit here. As if she could read his mind, and knew his insecurities, she came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey handsome, how you doing?"

He squeezed her back and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Better with you here, kitten."

She smiled softly and cupped his face. "Jaime, I can't wait for our life in Kings Landing."

He swallowed hard. "I know, love. I do. I just…" He paused. "Are you sure? About me?"

She shook her head gently. "A million percent, babe." She kissed him again, long and slow. "About you and this baby we made Jaime."

He grinned at that and placed his hand on her stomach. He'd taken to talking to the baby each evening and morning when they were in bed, and Sansa's heart melted more each time. Jaime Lannister was born to be a father.

Robb welcomed them warmly into his home, and Jaime knew instantly why Sansa had chosen here to be married. He could see her relax instantly and saw the happiness radiating off of her when she was back in her family home.

She took his hand and gave him the grand tour, and he loved it. She said that maybe they could come home for Christmas and he readily agreed, able to see her here, pregnant and happy and married to him.

When she got to her childhood room, she giggled when he groaned at the size of her bed.

"We can snuggle," she said, and he arched an eyebrow at her. He couldn't wait to have her at the Rock; there were endless rooms and locations where he could make love to her without interruption. Tyrion had told him that it was his wedding gift to him, and Jaime had been stunned speechless.

His brother had waved a hand. "I'm single and without children, and you, my brother, are carrying on the family legacy. It's yours. It was always meant to be yours."

Jaime hugged Tyrion hard. And then he imagined their kids running through the vast estate, or splashing in the pool, or running on the beach while swimming in the Sunset Sea.

In the next few days, Jaime mostly kept out of the way or did what he was told as the women were deep in wedding preparations and he had been told he would only get in the way. At least he still got to sleep beside Sansa each night. He grumbled that he hardly had seen her, and she pressed a kiss to his lips and then made him forget his whining.

There seemed to be an extraordinary amount of male bonding time and drinking, much to his delight; especially when his buddy Bronn showed up. He was a crude bastard, but funny as hell, and fit right in with the group.

Eventually, Winterfell Manor filled even more, and the day before the wedding, Robb and Jon directed a huge tent to be erected on the back lawn, and within hours the arch that they would be married under with was up as well. Jaime was shocked at how quickly everything came together, and that night at the rehearsal dinner, he had nothing but praise for his soon to be wife. She smiled sweetly at him and pressed a kiss to his lips at the end of the evening. She had said that she would not be spending the night with him and sent him to find space with Tyrion.

"Kind of like locking the barn door after the horse has escaped, isn't it?" he said, waggling an eyebrow and cupping her tummy but she was not amused or moved by his antics. He kissed her goodnight, one last time as Sansa Stark, and then went to find Tyrion and Bronn.

The next morning Jaime was surrounded by Robb, Jon, Tyrion, Bronn, Kevan, Pod, Rickon and Bran. His family and friends. They patted him on the back and grinned at him.

Robb and Jon had especially come around after Sansa had shown them their new home. They knew that their sister loved him, and Jaime had proven over and over again how much he loved their sister. No man could pick out such a house who wasn't solely dedicated to her and the large family they knew that she wanted.

Eventually, in the tux that Sansa said he'd look best in, he made his way to stand and wait for his bride. A calmness had settled over him. He knew that they were meant to be, and he couldn't wait to see her and make her his wife.

Sansa had been ecstatic since she'd boarded the plane to Winterfell. Her perfect wedding had come together beautifully, and she couldn't wait to marry Jaime. Ever since the day at the house, he'd walked around with aa stupid grin on his face, beyond happy that she was pregnant. She'd never seen a man that was looking forward to fatherhood as much as he was. She'd caught his slight look of uncertainty and realized she'd spent the vast majority of her time occupied with their guests. She locked her arms around him, struck once again at how handsome he was, and kissed him.

She could tell he liked her family home and laughed when he complained about the size of her bed. She could admit it was a little bit small, but they'd make do. He seemed to settle in well to the house, and she caught him hanging out with her brothers and his family. It made her happy to see everyone blend together. This was just what she had wanted on her special day.

The only grey cloud was that her parents weren't here. It was bittersweet getting ready for her wedding without her mother; she knew that Catelyn Stark would have lived for such a day. Jeyne had outdone herself getting everything ready; tents, the arch, flowers, food, but on one could entirely replace a mother on a woman's wedding day.

Sansa spent an afternoon making her wedding cake, as she had insisted. She trusted no one else, and what she produced was stunningly elegant. And it would be delicious. Even Arya whistled when she had seen it.

When the tent and the arch were finally set up, she felt her excitement peak. In less than twenty-four hours she would belong to Jaime. She would be his wife. The way he looked at her melted her heart, and she kissed him and sent him to spend the night with his brother, knowing her and Arya would need this time together; their last night at the Stark sisters.

The next morning, Dorna, Shireen, Arya, and Jeyne were there, helping her get ready. She was bathed and groomed and plucked until she was ready. Each moment was reverent, and Sansa savoured them. Robb had given her their mother's pearls and matching earrings, and as she put them on, she sent a little thought to her mother, wherever she was. Soon the four women stood back and whistled lowly.

"San, you're perfect!" Arya cried, and Sansa tried not to let the tears leak out, despite the waterproof makeup she'd applied.

The gown she had chosen hugged her body, the lace bodice accentuated her slim figure, and then the skirt flared out. She knew Jaime would love what she looked like. Shireen claimed she looked like a Northern Princess. When she came down the stairs, both Jon and Robb were waiting for her. They too had tears in their eyes and whispered how beautiful she was.

She watched as Shireen, Jeyne and then Arya took their places at the front, and then looked to her two brothers.

"Ready San?" Robb asked, and she nodded. She had a brief pang when she wished it were her Dad and thought about her parents and how much they loved her, and then she focused on the man in front of her.

She beamed as she walked down the aisle and towards Jaime. He looked so handsome; he stole her breath away. She still had trouble believing that he was going to be all hers. She would have to beat the other soccer moms away from him in the next few years. Sansa was confident that she would always have the most handsome husband of her entire group.

Jaime didn't know if he'd ever forget the moment he saw her in her wedding dress. Suddenly, she was just there, and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. He felt his heart almost stop, and wished she would get here, beside him so that she would be his.

When Jon and Robb finally handed her off to him, he took a moment to lean down.

"Hi kitten," he said so only she could hear.

"Hi handsome," she responded, and he grinned.

Then he held her tight as they turned and said their vows, pledging themselves to one another before their friends and family. When he slipped the ring on her finger, Jaime finally felt complete. He'd found his other half. And then she did the same, and he loved what that looked like. He was taken; married — a wanted man by this incredible woman.

Sansa smiled wildly at him and then laughed when he dipped her and kissed her passionately. Before he let her up, he murmured into her ear. "You're mine, Mrs. Lannister." She nodded and felt her heart flutter at her new name. "Yours Jaime. Always."

Through the pictures and the handshakes and the people, Jaime kept her by his side, and arm either wrapped firmly around her waist or his hand in hers. He could hardly remember details of the rest of the wedding; dinner, their first dance, the drinks and happiness that flowed around them, just that he'd never been happier and that everything was perfect. He glanced around and realized how blessed he was that she was in his life. She'd brought such colour and life back to his very lonely world.

Later, before they were set to leave, he brought her to his arms for one last dance.

"Good day, kitten?"

She snuggled closer to him. "The best, Jaime. Thank you."

He snorted. "You did this, Sansa. It's all you."

She nodded into his chest. He knew the baby made her sleepy, and today had been a long day. Once the song ended, the DJ announced their departure. They were flying directly to the Rock tonight. He hadn't yet told her that Tyrion had given it to them. He wanted her to see it first before he let that little nugget drop.

It took another half an hour before he finally got her into the car and to the airport; everyone wanted one last hug, kiss or picture. Once on the plane, Sansa sighed as she collapsed into her seat.

Then she grinned. "We're married!" She practically yelled it; she was so happy.

He laughed. "We are."

He pulled her to her feet. "Come on, wife, I have something to show you."

He led her to the back of the plane, where there was a small bedroom. It was decorated with rose petals and sparkling water, given her condition and Sansa's eyes watered.

"Jaime," she said and felt her working at the buttons on her dress. He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, and she shuddered. Soon enough, they had both discarded their wedding clothes, and as Jaime entered his wife for the first time, he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Sansa Lannister, my wife."

"I love you, Jaime Lannister, my husband."

Then he proceeded to make sure his wife was a very satisfied woman.

Sansa practically had to pour herself out of Jaime's car when they finally returned from the Rock after their two-week honeymoon. It had been the perfect time of relaxation, sun, sand and horny husband. True to his word, he'd made it his mission to have her in as many rooms as the Rock had to offer. They hadn't quite reached their goal, but Jaime was philosophical about it. "We've got time," he told her winking.

When he told her that Tyrion had given them the large Lannister family seat, her mouth had dropped open. She had fallen in love with the mansion and had spent endless hours sunbathing naked on the beach. It was so private and quiet and relaxing that a part of her never wanted to leave. That was insane, of course. She could see how Jaime was doing with his new responsibilities, and they had their new house and the bakery. Their entire life was in Kings Landing. Still, it was quite the estate to escape too, and she loved every single second she spent there with him.

When they walked hand in hand into the bakery, it was to a small gathering of their friends, who were waiting for them. Sansa laughed and hugged them all, happy to be back in Kings Landing. Her wedding band flashed, and she still loved seeing it on her finger. She had spent many an hour since they'd married marvelling at the two rings on her third finger. She also loved to see Jaime's there and had caught him looking at his band in awe on more than one occasion. This weekend they would get possession of their new home, and Robb and Jon had come down to help move them, which meant the little bakery was fuller than usual.

Even though they were just back, a packing party began, and Sansa had to admit, it felt good to be around the people that loved them and supported them. She wondered how many suspected that she was already pregnant; Tyrion and Arya were the only ones who ‘knew' but Jaime hovered over her so much that the other's had to suspect something.

Sure enough, over beer, pizza and packing boxes, it was Jon that figured it out.

"How far along are you?" He said it casually, grinning and taking great joy in her stunned looked and Jaime's huge, shit-eating grin. Her husband pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Told you kitten," he whispered.

"No way," Robb said and toasted his newest brother.

Sansa laughed. "Six or seven weeks. It's early, but it's happening."

"You won't carry a thing," Robb ordered and then gave Jaime a look.

He held up his hands in his defence. "I tried, dude. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"I'm pregnant, not sick," Sansa said primly. But the dye was cast. Sansa wasn't allowed to lift anything more substantial than a pillow as she and Jaime moved into their new home the next day.

"Jeez, San, how'd you ever get so lucky," Arya said, puffing away as she heaved another box of clothes into the house.

Sansa smiled demurely, directing traffic and making sure everyone had enough drinks and food to keep them motivated. Eventually, all their stuff was here and taking one look at the newlyweds; everyone cleared out.

When everything had been deposited, she sighed happily and looked around. She was home! With her husband. They still had loads of work to do to make it theirs. They needed to buy lots of furniture, fully outfit all the rooms, and add their personal touches. But that would all happen gradually over the next few months. She grinned as Jaime stood watching her. He'd just come from their master bedroom. He'd insisted on his huge king sized bed. He's also moved some of his ‘man furniture' as Sansa called it to the basement where he had set up a huge TV and entertainment system. Jon and Robb were both envious about the game he'd be able to catch in his new man space as they'd taken to calling it. While their new home would never rival Casterly Rock, it was over six-thousand square feet, and Sansa loved to wander from room to room.

"Come on, kitten," Jaime said when he saw her yawn. "Time for bed."

She took his hand as they wandered up the stairs. Neither one could quite believe how lucky they were.

Jaime stripped her down and worshipped her body, making her cry his name out over and over again until he finally took pity on her and sunk into her and brought them both over again.

"I love you, wife," he said. It was his new favourite name for her.

"I love you, husband." He drew her into his arms, grateful for Margaery Tyrell and the wedding cake she wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

It was an adjustment running and owing a bakery when you lived half an hour away and not thirty seconds upstairs. True to his word, Jaime rose early with Sansa each morning and drove her in so she could be there by 5 am but it was a bit of a brutal schedule for both of them, and he wondered how long she would keep at it. Not that Jaime Lannister would say anything. He'd learned quickly that when it came to things like that, he'd give his opinion when asked, and not before.

He'd found a gym he liked though, so once he dropped her off at her shop, he headed to work out in the mornings. A few weeks into that routine, he came into the bakery and found his wife in tears. She had finally gotten the dreaded morning sickness and had been too busy puking to take out what she had been working on and was in a puddle of tears over burnt brownies. When he tried to comfort her, she glared at him. He was a sweaty workout god, and she was a vomiting, pregnant, hot mess.

"And it's only going to get worse! You're going to look like that," she said, waving a hand at him, "And I'm going to be fat!"

Jaime's eyes bugged out of his head. She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen, and he walked around semi-hard all the time, let alone what it did to him to think of her getting larger growing his child. She was crazy. So, he did what he did best. He locked the bakery and picked up. Jaime took her up to the apartment where they still had some of their furniture, and finally stripped her down and pulled her into the shower with him. He dropped to his knees, where he proceeded to make her peak with his tongue. And then his hands. And then his dick, until she was limp and smiling and cooing at him again.

"You're insane if you think any other woman even compares to you, kitten." He was resting his forehead against hers, the water still warm, but just barely.

She mumbled something into his chest, and he tiled her chin.

"What was that?"

She huffed out a tiny breath. "You're just…. Jeez, Jaime. You're like the best looking man I've ever seen. Are you really going to want me when I'm huge and fat?”

"Yup," he said, nuzzling her neck. "And then I'm going to knock you up again because knowing that you are carrying my baby," he almost said growling against her, rubbing his whiskers into her neck. "Gods, Sansa. You have no idea how much I love it."

She giggled and then sighed. "Thank you."

He nodded and then finally shut off the water. He made a note to pay more attention to her, not that anyone would say that was possible. Jaime Lannister was a dedicated husband, and Sansa loved it. They were inseparable.

Arya asked her about it one Saturday, late in September. With Arya and Shireen both back in school, Sansa had been forced to hire another worker. Gilly had just started this week and seemed friendly, reliable, and she could bake, and Sansa knew her from Sam, which was always lovely.

"Hmmm?" Sansa said, distracted.

"Don't you get sick of spending so much time with your husband?" Arya loved Gendry; he was awesome. She loved him in and out of their bedroom in their little studio apartment that they were now sharing. But she also loved that he was working, and she was in school, and they had separate lives. Jaime and Sansa were together always.

"Nope," Sansa said, smiling, thinking about how attentive her husband had been over the past week since her semi-melt down over burnt brownies.

"Huh." Arya sat there, frowning. She was quiet.

"Does that mean there is something wrong with Gendry and me?" Her voice was quiet and concerned.

Sansa stopped and turned. "Oh, gods no, Arya. Jaime and I are probably the weird ones." Sansa paused. "I think different people need different things. You and Gendry work because it's you guys and Jaime and I work because it's us."

Arya nodded. "I love him so much, San. But I don't know if I'm ever going to want a big wedding as you did. Or kids."

Sansa cocked her head. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

Arya sighed and mumbled something. Sansa gave her a look.

"Jeez, you look just like Mom." Arya heaved another sigh. "Not really. I know I should, but that if it's a deal-breaker for him? I couldn't stand to lose him." Arya felt the tears come. She was in her final semester of University and then she was done. And she knew she didn't want to be tied down with a kid. Married might be ok. But no kids. At least not yet. She'd loved on Sansa and Jaime's for a while.

Sansa came and wrapped her sister in her arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I think Gendry sees you pretty well, Arry, and I think he knows you better than you think. But, my dear sister, you need to speak with him. For your peace of mind. And his."

Arya nodded.

"Pub tonight?"

Sansa grinned. Gendry's band was doing a tribute to 80s bands, and she knew Tyrion and Jaime would love it. They would be there.

When she and Jaime walked in that night, their friends were there, and Sansa's eyes quickly looked for Arya. She saw her sister grinning and making her own heart eyes at Gendry. She gave Jaime a quick kiss and went to Arya, who was already a little tipsy.

"He says it doesn't matter San. That he loves me and wants me." Her sister squealed a pleasant sound and threw her arms around her. Sansa laughed, feeling relieved and happy.

"So, you talked?"

Arya wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, ya. And let's say that is one happy band member tonight."

"Good," Sansa said and kept her arms around her sister. She was glad that Gendry had put her fears to rest.

"We're going to travel. Once I'm done school. He's going to come with me San." Arya paused. "I've never had anyone love me as he does."

Sansa hummed a contented little sound. Her eyes found her husband's and she knew just what her sister meant. Later, when the band started their tribute, both Tyrion and Jaime happily, and drunkenly, sang along, until Gendry pulled them up on stage with him and Sansa took out her phone, sure to capture it all on video. Driving home, Jaime said how much he loved the Cock and Bull. Then he snickered at the word cock. Sansa rolled her eyes but admitted her husband was pretty damn adorable. Then he turned his head a bit and looked at her. She thought he was about to profess his love for her, when he blurted out, "My dick loves you kitten."

She rolled her eyes but smiled, and they poured him into their bed, knowing he'd have a massive head in the morning. She felt him nuzzling at her, caressing her breasts the next morning when he leaned down and whispered, "He still loves you, kitten." She laughed and shifted so said dick could find his happy place. Sansa knew that the best part of her marriage is just how compatible they were in all areas, and she loved how much he still wanted her.

As for their house, Sansa spent an extraordinary amount of time, making sure it was perfect. She scoured internet sites for accent pieces and dragged Jaime all over Kings Landing to find the furniture she wanted. He swore they looked at thirty different dining room tables before she finally, blessedly decided on the right one. He might have mumbled something under his breath, but when she turned to look at him, he just smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"It's a perfect kitten." He wondered what she might look like laid out on it, and then shift to cover his growing erection, hopeful she hadn't noticed.

He had to admit; his wife had a talent when it came to creating a warm and inviting home. It was October, and she was just fourteen weeks pregnant and finally had the tiniest bump to show. She had passed her first trimester with flying colours, and Jaime had been almost brought to his knees when he'd watched their baby go from fetal pole to sac, to an actual alien-looking thing on the ultrasound machine. Sansa had swatted him when he said that and had proudly put that picture on their fridge. When they'd heard the baby's heartbeat, they had both cried. Jaime couldn't believe he was going to be a Dad. Sansa was indeed glowing, and the morning sickness was almost completely gone. In a couple of weeks, the doctor had told them they could find out if they were having a boy or a girl. They still hadn't decided. As they gradually filled their home with things, they had both chosen (mostly Sansa because Jaime didn't care), they were finally ready to have their friends and family for a family dinner.

Sansa had been busy decorating their house all month for Halloween, which included dragging Jaime to the nearest home building store for lawn decorations.

"It's so odd," she muttered, looking at them.

"What?"

She sighed. "Well, in Winterfell, there was always the threat of snow. So, your Halloween costume always had to be able to be worn over a snowsuit." She frowned. Kings Landing wasn't exactly known for its four seasons, and she had been in their pool just this morning. She shook her head at the thought of not worrying about snow while trick or treating.

Jaime insisted on buying a stupid amount of decorations; he did not want their house to be the one that was toilet papered or egged on the 31st. Personally, Sansa thought he was just excited about it. She'd already had to replace an entire box of mini chocolate bars that she had purchased. She made a comment that it was a good thing he worked out so much, and he'd had to prove his stamina by dragging her off to their bed, until she'd begged him to stop, his tongue buried so deep inside her with his fingers she wondered if he'd be tasting herself on him for the next few days. She had to admit; it always turned her on.

Sansa positively beamed when they welcomed people into their home for their first ‘official' couples dinner. There were Arya and Gendry, Pod and Shireen, and Dickon and his girlfriend Jeyne. Tyrion came with a date, surprising everyone. Her name was Shae, and she shocked them all when she announced she was a sex therapist.

Of course, given the group they had, soon the talk turned dirty, and they spent hours quizzing her. She was a good sport and put up with it all; more importantly, she looked at Tyrion like she genuinely liked him.

Jaime was ecstatic that his baby brother had finally found someone. That night, with Sansa wrapped around him like a vine, he pressed kisses to her neck and rubbed her tummy.

"It's been so long," he was saying, talking about Tyrion. Sansa hummed her agreement. She knew how much Jaime worried about him and now that he was happily married, he wanted the same for Tyrion.

On the evening of the 31st, Jaime raced home from work. When he pulled up, he saw that Sansa had the jack-o-lantern lit up and the decorations ready. He felt a small swell of pride that their house looked terrific.

He finally admitted to Sansa that he was excited to give out candy in their home. They had carved their pumpkin the night before, and he knew it was silly to see the kids get excited about his decorations, but he'd never really had any of this. It was just all so normal and healthy- like he was finally a regular guy. Jaime loved it.

When he entered the house, Sansa had on a black top with a baby skeleton over her baby bump, and he felt his eyes tear. Next year, they'd have their child. Sure, they'd only be six months old, but hell, he'd be a Dad.

"Hey kitten," he said, voice low. He had such a need for her- seeing her ripen with his child made him constantly hard.

"Hi handsome," she said, grinning at him. She could see the excitement on his face. And the desire and she let it wash over her, giving it all back to him.

Her breath hitched, and his eyes narrowed. "Bedroom, kitten. I need you."

She nodded and scurried to get there. They had half an hour before they estimated the first kids would knock on their door. She stripped off her clothes as fast as possible, and Jaime followed suit. She wiggled on all fours on the bed, and he groaned at the sight of her; lush and ripe and his. He swiped his tongue through her, found her more than ready and then surged inside her, pumping away, rubbing at her clit until she screamed his name and then followed her over. They lay in a sweaty, tangled mess when the doorbell chimed. She grinned, and he groaned but dragged on loose black pants and a t-shirt and went to greet the first trick-or-treater. Sansa followed and her heart melted watching her handsome husband greet the kids.

"Cool house dude," the first ninja told him. He grinned and felt like a hero the whole night as a kid after kid told him what a great job he'd done. When they finally shut it down around 9 pm, Sansa curled up with him on the couch.

"Good job, babe," she told him, and he grinned.

"Love you kitten," he said, and she told him the same back. Jaime couldn't wait until he had a who herd of his kids to take around the neighbourhood one day.

When he saw her getting sleepy, he carried her up to their bed and stripped her down once more. He gently spread her legs and dipped down to feast on her.

"Jaime," she said, embarrassed. "I didn't clean up from before."

He let out a chuckle. "The fact that you think that bothers me is adorable, wife. You're my treat." Then he proceeded to prove just how unbothered he was by that until she finally dragged his lips to her face and told him to do her already. He grinned. "Happy Halloween, baby girl."

She grinned. "My new favourite holiday." When he'd made her scream his name again, twice, he finally emptied deep inside her, and then cuddled her to his body. He couldn't remember ever enjoying Halloween quite so much.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks after Halloween, Sansa and Jaime had an appointment with their doctor. They had decided they would find out the gender of their first baby; but not today. Sansa had insisted on what she called a gender reveal party. Jaime had no idea what the fuck that even was until she explained it to him. He sat at their kitchen island, sipping coffee and just grinning at her.

"You just like having people around, kitten," he said, winking at her.

She sniffed. "It's what people do these days, Jaime."

He laughed. "Who's coming?"

She gave him a conspiratorial grin. "Robb and Jon both have girlfriends. Serious girlfriends."

Jaime's eyebrows arched. The two men, cousins really, but as close as brothers, had been bachelors the entire time he and Sansa had been together. Jaime had thought he'd caught a look of envy last time they'd been down, and now it appeared they'd leaped. Jaime was the last man on earth that would complain about being in a committed relationship. He loved his wife more reach day.

"And Bran and Rickon are coming," she was still chattering on, as Jaime just watched her. She was so beautiful; she stole his breath daily. He still couldn't believe that she had chosen him.

"So, we will have a full house next weekend."

He nodded and took out his phone and sent a text to Robb to see if he wanted the jet. Jaime had no problem sharing the Lannister wealth with Sansa's family. They never asked, and he always offered. Then he thought about having all her brother's in his house and knew he'd have to stock up on beer. And whiskey. Possibly vodka. His liver was already protesting, but it would be fun to have their big house full.

He rose and drew Sansa to him, pressing a kiss to her lips. "It's going to be a great kitten." She beamed at him.

Sansa was packaging up some treats to take to Jaime's office before they went to their appointment when Arya blew into the bakery hauling a chubby and defiant looking man behind her.

"Just try," Arya ground out, her face set in an annoyed line.

"But Arry, she's Sansa Lannister. I'm just Hotpie," the young man whined.

Arya whirled. "Yes. The best maker of pies I've ever eaten, including Sansa's. Just, please, Hotpie. Just meet her. She's nice."

When Arya and Hotpie finally turned, it was to see Sansa and Gilly looking at them. Arya practically shoved Hotpie into a chair and then looked at her sister. She pointed at her friend. "He makes better pies than you. Give him a chance. You need help, and you won't be able to bake forever." Then she huffed out an annoyed breath. Hotpie went red and looked like he wanted to die.

Sansa cocked her head. She approached the young man and grabbed a chair. "Hi, I'm Sansa." She held out her hand, and he reluctantly shook it.

"Hotpie," he mumbled.

She smiled softly.

"Arya's been eating my baking for years. If she says your pies are that good, I tend to believe her. Do you want to use the kitchen to make something?"

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You'd let me?"

She grinned. "Yup." She pointed to her stomach. "Something is going to have to give."

She had been thinking about the bakery a lot these days. She still loved it, and never wanted to give it up, but she knew, and so did Jaime, that something would have to change. The further she got in her pregnancy, the less getting up the crack of dawn was appealing. Gilly was a godsend, and Sansa also had a bit of a dream to be a stay at home mom for the first little while. Jaime was also planning on taking some time off work, to be by her side. She knew they were blessed; neither one of them had to work. Jaime's money alone guaranteed that, but they enjoyed it, and Sansa's Stark upbringing would not allow her to be idle. Now if she had another baker, that would let her step back even further. She knew her husband would be delighted with that. He worried daily about her doing too much.

"I'd like to bake some pies for you, Mrs. Lannister," Hotpie said. Arya snorted at him, calling Sansa by her married name.

"Suck up," she muttered.

"Shut it," he fired back, grinning.

Sansa left them bickering, with Gilly in charge, as she went to her car to drive to Jaime's office. When she got there, she slid into her spot beside his car. He'd insisted, and she hated finding parking, so she'd put up only a token protest. She gathered the boxes of baking, dropping one off to the security guys in the entrance.

"Hey Mrs. Lannister," they called practically drooling. They loved it when Jaime's wife came to visit. She was gorgeous, beautiful and always brought them goodies. More than one of them had commented on what a lucky bastard he was. Of course, he was Jaime freaking Lannister; billionaire reformed bad boy. He should have a woman like that on his arm.

Sansa smiled at them, asked about their wives and children and then told them to share before she made her way up to the floor where Jaime's offices were. She greeted everyone by name here as well, dropping boxes of treats throughout the office. Even the most jealous women had come around. Sansa was so lovely; Jaime was so happy, and everyone could see how good she was.

Kevan had her wrapped in a huge hug. Her and Dorna chatted almost weekly about the baby; with her mother gone, Kevan's wife had taken on that role, and Sansa was so grateful. They would be at the gender reveal party as well, Kevan was telling her.

"Just tell Dorna what you need her to do, sweetie," Kevan was saying. Sansa could hardly let him go. He was like her surrogate father, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Will do," she said. She wondered how Kevan and Dorna would feel about becoming their child's grandparents. She'd speak to Jaime about it. Speaking of Jaime, she heard his voice and watched as her handsome husband emerged from an office. She barely noticed the pretty women and other men at his side; she just had eyes for him. As if sensing her there, his head rose, and he stopped talking, just taking her in. Then he shoved some papers out of his hands and almost stalked towards her. She loved him so much, and she sucked in a breath as he came closer, dragging her into his arms, kissing her soundly.

"Hey kitten," he whispered into her ear. "Gods, it makes me hot seeing you here in my office," he said. She let herself relax in his arms. He knew she still struggled a bit with her self-esteem due to her changing body, and he made it a point to reassure how much he loved her and how attracted he was to her. They'd been caught with Sansa's pants down in the bakery kitchen by Arya who'd complained for weeks that her eyes were scarred for life. Sansa had blushed, then shoved her sister out of the shop and ordered her husband to continue. Jaime had grinned for days after that incident.

"Ready baby girl?" he asked, holding the hand as they made their way into the doctor's office.

She laughed. "And if we are having a baby girl, then you won't be able to call me that anymore," she said.

He grinned. "Sexy mama."

He was incorrigible.

The doctor was happy with everything; Sansa hadn't gained that much weight, the baby looked healthy and was measuring on schedule for sixteen weeks. She slid the envelope with the baby's gender to the new parents and winked.

"Tell me how it goes." She was a lovely woman, and Jaime and Sansa both felt comfortable with her. When they got back to the office, Sansa said she'd see Jaime later at the bakery.

When he walked into his wife's shop after a brutal afternoon of meetings, he heard his wife moan in a way that he was pretty sure only a husband should.

"Oh. My. God. That is the best thing I've ever tasted," she moaned, and Jaime saw red. His jealousy surged, and he stalked into the kitchen in the back, to find her, Arya, and Gilly all moaning, pies scattered across the table and a chubby young man looking very proud of himself.

Sansa's eyes spotted him, and she waved him over. "Babe, you've gotta try this," she said, and he went to her immediately. He leaned down, and she put a piece of blueberry pie in his mouth. He had to admit; it was a pretty damn good.

"Jaime Lannister, husband to this goddess," he said, holding out his hand in case anyone had any doubts.

"Hotpie," the man said.

The women continued to destroy the pies.

"You're hired," Sansa said, moaning again. "Gods, this is so freaking good."

Hotpie beamed. "It's too bad you don't have a place like this down in Flea Bottom. You'd make a killing."

Jaime saw something flash in his wife's eyes. He wondered what her mind was thinking. They polished off the pie, Sansa moaning that she'd overeaten, and then drove home. In the car, Jaime asked what she was thinking about.

"It's stupid," she muttered, and he grabbed her hand.

"Kitten, tell me," he said, and she glanced at him. She sighed.

"What if I tried to franchise The Sweet Treat?" His eyes widened. Before he could say anything, she rushed on. "Or at the very least, expanded. Gilly is ready to take over the downtown location, and what Hotpie said got me thinking that if I stepped back from the day to day stuff, and took on a more corporate role?"

Jaime smiled. "Would you get to wear sexy little suits?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious," she said.

He kissed their joined hands. "I think that whatever you want to do. Love, it will be great. And I'll support you." She looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Now, about your earlier statement that pie was the best thing you'd ever had in your mouth. Well, kitten, I beg to differ." He shot her a look that had lust bolting through her tummy, and she grinned. Then she reached down and grasped him through his suit.

"Sansa," he said a warning in his voice. They were still fifteen minutes from home. Because it was November, night had already fallen. She grinned.

"Eyes on the road, stud." She slipped her seat belt off, freed his dick and proceeded to prove to her husband, and that was still flexible and sexually adventurous as she took him in her mouth.

He was panting by the time they pulled into their driveway. He opened the garage, slammed the car into park and dragged her into the kitchen before he lifted her on their dining room table.

"I can't wait," he growled, and she grinned. Sucking him had gotten her ready.

"Don't," she said, and he ripped her panties off and slammed home, groaning and muttering how much he loved her. Only when she finally screamed his name, did he allow himself to follow her over. He collapsed onto her and moaned.

"Naughty wife," he whispered, and she laughed.

"You love it."

He lifted his head, grinning. "I do."

The gender reveal party was turning out to be a big fucking deal. That was Jaime's assessment. Robb, Jon, Bran and Ric were all flying in on Friday, along with their two newish girlfriends. Sansa had puttered around the house for a week, making sure everything was ready. She had two rooms upstairs for Robb and Jon and then had decided to put her younger brothers downstairs. She figured they would be more comfortable there. Bran and Ric still hadn't seen her new home, and she hoped they liked it.

Jaime liked watching his wife in the home he'd found her. He found she was a nester. She liked to putter around, moving things here and there, adding little things she'd picked up. She'd left Arya and Gilly in charge of the gender reveal cake; both Jaime and Sansa were convinced they were having a girl and he couldn't wait. Thursday evening, he was in the kitchen, on his laptop, checking work emails, when she wandered in.

"Jaime, I have something I wanted to speak with you about," she said, tone serious.

He pushed his computer aside and smiled softly as his wife came and wrapped herself in his arms. She was playing with the planes on his chest stalling. She was adorable. Finally, she sighed and met his eyes.

"I was wondering if we should ask Kevan and Dorna to be the baby's grandparents?" She was worrying her lip. He was a bit startled; he'd never really considered the implications that all their parents were dead.

"I think that would be lovely," he told her, pressing his lips to hers and resting his hands on the bump.

"And Tyrion and Arya it's godparents."

He grinned. Tyrion and Arya were legendary now for their sniping back and forth at one another, both claiming they were why Jaime and Sansa were together. Personally, Jaime thought they both enjoyed their verbal banter far too much.

"This child will be so loved love, kitten. No worries," he told her, and she nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

"I know," she wrapped herself closer to him. "I need you," she whispered into his ear, and he sighed happily. He stood up and grasped her hand. Tonight, he would worship her, making her forget her worries about her brothers and the sadness of her parents being gone. When they got to their bedroom, Jaime stripped her down, kissing and stroking her, making her moan and twist until she could capture his lips as well. Then his eyes widened when she grinned and pushed him to the bed.

"My turn," and stroked him a couple of times, before she climbed on him and sunk down. He loved watching her like this. She was getting rounder and riper by the day, and he felt his ego swell, looking at her pregnant with his child. He cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples and let his hand rest on her tummy, praising her until he rubbed at her and she cried out his name. He pumped a few more times lazily until he spilled deep inside her and then snuggled her in his arms.

"Love you, wife."

"Love you husband."

Jaime smiled. He might never get used to hearing her call him that. Then he brought her closer, and kissed her goodnight.

Jaime had taken Friday morning off, knowing that their home would be filled with people soon, and wanting to support his wife. Tyrion had waved a hand and gave him an envious look. Things were going ok with Shae; but slow. She'd just gotten out of a serious relationship, and Tyrion was worried he was the rebound guy. He promised Jaime he'd be by tomorrow for the party.

Sansa had run out first thing Friday morning to have t-shirts and cards made for the soon to be god and grandparents, leaving Jaime at home, just in case they showed up early. He resisted rolling his eyes at her. It was his plane after all; he knew precisely when they'd be arriving. Their home was filled with food, drinks, and games. Sansa had introduced Jaime to Costco the other day. He'd never experienced anything quite like it; including his wife having a cart that was laden with food. He looked at it, slightly horrified.

"Who in seven hells is going to eat all that food?"

She gave him a look as if to indicate he was particularly slow or stupid and shook her head. "I have four brothers coming, along with their girlfriends and a huge party on Saturday night." She bit her lip. "I hope I have enough."

Jaime's eyes bugged out. Enough? They could feed all of Kings Landing with the amount of food she was purchasing. She shook her head and laughed when he still seemed stunned.

"This was weekly for my mom. Six kids, babe." She winked at him. He swatted her perky little peach of an ass and leaned in.

"Good thing you married a rich man kitten. Who knew that I'd need my trust fund to feed your family."

It was a testament to how far they had come in their relationship that she laughed and didn't get upset. She also watched as her husband, astonished, tried every sample table that the store had out.

"This is brilliant," he said, scooping yogurt from a paper carton. "Taste testing." He'd thrown more than one item in the cart after he'd tried it. She grinned at him. Sometimes Jaime showed just how wealthy he truly was.

"You've never been to Costco?"

He shook his head and snagged a little cup of chips and salsa, shooting a bright grin at the girl who almost swooned. Sansa barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Nope. Food just appeared at the Rock. Just like our chef cooked it." He shrugged. "I like the farmer's market with you, though. And this is great." He was grinning like a kid.

"Just remember this when we have three kids and need to be here each week," she almost grumbled, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll come with you kitten, no worries," he said and kissed her neck, causing her to stop and arch into him.

When they'd gotten home, he'd watched in fascination as she'd somehow found a place for all the food they had just purchased. Being married was a constant surprise to him. And he loved it.

When Sansa breezed back in with the new shirts, he followed her around the house as she checked things last minutes as she called it. She finally turned on him and asked what he wanted. He arched his eyebrows, and she laughed.

"Now?"

"Always," he said and tugged her to their room. He was kissing her neck, pulling her top off, talking to her. "Your family is going to be here, and then you'll be busy. I need my fix," he was saying into her breasts where he was nipping and tugging at her. She would have rolled her eyes at him, he'd already made love with her this morning, but he was so attentive and sweet, and his mouth should be outlawed, that she just sunk into the pleasure he seemed determined to give her.

He had just finished rubbing her to her third orgasm when her phoned chimed.

"Stay with me kitten," he grunted, needing to find his own released. She grinned wickedly and tightened her Kegel muscles, and he swore and felt himself let go.

"Jesus Christ woman," he muttered into her ear, licking and sucking at her. "Love you."

They had barely gotten themselves put back together when the doorbell rang. When they opened it, Robb rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you two? Don't you ever stop?" They were fooling no one but made no apologies for how much they wanted each other.

Standing beside Robb was a pretty dark haired woman. "Jaime, Sansa, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Talisa."

They nodded, and the two of them entered, followed by Ric and Bran, who said Sansa's house was super cool and then Jon brought up the rear with a pretty red-headed woman.

He grinned at Sansa and Jaime and squeezed Ygritte's hand. She had been very nervous about meeting Jaime and Sansa, even though he'd tried to reassure her that they were great; despite Jaime's incredible wealth.

"San, Jaime, this is Ygritte." They shook her hand.

When everyone was in the house, Jaime took the two youngest downstairs to their domain as Sansa called it. She heard gasps of cool, dude and awesome and knew her brothers would be fine. Between the pool, Jaime's state of the art media room and the food, Bran and Ric would bump along just fine.

She turned to Jon and Robb and their respective others.

"Right. Let's get you guys settled. How was the flight?"

"Great, thank Jaime for us. It beats the hell out of flying commercial."

Sansa laughed; that much was true. There were things she adored about Jaime being obscenely wealthy. His private jet was one of them.

When she'd given Jon and Ygritte and Robb and Talisa their rooms, she said to meet her in the kitchen when they were ready for the rest of the tour.

Fifteen minutes later, both couples came downstairs. Sansa showed them the house, including the huge backyard where Jaime had purchased an insane amount of lawn furniture and a huge BBQ, the pool, sauna and hot tub and the shaded porch. All of this was just off the huge kitchen. Sansa got the women some wine and her brother's beers when Jaime emerged, and the six of them sat on the patio, content and happy.

Sansa learned that both women were ER nurses and worked at Winterfell, although Talisa had plans to go back and finish her degree to become a doctor one day. Both complimented Sansa on her lovely house and then when talk turned to the baby, Jaime arched an eye two to Robb and Jon, and they went to wander the property.

Talisa whistled once the men were away and waved a hand.

"I know I don't know you that well, but Jesus Christ girl, that is one fine-looking man," Talisa said laughing. Sansa smiled brightly and looked to her husband. He was wearing flipflops, board shorts that hung low on his slim hips and an open button-down shirt that showed his tanned and washboard abs. His blond hair was longish right now, which Sansa loved because she could tug on it when he was spending time between her legs, and he had the barest hint of a five o'clock shade on his handsome face. Sansa practically drooled looking at him.

"Yup."

"Do you beat women off him?" Ygritte asked a bit intrigued, as well. Jon was no slouch, but Jaime Lannister was in a league all his freaking own. Then, as if he knew they were talking about him, he looked over and shot Sansa a grin.

Talisa whistled lowly, and Ygritte panted. "Holy shit, how do you not just spend all day in bed with him?"

Sansa laughed and pointed to the baby bump. They all laughed, and Sansa knew that she'd fall in love with these women before long.

Eventually, Ric and Bran spilled out; everyone found their bathing suits, and Jaime and Robb grilled burgers and hotdogs, as Sansa and Talisa brought out drinks and platters of fruit and veggies. Arya and Gendry rolled in later, and more beer was consumed. Jaime had found a volleyball net, so an impromptu game was taking place on the back lawn. Sansa was finally relaxing in a lounge chair by the pool when Jaime came and sat behind her.

"Happy kitten?" he whispered into her ear. He'd had a great day with her family in their home. It was everything he'd ever wanted.

"The best Jaime." He could see the truth in her eyes and his ego swelled that he had helped make her this happy. It was his main goal in life.

Later, they built a massive fire in the pit that Jaime had constructed and sat around, wrapped in sweaters, still drinking and chatting as if they'd been together always.

Arya convinced Gendry to break out his guitar, and Jon, with some encouragement from Ygritte, did so as well. Ygritte it turned out had a fantastic voice, and happily sung along with them. Robb had Talisa wrapped tightly to him and kept pressing soft kisses to her forehead, which made Sansa's heart melt a bit. She'd waited a while to see both of them happy and with women worthy of their love and kindness.

Bran and Ric even managed to stick around for a while, before disappearing back into the house to play video games. They kept telling Sansa how great her home was.

Sansa was on Jaime's lap, snuggled in low as he stroked her tummy. "Our baby is going to have the best aunts and uncles," he told her, and she happily agreed. She couldn't have imagined all of this, all this goodness and happiness when he'd come into her bakery a few short months ago.

She turned her head.

"I love you, Jaime."

"Love you too, kitten."

The next morning, Robb and Jon joined Jaime in cleaning up the backyard, to await the next wave of people. Today there would be almost triple the people in the house. Talisa and Sansa had bonded fast and quick, and Sansa knew that Robb would be the first to pop the question. Ygritte was a bit more reserved and seemed to bond with Arya better, which made Sansa happy. Still, she willingly dove in to help get things ready.

By noon, Kevan and Dorna were there, along with Arya and Gendry, Gilly and Sam, Shireen and Pod, Dickon and Jeyne and Tyrion and Shae. Renly and Loras rolled up an hour later, and Hotpie even managed to make an appearance. Robert and Stannis were both out of town, so the total for the gender reveal party was 23. Because it was the south, the weather cooperated, and soon music, laughter and splashing dominate the day. The pool was busy, the volleyball net always had a bit of a game going, and beer and food were in abundance. Dorna was a godsend, helping Sansa organize the feeding of such a large crowd, and Sansa thanked her. Repeatedly.

Finally, mid-afternoon, Arya dug out the bullhorn she'd somehow found and yelled for everyone to gather around.

"Before all you morons go and get drunk and sloppy," she said, grinning wildly, "We're here today because Stud muffin over here," she said, pointing to Jaime, "Can't keep his paws off my sister." Cheers and hoots rose up from the men, and the women laughed. Sansa blushed and buried her face in Jaime's shoulder. He just grinned.

"Anyhoooooo, these two are so stupid in love, and they've created the best family. And they gave me the honour of knowing what they are having." Another cheer from the group.

When everyone had quieted down, Arya spoke up again. "We thought about doing a pool, but Lannister doesn't need any more money." Jaime howled in laughter and saluted her. She winked at him. "But we will ask the parents to be."

Gilly had brought out the cake, which they would cut into to reveal if it was a boy or a girl.

Jaime and Sansa looked at each other and smiled. "Girl," they said together.

Arya handed them a knife and arched an eyebrow.

"Ready kitten?" Jaime asked her softly.

"Yup," she said, confident she'd see a pink cake.

They cut the cake together, and then both looked shocked when the blue cake was revealed inside.

"Holy shit," Jaime said, stunned.

"A boy?" Sansa squeaked. Then her eyes filled with tears. "Jaime, a boy. Oh my god! That's amazing. He's going to be just like his Daddy." She threw her arms around him, overjoyed. Jaime wrapped her tightly. A boy. Christ, every man wanted a son, and now his firstborn would be one. A son to carry on the Lannister name. A son, whose father was dedicated to giving him the life he'd never had.

"A boy kitten. I can't even imagine it." He let his hands trail down to rest on her stomach. His eyes were filled with wonder.

Then they were swallowed by their friends and family, a blue cake for everyone. When things had calmed down, Jaime and Sansa stood before their friends and family. Sansa had a few small packages in her hands.

"So, we wanted to ask a few people if they'd be willing to take on a special role for our son," Sansa said, savouring that word. She gestured to Kevan and Dorna who looked confused and then waved them forward. "We were hoping you guys would want to be his grandparents," Sansa told them and gave them the shirts she had made up for them.

Both their eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Are you serious?" Sansa nodded and hugged Dorna hard.

"Of course, my dear," Dorna said to her.

Kevan hugged Jaime. "Your father would be proud of you," he told him. "And it'd be my honour."

They both wore their new grandparent's shirts proudly.

"And because our child will need the fiercest defenders, we're going to ask Tyrion and Arya to be his godparents."

Both of them looked stunned and then grinned, hugging Sansa and Jaime.

With the official part of the day over, the rest of the afternoon and evening was dedicated to simply being together. Standing together, Robb looked at Sansa and Talisa discussing her pregnancy.

"I want that," Robb said to Jaime who turned to look at his brother in law.

Jaime clapped him on the back. "Don't wait, brother. It's all fucking worth it."

Robb nodded. "I've already bought the ring."

Jaime laughed. "Good for you. She's an amazing woman." Robb grinned and then stalked over to be by her.

Tyrion found Jaime next. "Cheers, brother, to the next Lannister lion."

Jaime barked out a laugh. "If only father were here."

Both men were silent at that thought. Their relationship with Tywin had been complicated, but both knew he would have been overjoyed to have a grandson. Kevan joined them and added his observations. Jaime had created quite the life for himself, and Kevan was proud of his oldest nephew. He'd seem so lost just a few short months ago, and now he seemed to have everything he'd ever wanted.

Like the night before, a fire was built; the crowd was larger, and the voices more, but the spirit was the same. Like last evening, Sansa stayed wrapped up in her husband's arms. She appreciated that he'd sipped at beer all day, more than happy to be by her side and help her host such a large gathering. She titled her head up to his for a kiss, then felt his hand stroke her stomach where their son grew. A son! She had been so sure of a daughter, but she loved the idea of a little boy that looked like Jaime.

When the party wound down, and their friends had left, and their family had gone to their rooms, Jaime laid Sansa down on their bed. She was naked and spread before him. He kneeled about her, awe and joy waring in his eyes.

"A son, kitten," he said and pressed a kiss to her stomach. He still couldn't believe it.

She giggled softly. He stroked her, finding her more than ready for him, and made love to her slowly, easily as if he had all night. He captured her cry in his mouth and then urged her up again until the tears spilled from her eyes.

"I love you, husband."

He felt himself tighten and then spill inside her, and he collapsed off to the side, as she came close. Sansa always wanted to be close to him. "Love you, kitten. Love you son."

Sansa smiled in the dark, and then let sleep claim her, dreams of a blond-haired boy with bright green eyes filling her sleep and her heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I stated in another story, I took my works down because I was being trolled by someone who didn't like my stories or pairings. I needed a break. Still a bit reluctant to re-post, but I got this chapter written and wanted to share it.
> 
> Honestly, if you don't like what or who I'm writing about, just don't read. 
> 
> T

** December/January **

No matter how much Sansa pleaded, Jaime would not be moved by her desire to decorate for Christmas early.

"But you did it for Halloween," she said, pouting prettily. They were naked, in bed, and Jaime had Sansa's head cradled on his chest as he played with her hair. It had been a week since everyone had left from their gender reveal party, and Sansa thought the perfect time to start the Christmas decorations was this weekend. Jaime firmly disagreed.

"Nope."

She tilted her head up to his and narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Pouty. Cute. But it's still a no."

Sansa huffed and started to push away from him. He hauled her back and dragged her lips to his. "Baby, December is Christmas. I promise you the best Christmas house on the block. But not before the first."

Who knew that he'd be such a stickler for decorating for Christmas. Then her eyes lit. "Well, I won't decorate, but there is nothing saying we can't shop."

Jaime started to protest, and then he grinned. "Costco?"

Sansa laughed. Ever since their trip there a couple of weeks ago, he'd been angling for a trip back. She told him he could go without her, but now that she wasn't feeding a hoard of people, she had no real need so he didn’t go either.

Sansa knew they had a whole section on Christmas décor, which meant she'd take him there and spend his money to make their house amazing.

Jaime nuzzled at her neck, excited about their trip tomorrow. He had one more surprise for Sansa; a new vehicle. While he wasn't quite ready to give up the Jag, he knew he needed something more family-friendly. Tyrion was picking them up tomorrow. Jaime had already purchased the Range Rover, they just needed to stop by the dealership, and it was theirs. It would be perfect for their shopping trip.

In truth, Jaime didn't care when they decorated for Christmas; he denied Sansa nothing. But he'd thought it cute how she pouted, and they were only a few days away. He wondered, briefly, although he didn't say anything out loud, why they were even bothering seeing that they were headed to Winterfell for the holidays this year, but Sansa was adamant, and in the way of men for centuries, Jaime didn't question her.

The next morning Sansa was finishing getting ready when she heard voices in the entrance. Wandering downstairs, she was surprised to see Tyrion there. "What's going on?"

Jaime grinned, and she knew something was up. "A surprise."

He grabbed her hand as they locked up, Sansa trying to puzzle out what was going on when they pulled into the Range Rover dealership. She still looked confused, which made Jaime grin, as he walked her over to a beautiful black Range Rover SVAutobiography Dynamic.

"Do you like it?" he asked, a huge grin on his face as he ran his hands over the hood.

Sansa had long given up trying to curb Jaime's love of expensive vehicles. He'd have no idea that the average family didn't just go out and buy a brand new high-end luxury SUV that was worth well over $250,000 when they were expecting a baby.

She'd learned that sometimes, being married to a Lannister meant you had to roll with their tastes. Their ridiculously expensive tastes. She supposed she should be glad they ended up in the neighbourhood they did. He could have insisted on a mansion in the super high-end area where Cersei and Robert had lived. He hadn't, thank god, but he hadn't quite seemed to grasp that concept when it came to vehicles. Seeing his excitement, Sansa grinned.

"It's beautiful Jaime."

He kissed her and then opened the passenger side door for her, eager to show her everything the SUV had to offer. Sansa had to admit, it was beautiful, and he was so excited, she couldn't find a single negative thing to say. When the owner of the dealership came out and handed Jaime the keys, Sansa just shook her head at him.

"So, who drives the Jag now that you have this?"

Jaime looked stunned for a bit as he pulled out of the parking lot, angling them towards the Costco closer to their house. Then he grinned. "You baby."

Sansa shook her head. She'd never thought she'd see the day when Jaime let her drive his sports car, but apparently, today was that day.

"Or you could pick out whatever vehicle you'd like Sansa. I hope you're not upset," he started to say, and Sansa reached over and grasped his hand.

"Jaime, it's perfect for our new baby. Trust me; I love it."

She saw his entire body relax and he spent the twenty-minute drive to Costco telling her all about the research he had done, and why it was the perfect vehicle for them. Sansa was just happy to listen to him speak, although she had to admit the refrigerated compartment in the center counsel would be perfect for baby bottles. She thoroughly planned on breastfeeding her son, but just in case.

When they got to Costco, Jaime parked and then helped her from the SUV, holding her hand as they got a cart.

"Do they have samples all the time?" he asked, and she laughed. Last time they'd been on a mission to get food for the party. Today, Sansa let Jaime wander the aisle, from electronics to the clothing, housewares and appliances. He'd already thrown half a dozen items in the cart, things she wasn't even sure they needed, but couldn't say no to him, when they finally came to the seasonal decorations Sansa's eyes lit up. Jaime couldn't help but be delighted in her enthusiasm.

By the time she was finished, their cart was loaded with everything Jaime thought they could need. She eyed it critically as he packed it in the Rover. "It's a good start," was all she said, and Jaime's jaw dropped. How much more could she possibly want?

When they got home he hauled it all inside and stored it in the garage for now. Sansa worried her lip and sighed. "I just wish I could start to put some of it up, to see if I need more."

Jaime threw his head back and laughed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Alright kitten. Do whatever you want. I'm your elf." Sansa grinned, and Jaime felt his heart do that roll whenever he realized just how lucky a man he was. His wife loved him, and he was a lucky man. She hugged him as tight as her bump would let him.

"Are you sure?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "As if you didn't know I'd cave." He let his hands settle on her belly. "How's our son?"

Recently Sansa had started to feel him move; at first, she said it felt like bubbles, and the two of them were excited when they could both feel him move. She put her hands over his, smiling at the picture they made.

“Thanks my love,” she told him, kissing him on the lips before he willingly went and brought all the stuff she’d just purchased into living room.

Jaime and Sansa spent the next few weekends decorating their house for Christmas. Jaime had to admit that his wife had exceptional taste. She made their home warm and inviting. They spent countless hours curled up on their sofa in their living room, fireplace roaring and a tree twinkling in the background once it was done. There was more than one evening where he'd made love to her for hours, loving how the lights played off her pale skin.

Sansa hadn't started shopping for the baby yet; at least not too much. She had explained when he asked that she knew that people would buy things for the baby for Christmas and she had plenty of time after the holidays

"And I have my Amazon Prime membership."

Jaime had laughed at that. His wife did love to shop. He'd never been so grateful for his wealth because he had been to be able to provide for her, and their family. His entire life, he had never thought much about it, other than it had almost seemed to separate him from people. He'd used it to keep himself apart from others, not trusting that someone could love him for just him until Sansa.

They were scheduled to fly to Winterfell on the 22nd. Jaime had taken a full two weeks of holidays, and they were planning on being in the North until after New Year's. Jaime was lounging on the bed, watching his wife pack their bags for the North. She'd spent the last month shopping for her family and had spoken with Robb who was planning on asking Talisa to marry him on Christmas Eve.

"Isn't it just the most romantic thing?" she gushed, and Jaime raised his eyebrows. He was tossing socks into his open suitcase, which Sansa picked up and placed them in their proper spot.

"Very romantic. Your brother is clearly in love," Jaime agreed. He stood and came to wrap Sansa in his arms, kissing her exposed neck. "Just like I am in love, wife."

Sansa tipped her head so that Jaime had better access, and then his hands rose and cupped her breasts. "So very in love, Sansa." She moaned and arched, giving him more access. He ran his hands over her nipples, which had become more sensitive as her pregnancy progressed. "I wonder if I can make you climax without removing a stitch of clothing, love."

He let one hand tweak her nipple, while his other hand slipped inside her yoga pants and found her wet and needy.

"So lovely, my wife," Jaime whispered into her ear, stroking her and finding her nub, as she arched back into him. "That's it, kitten. Scream for me, Sansa." As if his command alone was enough to tip her over, she did just that, grasping at his hand and pressing his fingers deeper inside her as she shuddered.

"Jaime, gods," she said panting. She felt his hardened length pressing against her butt, and she turned and dropped to her knees, dragging his pants down and taking him into her mouth. His hands came into her hair, tunnelling deep as she sucked him down. Sansa had discovered just how much she loved having Jaime in her mouth and worked him expertly until he was grunting, and she knew he was close. She titled her head back, took him deeper and felt him spend down her throat.

When he finally recovered his breath, he pulled her to her feet. "What you do to me, kitten." He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you as well, Jaime." He pulled their suitcases off the bed, drew a bath for them and spent the next couple hours worshipping his wife. They'd have time to pack tomorrow before the plane left. Hell, it was his jet; they'd go when they got there and not a moment before.

Sansa always loved flying in Jaime's plane, and today they were alone, which meant extra time with her husband. She was also looking forward to being at home, with Jaime and just having time together. She hoped they could do some of her favourite winter activities; ice skating, looking at Christmas lights, walking in the snow and sledding. They would have nights wrapped up in each other against the cold and the snow. Robb had planned a huge party at Winterfell Manor for New Year's Eve, along with all the traditional Stark Christmas traditions. Arya and Gendry were coming up a day after Jaime and Sansa were to arrive. It had been years since her parents had passed away, and the holidays were brutal, but now it felt like there was real happiness in their family again.

Sansa was laying naked in the bed at the back of the plane as Jaime's mouth was placing soft kisses on her belly. "Hello, little lion, Daddy here. We are headed North, to Mommy's hometown. I wonder if you'll like to the cold, or will you be like me, and love the south and the warmth."

Jaime wanted to take Sansa to the Rock after they'd been North. He hadn't told her, but he'd taken more time off work than he'd told her. He'd made arrangements with Hotpie and Gilly to run her bakery. She'd been spending some time working on expansion and franchising, and while they both agreed it was the next natural step in her business, she was in no rush. In fact, with the baby coming this spring, she was content on the career front for now. Jaime had no idea what the future might hold, but whatever she wanted, he would support her.

Now with this extra time, they'd be away from King's Landing for about three weeks, and he couldn't imagine a more perfect end to the holidays than time spent at his family's home, in the sun and surf and just them. A babymoon before their son was here.

"Perhaps he'll like both, like us, Jaime." He raised his eyes and looked at her. They will filled with such love. "I can't wait to meet him, Sansa. It feels like I've been waiting for this my whole life, kitten."

She could see how deeply he meant it. "I know, my love. And he'd going to have the best Daddy."

When they landed, it was snowing lightly, and Sansa smiled broadly, opening her mouth to catch them on her tongue. Robb was standing there, grinning at her. She laughed when he called her name and came and ran to hug him, her pregnant belly bumping up against him.

"Welcome home, sister."

"Happy Christmas, Robb."

Jaime and Robb clasped hands, and then in the way of men, half hugged. "Brother," they greeted one another. It made Sansa's heart swell to see how well they got along.

When they pulled up the Manor house, Sansa could see that Robb and Jon had outdone themselves. It was such a large dwelling that both men had taken a wing, with Bran and Ric living in the basement. Sansa was happy to see both Ygritte and Talisa there. Both had moved into the Manor home in early December. Walking through the house, Sansa could see the women's influence; it was decorated beautifully, and Sansa could see a mixture of both her mother's decorations and some new.

The women threw themselves into each other's arms, both excitedly examining Sansa's ever expanding stomach. Something about women and babies, Jaime knew. They were settled into their room, Sansa's old one that had been updated with a king size bed and a modern feeling. She unpacked their belongings and then kissed Jaime.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said, kissing him. He cupped her cheeks, stroking softly.

"Sansa, love, of course. I love your brothers."

Her eyes filled. "I know. I love our life in King's Landing, but there is just something so special about being in Winterfell for Christmas."

He kissed her again. "Come on, let's go find your brothers and if I'm not mistaken, your soon to be sisters." He paused and looked at her. "I just realized, I'm not sure you've ever answered this question. Do you like eggnog?"

Sansa wrinkled her nose adorably, and he laughed. "You are perfect." Jaime grabbed her hand, and they found her family down in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Sansa happily dove in, while Robb and Jon grabbed Jaime and poured him a drink.

The evening was delightful, Jaime later thought, happily buzzed and cuddled with Sansa on the couch as they chatted with her cousin and brother. He could tell his wife loved being back in her family home, and he had to admit, Talisa and Ygritte had done a fantastic job with the decorations. The house was beautiful, and there was a massive roaring fire in the largest fireplace Jaime had ever seen. When Robb finally stood and coughed, Jaime gave him a big grin and salute. They watched as he told Talisa that he'd never thought he'd loved anyone as much as her and that he wanted a life with her; children and a future. He dropped to a knee and produced a gorgeous ring and Talisa squealed a bit and had tears streaming down her face.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, a million times yes," she said threw her arms him. Jon produced a bottle of champagne, and there were toasts, and even Sansa had a small sip.

Later, cuddled in Jaime's arms, Sansa sighed happily. She loved that her brother had found his forever place, the way that she had. She wanted everyone in her life to be as happy as she was.

Jaime kissed her. "I know kitten. I know. And he's well on his way."

Jaime watched in wonder as the Starks celebrated the holidays. Arya and Gendry arrived next and brought with them all the exuberance and potty language that Sansa's sister was known for. The house felt full and joyous, and Sansa and Jaime relaxed into their vacation. They took long walks, cuddled up together in front of the fire and read books, and ate delicious meals that everyone helped prepare. Sansa baked, happily humming and Jaime couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Gods, you always smell delicious," he said, nuzzling at her neck as she was making a batch of sugar cookies. She laughed and turned her head for a kiss. She loved that even after months of marriage, he stole her breath with how handsome he was.

"Even down there. So sweet," Jaime said, lowering his voice and slipping his hand into her yoga pants.

"Jaime, what are you doing?" she hissed, but also moaned and wiggled a bit so he could stroke her better.

"Love, they're playing games and drinking in the great room," he murmured. "I just have such a need for you," he said, continuing to touch her and she arched back into his hand. "That's it love, come on me, baby." She kissed him hard, so he captured her cries and then sagged against him.

When she opened her eyes, he had a huge shit eating grin on his face, and she slapped him lightly on the chest. He was incorrigible. "You're a bad man."

"But I'm your bad man love." He wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and adjusted herself as her family came back into the kitchen.

They decorated cookies, Sansa drank a ridiculous amount of hot chocolate, and on Christmas eve, gathered around the media room and watched Christmas movies, just enjoying being with one another. Jaime had never had so much fun in his life. He loved his wife's family, he realized.

Late that night, when the clock had ticked over to midnight, Jaime held Sansa, naked against his chest. "Merry Christmas, love of my life," he told her, stroking stomach.

"Merry Christmas, Jaime. I'm so glad you came to my bakery."

"Gods, me too," he told her, meaning every word. His life had changed so dramatically since that sunny spring day when he'd walked into her life.

"Next year, our boy will be here, kitten.

She nodded and cupped her cheek. "He will be Jaime. And it's going to be amazing."

They woke later on Christmas morning, since there were no children, yet, and leisurely opened presents, laughing at the funny and thoughtful gifts. Of course, Jaime had no real concept of what regular people bought each other for Christmas, so he'd also gotten Jon and Robb new Range Rover's like his and given Gendry and Arya unlimited airmiles for travel. He'd secured a top spot for Bran and his university of choice and had paid for the entire thing and Ric his own new media room.

He'd saved the best for last though and gave Sansa a piece of paper. When she looked puzzled, he explained that he'd sped up the timeline for her expansion and purchased several locations throughout Westeros, as well as the bakers wanting to franchise The Sweet Treat.

Sansa was stunned. He leaned in. "I'm sorry if it's too much…" he looked worried, and Sansa captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"Jaime, this incredible." She'd wanted to do it but just had no real idea how to go about it. He'd done so much of the hard part, and she loved that he'd worked to make this happen.

He pulled her closer. "I didn't want to do it for you, kitten. I just knew with the baby, that it might make things easier. You have Hotpie and Gilly at the main store, and we can work with other bakers around Westeros.

She cupped his handsome face. He was so unsure, not wanting to overstep and worried he had. Her husband had such a vast capacity for love and generosity; it humbled her. "It is amazing. Thank you, my love.

He gave her a grin, and she could see the relief on his face. "I love you, Sansa. So much." Her eyes teared; she had no idea how she'd ended up with such a wonderful man.

"We are so lucky to have you, Jaime.”

She handed him an envelope, and he gave her a funny look. When he opened it, his eyes widened. She'd started a charity for him, meant to help children in low-income neighbourhoods access afterschool programs including sports and music activities. He pulled her close and kissed her, deep and hard.

"Thank you, kitten." She snuggled closer, loving how they had grown so close with one another. She took a moment to look at her family, and pleasure suffused her body. It had been hard, losing their parents, but she could see the deep happiness in her brothers and sisters, their significant others, and now, soon, a baby. As if Jaime knew what she was thinking, he leaned down, "I can't believe I have this much happiness, my love." She turned her face for another kiss from her husband.

She knew that more than anything, Jaime craved this; love, security, family and a place to belong. His hands rested over their son, and they were lost in one another and the joy that was in their life

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur; more cooking and eating than anyone could imagine, games and movies with their family and endless hours spent in their bedroom. Sansa was insatiable, and Jaime was only too happy to oblige, often carrying her back to their room after breakfast and spending hours worshiping her body. He'd position himself between her legs and dive in, using his mouth to bring her to multiple orgasms, until he'd finally take pity on her and sink inside her, bringing her up, again and again. Sansa loved his attention and revelled in it, never feeling sexier than she did right now, knowing that her pregnancy turned Jaime on so much.

Sansa grew especially close to Talisa, and the two spent hours planning a the New Year's Eve gathering at Winterfell. She was a lovely woman and eager to marry Robb and start a family as well. Sansa was so glad to have someone like her for her brother; she had fallen in love with the North and their family's fantastic home.

Dressing for the party that evening, ready to ring in the New Year, Sansa was stunned when Jaime produced a large jewellery box with a stunning string of diamonds and pearls. Her dress was a shimmery gold, and Jaime stroked a hand down her bare back, moving her hair and fastening it around her neck. He pressed a kiss there, and she shivered, and he let out a little growl.

"I want to keep you in bed all night, my tongue and my dick buried inside you, kitten," he murmured into her ear. Sansa panted and felt his hand sneak up her thighs, which she willingly part. He sucked in a breath when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Naughty girl."

She shimmied a bit and he sunk two fingers inside her, stroking her through her wetness and building her desire. "Want to come, baby?"

"Gods, yes, Jaime. Please."

He grunted, unbale to deny her anything, especially when she begged. He stroked her expertly until she all but screamed his name, panting as Arya knocked on the door.

"Jesus Christ, you two. You're married with a baby on the way. Put it away for an evening."

Jaimie grinned. There was no heat in his sister-in-law's words, and everyone knew that Jaime worshipped Sansa like the queen she was. Jaime pressed one last kiss to Sansa's mouth, licked his fingers clean and then grabbed her hand. She let out a low moan, and he winked at her, knowing his wife would be primed for him by the time the party ended.

It was fascinating for Jaime to stand back and watch how many men fairly tripped over themselves to talk to his wife, even though the ring on her finger, his hand around her waist and her pregnant belly proclaimed she was taken. She had that effect, and the most amazing part of it all was she had no idea. She smiled and laughed and was the perfect hostess but had no real clue how she captivated the entire room. Jaime couldn't even imagine how jealous he would have been, had she not kept him by her side the whole night, and when midnight came, the swayed in each other's arms.

"Best year of my life, kitten," Jaime told her, his green eyes shining with sincerity.

"Mine too, Jaime."

When midnight struck, he kissed her, angling her head in such a way that he had full access to her delectable mouth and feasted on her, uncaring who might see them, or if he were inappropriate. She was his wife, and he had no shame in staking his claim in a very public manner.

Later that night, once again alone in their room, Jaime brought her up again and again before finally sinking deep inside her to find his release. "Fuck, I love you so much, Sansa," he grunted out, overcome by the sheer emotion he felt for her.

"Jaime," she sobbed, clinging to him; needing to come one more time before she would be spent entirely. "Please."

He took pity on her and let a hand drift down to find that special bundle of nerves and stroked her, watching her fly apart again in his arms, and then finally let himself empty jet after jet of himself deep insider her. Too tired to care that they were covered in one another, Sansa pulled him into her arms, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I love you as well, Jaime Lannister."

He smiled. "Happy New Year, kitten."

The next morning, Arya and Gendry said a tearful goodbye. For now, their plans were to go to Essos and travel. For how long anyone's guess was, but Arya promised to write and text and send pictures. Sansa was a weepy mess, watching her sister leave, and cuddled closer to Jaime, whose strong arms were there to hold her close. He knew going to Casterly Rock would be even more welcome now, and the next day, surprised Sansa when they were back on his private jet.

"Really?" Her eyes had lightened. She had been one big mess of emotion since leaving her family but knew their life was down in King's Landing. It was just going to be an adjustment now that Arya was no longer there.

"Really. We need time to ourselves and the sun, my love," Jaime said by way of explanation, and Sansa nodded, curling up next to him in her seat and falling asleep. When he roused her hours later, she sleepily opened her eyes and then grinned when she realized where they were. He handed her a sundress, which she happily changed into, as well as sandals and a light sweater and then laughed happily when Jaime revved the convertible waiting for them. The drive to the Rock was lovely, and Sansa felt the cold and dreariness that had bogged her down since leaving Winterfell float away with each mile they drove.

She loved Jaime's colossal family home and sighed happily when he pulled through the gates. Within hours, she was lounging by the pool, a skimpy swimsuit on, her breathtakingly gorgeous husband by her side and a look of peace on her face.

Sansa raised her sunglasses and looked at Jaime. "How did you know I'd need this?"

He grinned and kissed her belly, watching in wonder as their son kicked. "Because I know how much you love your sister and going straight back to King's Landing just felt rushed and wrong."

She nodded. Then he added, "And besides, what good is our wealth if we can't enjoy it, Sansa? I want to be there for our son; I don't want to miss a thing with his life, and you."

Sansa cupped his cheek. She knew exactly what he was saying. Their jobs were important, and they gave them a sense of fulfillment, but they both craved each other as much as any job.

Jaime's face turned serious and intense. "I won't be my father. I won't miss out on anything for work- not to chase a contract or the next big deal. We have enough money that I never have to work another day in my life. You and he are what is most important to me, Sansa."

She saw the utter truth and devotion to her and their son in his eyes. She knew it was a deep-seated fear of his; that he would become his father. "I know, Jaime. And you won't. You'll be the best father ever." Sansa knew that he had doubts; he felt his childhood hadn't adequately prepared him to be a father, but Sansa had none, and she told him that daily. She saw his capacity to love, and it stunned her each day, the way he treated her and knew he would be just as good with their son.

They spent two weeks in the sun, by the pool or walking on the beach. Jaime took Sansa out sailing in the small boat that he kept at the Rock, and she fell in love with it, begging him to bring her back here more often. They spent long hours discussing possible names, and days making love with each other.

When they were at the Rock, it felt like they were the only two people in the entire world, and she loved it.

They finally boarded their plane back to King's Landing in mid-January, and they were tanned and relaxed and counting down the days until their son was here. Three months and then their son would be here, and Jaime and Sansa couldn't wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby boy Lannister arrives

As predicted, the next four months flew by for Jaime and Sansa. They spent countless hours shopping for their son, enjoying picking things out together. Professionally, Jaime was enjoying his new role as Chief Operating Officer at the company. Tyrion proved to be a skilled CEO, and they were finally flourishing again, less than a year after they'd lost Tywin. As difficult as his relationship had been with his father, as his own son's birth came closer, Jaime missed his Dad. He wished he'd been able to find his place sooner, or rather that Tywin had lived to see him find and fall in love with Sansa. He thought he'd perhaps made his father proud, but it was slightly bitter since he was no longer here.

Jaime's Christmas gift to Sansa, to help start the franchising of her bakery meant that she had finally turned over the main store to Gilly and Hotpie. She wasn't ready for expansion just yet down into Flea Bottom but helping others across Westeros set up businesses meant she now spent hours in an office by Jaime's doing paperwork. They even shared an assistant, and Kevan, Renly and Tyrion loved having her at the office.

Sansa still felt that there were far too many women who were willing to volunteer to work for Jaime, who just had to stop by his office or to bring him a coffee, but he hardly even noticed them. Sansa watched, incredulous as he treated everyone the same, not even changing his expression. Then his head would raise, and his green eyes would lock on hers, and the whole world faded away. She felt her saw into her soul, so connected to him. He'd inevitably rise and kiss her, drawing her close and rubbing her tummy. Sometimes he'd speak to their son or rub her back. Occasionally he'd make her walkabout, holding her hand and taking her to visit his Uncle or brother.

Jaime had booked three months off work once the baby came; he'd work from home for a couple of hours, but he wasn't missing out on anything. He'd been firm with Tyrion, and the younger Lannister didn't even argue the request. Jaime these past few months had more than proven himself, but if they were all truthful, he was made for fatherhood and being a husband. Tyrion couldn't deny him the chance to be there for his family. Perhaps if their father had been more willing to spend time with his children than his company, they would have had a better relationship with him.

As for Sansa's family, Talisa had decided on a July wedding, confessing that she hoped it was enough time for Sansa to feel comfortable travelling with a new baby. If all went according to plan, Sansa's son would be three months old for his Uncle Robb's wedding. Sansa and Talisa spent countless hours talking all things wedding, while Jaime just sat back and watched her putter and nest around their home. She was just past her thirty-seventh week and had everything ready for the baby; except for the baby name. They still were going back and forth, although Jaime was sure in the end he would win.

Sansa had finally stopped coming into the office with Jaime, having gotten what she wanted done with the franchising. Now she was in full preparation mode for the baby. She baked endlessly, filling their freezers with ready to cook meals and sweets and snacks. Jaime knew that wedding planning was an excellent distraction for her from when their son might arrive.

They'd completed their prenatal classes, and those had been eye-opening for Jaime, but he'd loved every minute of it. He also liked that having a baby meant more trips to Costco; diapers and wipes were, he was told, cheaper there than anywhere else, along with the many ingredients Sansa needed to complete all her baking.

"I think you should use a flower from the North," Sansa was saying into her phone when she had a slight grimace and pressed a hand to her side. Jaime's eyes narrowed, and he frowned. He'd been drinking espresso and watching her across their large kitchen. When he got to her side, he could see the tension on her face.

"Love?" He was cupping her face.

"I have to go, Tali. I'll call you later." Sansa hung up the phone and then bit her lip.

"I've been having some pain. Cramps mostly, but nothing too bad, until that last one."

Jaime's eyebrows winged up. "How long?"

Sansa bit her lip. "A couple of hours," she confessed.

Within moments Jaime had her bundled up and her hospital bag in the Range Rover, on their way to Maternity. Their OBGYN said it was a bit early, but given the frequency, she wanted Sansa checked. It was most likely Braxton hicks, but she wouldn't take any chances. Sansa protested, but Jaime insisted.

"Please, kitten. For me, then," he all but begged, and Sansa nodded.

It turned out that it was not falsa labour but the real deal, and within twelve hours of walking through the doors to the hospital, Sansa was bearing down for one final push. Jaime had been her absolute rock through the entire labour, and he had his arms wrapped around her, encouraging her and squeezing her hand, until they both finally heard their son's cry. He was placed immediately on Sansa's chest, and she and Jaime looked at him in awe.

He was small and red and wiggly and cried, rooting around for Sansa. She helped her son latched and looked on, stunned watching him, nurse. Jaime reached a hand down to stroke his cheek, and then turned to Sansa, his eyes conveying the depth of emotion he was feeling.

"Sansa, he's here. Our son, kitten. You did it. God, I love you," Jaime said, kissing her hard. She felt the tears come again and looked down at what they had created.

"Beckett," she said, and Jaime smiled. It had been his name, after all.

"Beckett Eddard Lannister," Jaime said, and Sansa's heart exploded.

"That is a perfect name for him, Jaime." Sansa turned her head for another kiss, and the new parents settled in to watch their son.

Of course, they were inundated with visitors both at the hospital and back at home. Robb and Jon, along with their women came from the North; Shireen dropped in almost daily, and even Arya contemplated flying home to meet her nephew.

Sansa and Jaime took to parenthood quickly. They were in love with their son, and he spent the majority of his time wrapped up in his parent's arms. They co-slept with him, and he nursed on demand. Jaime and Sansa settled into their home, enjoying bonding with their son and essentially holding court with their friends and family.

When Beck was a month and a half old, they went to Casterly Rock and spent an entire month just being a family of three, basking in one another and the miracle that was their life. That evening, after Beck was down, having nursed and fallen asleep, Jaime placed him in a bassinet across the room and gathered Sansa in his arms.

"Happy kitten?"

She twisted and kissed him and told him how much she loved her life. Jaime bit back a groan; between Sansa's slim frame, metabolism and nursing, she was almost back in her pre-baby form which blew Jaime's mind. He missed being intimate with his wife, but he wouldn't push, knowing they'd reassume that part of their life when she was ready. Lost in his thoughts, Jaime startled when Sansa pulled his hand down and underneath her panties.

"Jaime, I need you," she said, moaning and arching against his fingers, seeking more contact.

Desire flared. "Gods, are you sure kitten?" His dick was hard and ready to go.

She grinned, winked and nodded. "The doctor said I'm good to go. Just be gentle."

He would, he promised and then whipped off her the t-shirt she was wearing and ripped off her panties. Eagerly he dove between her legs, spreading her thighs gently and taking her in his mouth. He'd missed her so much that he worshipped her, pouring everything he felt into his lovemaking.

When she had peaked twice and was wet and ready, Jaime gently sunk into her, kissing her passionately, telling her how beautiful and amazing she was.

"I'm not going to last, kitten. You feel too damn good, and I've missed you too much."

Sansa moaned; she could already tell she was close again. "Don't stop, Jaime. I'm close." He grinned, knowing that and reached down to stroke her over the top.

When she peeked around him, sucking him in deeper, Jaime let out a guttural moan and spent deep inside her, overcome by how good it felt. Then he looked down in horror, realizing he hadn't used a condom.

"What?" Sansa almost cried at the look on his face.

"No condom, kitten. Gods, I'm so sorry, Sansa," he started to say before she leaned up and kissed him.

"Jaime, 'it's ok. I thought you wanted lots of children."

He cupped her face, still seated deep inside her. He could feel his dick starting to rally. "Gods, I do baby, but I'd never assumed anything before talking with you."

She nodded and then kissed him, carding her hands through the back of his hair. "Well, I love Beck, and I want more of your babies. It's probably too soon anyway, but I think we have sex and let whatever is supposed to happen, happen."

Jaime grinned. "I love that idea, kitten. Like I said, as soon as you had one baby, I'd knock you up again." Sansa laughed and then moaned as he'd recovered fully and started moving inside her again.

He leaned down to nip at her neck. "Don't worry, love; I have excellent stamina."

Sansa just panted and wrapped her longs legs around her husband, hoping that they'd be blessed with as many children as they could have. She loved being a mom, and Sansa knew that Jaime loved being a Dad. Eventually, he brought them both to orgasm and then almost collapsed on her, sheer bliss screaming through his veins. His son, god bless him, gave him ten minutes to recover, before he woke up, searching for Sansa. Jaime hopped out of bed and grabbed him, bringing Beck to her, where she sat up to nurse him. It never failed almost to bring him to his knees, seeing his wife and son in that pose. Jaime wrapped his arms around Sansa and brought them both close, pure contentment settling over him.

"Love you, kitten."

Sansa tilted her head. "Love you, Jaime."

They flew to Winterfell a week before Robb and Talisa's wedding. Beck was almost a pro, at three months old, and his parents doted on him. He was a relaxed and happy baby, content to be with his parents, happy and smiling when he wasn't nursing. Jaime was more in love with him by the day and still hadn't returned to work; he would go after the wedding in the North.

Talisa practically melted over him again, and Sansa would almost bet money that Beck would have a little cousin by this time next year. Jon hadn't yet asked Ygritte to marry him, but everyone could see it was only a matter of time, and the way the other red-headed woman looked at the baby, Sansa knew she wanted children as well.

Arya and Gendry came home for the wedding, and Sansa spent hours with her sister, loving this little slice of time with her. Arya loved Beck and couldn't believe how big he was already. Her and Gendry were having the best time travelling, and Arya confessed they had no desire to come home and tie themselves down just yet.

The wedding was lovely. Sansa enjoyed sitting with Jaime and Beck. She'd begged off being a bridesmaid, leaving that honour to Talisa's friends and colleagues from work. Jaime sat proudly, his arm wrapped around his woman and son, unable to imagine anything better than watching a man he'd come to love like a brother pledge himself to his woman. Robb was totally in love with his ER nurse, and Jaime was a huge proponent of marriage since he had worked out so spectacularly for him.

When they left the North a week later, Sansa was glowing, and Jaime couldn't wait to get her home so they could take another pregnancy test. So far, since there plan of ‘not trying' he hadn't managed to get her pregnant again, but he had high hopes for this month. If she were, they'd welcome baby number two right around the time Beck turned one.

Driving home from the airport, Jaime grasped her hand. "So love, I thought we should stop at the drug store," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Sansa laughed at his eagerness. Most men would run screaming the other direction at the thought of a second baby on the way, but not Jaime. Sansa knew a considerable part was his age and he didn't want to miss out on anything. Plus they both thoroughly enjoyed being parents. When they got the tests, Jaime insisted on several; he paced with Beck in his arms while she peed on the stick.

"Mama is going to have another baby, Beck," Jaime said, pressing a kiss to his son's chubby cheek. Beck pawed at Jaime's whiskers, as Jaime smiled at him. His eyes had stayed the most brilliant blue and his hair blonde. Jaime loved holding him, his study little body snug against Jaime's, where he could protect him. "That's going to make you a big brother, Beck."

Sansa appeared at the doorway to the bedroom, leaning against it. She loved watching Jaime with their son. He started work back full time on Monday, and she would miss him, knowing how precious these past few months had been.

Jaime swung Beck in his arms and looked at her. "Well?" She could see the hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Lannister, you will be a father. Again." And she grinned. Jaime whooped and raced to her side, hugging her close, Beck between them, so he could kiss her. He was over the moon, excited about another little Lannister and took every opportunity to tell everyone. Of course, within a month, Talisa also had news, and there would be more babies for the Lannister-Stark family come spring.

Jaime spent hours searching the perfect costume for Beck's first Halloween; of course, Sansa was able to wear all her pregnancy clothes, since she had been pregnant almost at the same time last year. Finally, Jaime decided that Beck had to be a little lion. At six months old he could sit on his own, roll over and was a drooling machine. Jaime got a little wagon and was planning on walking with him through their neighbourhood. He dressed Beck in the little lion costume and brought him into the office, where everyone fell over themselves to squeeze his cheeks and coo at how adorable he was. Jaime beamed, while Sansa watched in bemusement. Jaime threw himself into the holiday once again, and she had no heart to say no to him.

She breezed through this pregnancy as easily as her last one, enjoying it and Jaime's voracious appetite and evident love of her pregnant form. They had decided to be surprised by the gender of this baby, both knowing if they had their way, he or she would not be the last one. They were both determined to fill their home with children.

Halloween came and went, with Sansa's family coming down to King's Landing for Thanksgiving. Talisa and Sansa bonded over the babies, while Ygritte looked on, a bit envious. Jaime caught her look and dragged Jon and Robb outside with him. He punched Jon on his shoulder and a look. "What the hell are you waiting for, man?"

Jon grinned and pulled a little box out of his pocket and flashed it open. "I'm asking her tonight at dinner. With the whole family there, because she loves family." Robb hugged his cousin, and Jaime shook his hand.

"You won't regret it. Trust us." Both Jaime and Robb exchanged satisfied grins, and Jon threw his head back, laughing.

That night, between too much turkey and apple and pumpkin pie, Jon rose and then dropped to his knee, asking Ygritte to marry him and become his family. She tearfully accepted and threw her arms around Jon, overjoyed to be taking the next step with him. She loved these people and couldn't wait to be part of this family.

That night, with Beck, snuggled in his crib, Sansa lay wrapped in Jaime's arms, as he cradled her bump.

"I'm so happy for Jon," Sansa said, a happy note in her voice. She couldn't imagine how much more perfect her life could be at that moment.

"They love each other," Jaime agreed, inhaling the sweet smell that was Sansa.

The bakery was going well. They'd managed to open a second location down in Flea Bottom with Hotpie taking the lead on that one. She had franchises now in Highgarden, Sunspear, Oldtown, Lannisport, Storm's End, Winterfell and White Harbour. There were others that wanted in as well, but she'd capped it for now. She had enough on her plate, and with Jaime scaling back at work, she didn't want to take on too much. She was proud of her success, and she loved to bake still, but for now, her world was her husband and her children.

Christmas was once again at Winterfell, fun now that Beck was there and he was spoiled rotten, not only by his parents but by his Uncles and his new aunts. Arya and Gendry returned once again, this time for good. They told everyone that they were pulling the plug on the travel, for now, moving back to King's Landing. Sansa was ecstatic and couldn't wait to have her sister near her again.

Like last year, when they left Winterfell, Jaime took Sansa and Beck to the Rock. The staff warmly welcomed them back, and at eight months, Beck loved being in the pool with his parents. They ate indulgent meals, took long walks on the beach and spent hours with their son in the pool or playing with him in the great room on the cozy rug that was in front of the enormous fireplace.

Springtime came to King's Landing, and Sansa was grateful that her pregnancy was winding down. Unlike Beck, who came almost three weeks early, Lannister Baby #2 made them wait. Five full days past the due date, when Sansa finally went into labour. Unlike last time where Jaime and Sansa didn't tell anyone they were in labour, this time they dropped Beck off with Kevan and Dorna before heading to the hospital. Sansa and Jaime were grateful for them; they loved Beck as much as if he were their grandchild. Ten hours later, Sansa and Jaime welcomed their second child into the world, a beautiful baby girl.

Sansa had wondered how her heart could expand to love another, but the moment she was placed in Sansa's chest, she fell head over heels in love with her.

"Jaime, she is so beautiful." She had a shock of red hair, with bright green eyes. Jaime's eyes teared as he stroked her soft little cheek.

"Sansa's she's perfect."

They'd spent forever discussing names and had finally settled on Francesca Joanna Lannister, Frankie for short. Kevan and Dorna arrived with Beck, along with Tyrion, Arya, Gendry and Shireen. They poured into the room, surrounding them with love and family. Later, when they were a family of four, Jaime snuggled his wife, son and daughter in their bedroom at home, he felt his heart swell. His entire world was contained in this room, and he could hardly believe how much he loved these three humans.

"Thank you, kitten," he whispered, kissing her head and cradling her against his chest.

"Jaime, this is everything. I love you so much," Sansa said, tilting her head for a kiss. He indulged her and pressed his lips to her.

"Our family is beautiful, Sansa." His eyes teared, and he nodded.

"Love you, Sansa Lannister."

"And I love you, Jaime Lannister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet little epilogue and then this story is done. Thanks to those still reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet little epilogue to this little summer romance!

** Five years later  **

_Beckett is 6_

_Frankie is 5_

_Wren is 4_

_Edison is 2_

Jaime woke before his wife, who was happily tucked into his arms. He knew it was a Saturday because he could hear the sound of cartoons from the family room on the ground floor. At six and five, Beck and Frankie were convinced they never needed their parents to help on the weekend mornings to get their cereal and turn the TV on.

Jaime took a moment to let the pure, unadulterated contentment and happiness in his life wash over him. After Frankie, they hadn't waited before trying for more children. Their second boy, Wren, had been born on a cold and rainy January night. He was four and Jaime swore he was Tywin Lannister reincarnated; serious and cautious, he looked exactly like Jaime’s father. He was also extraordinarily smart, having already mastered the alphabet, his numbers and some basic reading books. Jaime and Sansa both knew he was a unique child and worked hard to bring him out of his shell socially.

Beckett was much more like Jaime in personality- outgoing, quick to smile and happy. He was the quintessential oldest child, secure in his position in the family, and a born leader.

Frankie, Sansa swore, could have been Arya’s daughter. She looked like a mini Sansa but tromped around in gumboots and dresses, more interested in keeping up with Beck then she was playing with dolls. Jaime adored her fierce personality, knowing she’d never let anyone take advantage of her. She was bossy, headstrong and stubborn and Sansa and Jaime always encouraged her big personality.

Their baby, Edison, just turned two and was a sweet boy, more like his mother than the rest of their children; happy and generous and loving.

Jaime let his hand trail down Sansa’s back, still floored that she had chosen him to be her husband. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. His love and desire for her only getting bigger by the day. Their children were well used to seeing Mommy and Daddy kissing.

“Hi, love,” came Sansa’s sleepy voice. It sent a bolt of lust through Jaime, his dick hardening as he reached under her soft t-shirt to cup her breast. If he was quick he might be able to sink into her warm heat before their children knew they were awake. 

He nuzzled her neck. “Good morning, little wolf,” he murmured into her ear. Sansa giggled softly, both caught up in each other before they realized that Wren was there.

“Mama,” said her solemn little boy, standing at the side of her bed. His green eyes met hers.

“Hi baby,” Sansa said, wiggling over so he could climb up into their bed and Sansa’s arms. She brushed back his blond hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he snuggled in.

Jaime’s hand came around to stroke his son’s head, and they both looked down at him, so much love in their eyes.

Soon enough, more little feet could be heard, and Edison was there. He’d recently graduated to a big boy bed, and he loved being able to come and go as he pleased. He all but launched himself into the bed, making Jaime laugh and Wren scowl.

As soon as the other two heard their parents' laughter, stampeding feet up the stairs could be heard, and Frankie and Beck were there. Every Saturday was like this; Jaime and Sansa with their children in a big pile, laughing and tickling and loving them.

Of course, it had to end. Jaime announced it was pancake day, and then Beck and Frankie both had soccer games. Jaime was helping coach both teams, and Sansa swore the number of moms that just had to stay to watch their kid's practice had doubled once Jaime stepped up to help.

The three oldest children were sitting at the table, as Jaime flipped pancakes and dropped them on their plates. Sticky fingers, full of syrup and little forks gobbled them up as fast as Jaime could make them. He'd come a long way in the kitchen since they'd first started dating. 

“Daddy,” Frankie said, voice serious.

“Yes, love?”

“I want to play forward today. I think I can score a goal.”

Jaime gave her a grin. “Alright love. But remember, it’s important to pass to your teammates as well.” She nodded, but she was competitive, and last weekend Beck had scored a goal and Daddy had made a massive deal about it. She wanted that as well. 

Sansa glided into the kitchen, looking effortlessly beautiful in capris and a white top, Edison on her hip. She put him on a booster seat and kissed Jaime, all the kids groaning at their parents. She grabbed a pancake from the stack and cut it up for Edi, who shovelled it into his mouth before she got water bottles and oranges ready for the kids half time soccer matches.

“Bet it’ll be a good turnout today,” Jaime said, sipping coffee and looking at his wife’s butt. The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful late September day. “You know, because of the weather.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, love, the weather.”

If Sansa didn’t know just how much her husband loved her, she would be very insecure by the sheer amount of female attention her husband attracted. As it was, he was still insatiable for her, and made a point, even with four young children to make sure his wife was a happy lady. He’d scaled way back on work, and along with Sansa, they spent an incredible amount of time together and with their family. It was everything Jaime wanted. He had a sneaky suspicion his wife was pregnant again, although she hadn’t said anything. The other night, when they were in bed, her nipples had been particularly sensitive, which in his world was a sure sign he’d knocked her up again. He loved the idea of Sansa's being round with his child, again. 

Soon enough they had the kitchen cleaned up, the coolers loaded, lawn chairs in the Range Rover (a new model), and the kids loaded up, driving towards the soccer fields. Jaime held his wife’s hand, smiling at her as they listened to Beck's lecture Frankie on how to score a goal. He thought he was a superstar since his heroics last weekend. Eventually, Frankie got annoyed and told him he was bossy, and Beck, the easy-going kid that he was, just smiled at his little sister. He loved being the big brother and was incredibly secure in his place in his family.

When they got to the fields, Jaime helped Sansa with all the gear. Wren stuck close, while Edi wanted to run, held back only because he’d been given a talking to Jaime. Jaime helped get Sansa and the three boys set up, and then wandered over to the rest of Frankie’s team. They had bright pink uniforms, which had made his daughter huff because she didn’t think pink was a ‘real’ colour for sports. Still, they were adorable, and Jaime grinned at his co-coach, Addam Marbrand, and old friend of his from the West whose daughter was the same age.

Sansa had made friends with several of the moms, and they settled in to watch the girls play, Beck taking Edi around the fields and kicking a ball with him, while Wren snuggled into Sansa’s lap. As promised, Frankie got to play forward, and she finally scored a goal in the second half, immediately looking for Beck. He grinned and came over to give his sister a high-five, which warmed Sansa’s heart. They reminded her of Robb and her when they’d been younger. Later, Beck decided to play goalie, hamming it up after every save and making everyone laugh.

The kids begged for ice cream after the match, and Jaime, unable to say no, drove them to their favourite spot.

“You spoil them, love,” Sansa said, shaking her head as her husband eagerly helped them all pick out their favourite flavour.

“Who, me?” He asked innocently, Sansa shaking her head at him.

“What’s it gonna be, Wren?” Jaime said, his quietest child standing beside him, holding his Dad’s hand. He was worrying his lip about his decision.

Jaime knelt down so he was face to face with him. “What’s going on in that big brain, buddy?”

“What if I pick something I don’t like, Daddy?” Wren asked this as if it were a serious concern.

Jaime cocked his head. “It’s good to want to pick something you like, bud. But, if you don’t like it, Mommy or I will eat it, and you can try something else.” Wren nodded solemnly at Jaime.

“Alright,” turning back to look at the different colours and reading the names. “I’ll take the pistachio.”

Jaime grinned. “Good choice, buddy.” The three others had all chosen bubble gum, chocolate and cotton candy. Not Wren- his palate was already more refined than his older siblings. 

Sansa had herded the other’s to a table, watching as the sugary treat resulted in messy faces and happy grins. When the girl handed Wren his ice cream, he thanked her and took a small, tentative bite. His eyes lit up. “It’s good, Daddy.”

Jaime grinned and hugged him close. He was proud of how he’d handled that. When he glanced up, Sansa had tears in his eyes, and Jaime knew she was pregnant as her emotions ran particularly high when she was with a child. Later, when they were back home and the kids were occupied, he pulled her into their bedroom, kissing her and cupping her cheeks.

“Have something to tell me, little wolf?” he said softly, and she grinned.

“How did you know?”

He waggled his eyebrows as she blushed. Then he kissed her. “When are you due?”

“June.” She pushed at him slightly, noting the shit-eating grin on his face. Jaime loved it when she was pregnant.

“Your incorrigible, Jaime Lannister.”

“Only for you, Sansa Lannister.”

“It’s not too much? You’re not upset?”

Jaime had an incredulous look on his face. “Are you kidding me? I love it, babe.” She could see the truth on his face. Jaime loved being a father, he loved his family, and he loved her.

“The best thing that ever happened to me was walking into your bakery, little wolf.”

Sansa sighed happily snuggling in deeper to the embrace. “It was the absolute best thing in the world, Jaime.”

They were quiet for a moment, and then a crash came from the kitchen, angry voices between Beck and Frankie, and they sighed, then grinned looking at each other.

“Divide and conquer?” Jaime asked, grinning.

Sansa laughed and nodded, and hand in hand, they left their bedroom to find out what their children had done now, both overjoyed that another little lion was on the way and more in love with each other than ever. Right before they walked into the kitchen, Jaime grabbed Sansa’s butt and whispered, “Love you, babe.” She turned, and kissed him, hearing their kids groan. “Love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thoroughly enjoyed my first modern AU Jaimsa
> 
> I might do some one-shots of this one, but I have to tell you all, I have 2 more modern AU ideas- one quite short and sexy and the other a bit darker and more mysterious. 
> 
> My next goal is to get my season 8 Jaimsa finished.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support!


End file.
